The Prophecy
by kawaiii
Summary: Before Neji was born, a prophecy was made. Two prodigies would be born. A prodigy of the clan, and a prodigy of prodigies. But plans were made against the clan in which these two would be born in. They were taken. And only one of them made it back.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The trees gossiped amongst themselves. Two dark figure swiftly moved through the grounds. It stopped before a mansion. A cold drop of water fell on the house. It was made of marble and was pure white. The door was labeled _Hyuuga.

_"Is this it?" One of the dark figures looked at the other. _

_"It would seem so." A raspy voice answered back, "Get the lady."_

_Three more dark figures appeared pulling a silent carriage down the road. The two original shadows knocked on the door of the house. A white-eyed man opened the door. He had long and straight dark hair. When he saw the carriage, his eyes widened, "Mother..?" He stared at his mother's escorts and they nodded. "Hurry! Get inside!" The man opened the door wider. _

_--------------------------------------------------- x -----------------------------------------------------_

_The man greeted the old woman warmly. She stared at him solemnly. "Hiashi, I am ill."_

_The man looked at his mom. She did look ill. Her used to be black hair stuck to her face with sweat. Her eyes were hollow and she looked even more pale then she already was. "Mother, you cannot leave yet, Hizashi's wife will soon bear a child. You must be there to see your newly born grandson or daughter!"_

_"I am sorry Hiashi, but I must leave, my time is near." The old woman's white eyes narrowed, "But there has been something I wanted to tell you and your brother. Please son go and get him." The old lady clutched her heart, gasping for some air. _

_After a few momentsher son returned with his brother. They were twins, but the second son had an odd aura of maddness. They sat on either side oftheir mother and listened to her story._

_"Hizashi, you are luckier than you may think," She tookgasp of air. "Hizashi, your wife doesn't bear a child."_

_Hizashi looked at his mother. "What do you mean mother?"_

_"She doesn't bear one child, but two. Twins. A boy and a girl. You are lucky Hizashi, these will not be ordinary children." She looked at him, "They will be prodigies of our clan. Their power will surpass any other persons in this family of ours. They will be special, and will be key subjects to assassinations. You must protect them Hizashi.!" She gripped her son's shoulders, still gasping for air. "Son, you must protect them! They are special and a key to our future. One of them, a prodigy of our clan, the first born, the other a prodigy of all prodigies, the second born. Remember son... PROTECT them!" The old lady fell back on the chair clutching her chest. A deep wheezing sound echoed through the room._

_"Mother!" Hizashi and Hiashi jumped to try and save their mother's life. Hiashi activated his Byakuugan. He could see the life running from her, her blood slowed and all her chakra was gone. Her breathing stopped. Hizashi looked up at his older brother, "That's it then. But brother, I don't understand..." Hizashi swept his hand over his mother's eyes, she looked so peaceful. Hiashi stood up. _

_"Neither do I little brother." He went up to his brother, "Mother is somewhere happier now. We should be overjoyed." _

_Sparkling tears dripped down bother brother's faces. A nurse ran into the room and bowed, "Excuse us Hiashi-sama. Hizashi-sama! Please follow me! Your child is being born!" Hizashi and the nurse left the room. Hiashi stared at the lifeless form of his mother._

_"A prophecy?"_

* * *


	2. The Last Day

Character Bios:

Name: Hyuuga Neji (Screw)

Age: 4 at the moment -- later on 14

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 3 - Gemini (twin lol)

Hair Color: Brown and Black

Eyes: Silver/ White (Byakuugan)

Complexion: Pale

Height: Right now 3'5" Later on: 5'5"

Siblings/Relatives: Aki (twin sister), Hinata (cousin), Hiashi (Uncle), Hizashi (Father)

Likes: (right now) Family, Sibling, Father, (later) not the Main family

Dislikes: (later) the main family, everything

Personality: overprotective, good brother, serious, troubled about everything

* * *

Name: Hyuuga Aki (Autumn) 

Age: 4 at the moment -- later on 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 3 - Gemini (twins)

Hair Color: Dark Red/ Brown/Black

Eyes: VERY light pink with White pupils (Byakuugan)

Complexion: Very Pale

Height: Right now 3'5" Later on: 5'5"

Siblings/Relatives: Neji (twin brother), Hinata (cousin), Hiashi (Uncle), Hizashi (Father)

Likes: Ice Cream, Exploring, Elements: fire, wind, water and earth

Dislikes: Being trapped, small spaces, clowns, spring

Personality: gentle, worrying, careful, carefree, gets sick easily.

----------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------

Hizashi watched his two children play in the sandbox. They were twins, a boy and a girl. The first, Neji,was a boy and was older. He was the protective type and enjoyed picking on his little sister.Aki, the younger one was an adventerous little girl. She enjoyed exploring and often got lostmaking her father and brother go afterher.They were young and careless. He always stood by them careful not to let them out of his sight. _Remember son…PROTECT them…_His mother's final words rang through his head. _Why?_ He smiled at his approaching children.

"DADDY! DADDY" Aki jumped behind her father's legs, "Neji-niisan's mad at me father! He said that he's going to get rid of me!" She clutched his leg so hard he winced in pain. Hizashi placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Neji won't do that, he really cares about you you know." He smiled at his daughter. "Don't worry," The smile faded"We have to celebrate today. It's Hinata-sama's third birthday! December already, wow!" Hizashi looked at his child and forced a smile, when he looked away,his face muscles contracted into a frown._Today, my children will become part of the branch family, _He narrowed his eyes, _through this damned curse ninjutsu the main family set upon us. _

Neji got up off the sandbox, the sand poured down his hands like a waterfall. Neji smirked evilly and ran towards hissister. Aki yelped and both of them leapt off the veranda and hopped off towards the meadow. Hizashi smiled again. _Let them have fun, it is their last day of freedom after all._ He trudged along after them.

Hizashi saw Neji and Aki playing tag. They looked too happy for a day like this. Their mother died after Aki was born. She was a beautiful woman. She had great beliefs and she was part of the main family. But since Hizashi, the father of the two children was part of the Branch Family, his children were tied to his fate. Their mother was as slender as a bamboo shoot. She believed that everyone was equal in the clan and she thought there shouldn't be categories in the Hyuuga Clan, there shouldn't be a main family and a branch family. He remembered his wife's last words, _Take care of them my dearest, they are special, I can feel it._

"Neji? Neji-san!" Aki couldn't find him. Neji smirked down from where he was hiding. He jumped. "EEK!"

"TAG! YOUR IT!"

"What?" Aki took a while to realize what just happened. Her face slowly contorted into a disappointed one, "HEY! No fair! I can't climb trees yet brother!" She dropped to her knees and whined.

Neji walked over and whispered something, "Let's play hide and seek instead then. But im not the one hiding!" Aki dried her eyes and nodded.

"Hai nii-san!" They both jumped and disappeared from sight, and off to the forest on the outskirts of town.Hizashi just waited for them on their balcony, pondering on what to do next.

* * *

Aki walked along the outskirts of the forest. _Where should I hide? _The dead leaves crackled under he sandals. The trees were so big, there was no way she would be able to climb them. She spotted a tree that was shorter than the rest. The crown of the tree was thick with leaves, a perfect hiding spot.She tried focusing her chakra to her feet. Carefully, she placed her rightfoot on the trunk. She slowly shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. It stuck! She lifted her left foot and stuck it on ontop of her right foot. It was working. She ran up the rest of the tree and sat on one of the thick branches. 

She lay down on the branch and started singing a tune. Her father used to sing it to her and her brother before they went to sleep. (AN: you dont need to read the song...)

(song) Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night (song)

* * *

Four peoplestood in a clearing, around a boy. He hadgray hair and wore aforehead protector of Konoha. It had a deep scratch right through the center of the leaf. His long black cloak whirledaround him as the wind started to pick up.A clear voice rang through the air, a child's, a girls'. He closed his eyes,and put his finger on his lips, he whispered to his companions"Kisame(干柿鬼鮫), Deidara (デイダラ), follow me." Two of the figures surrounding this boy detatched themselves from the circle and followed their leader. -->暁

* * *

Aki got up. She was tired of waiting, where could her brother be? She scratched her head impatiently. The wind whooshed past her almost knocking her off the tree. Suddenly, she stood upright, as if the wind had told her a secret. 

Three Kunai knives hit the tree trunk where she had previously been. Three voices rang through the air, "Did we get her?" A masculine voice asked. It was hoarse and hard to understand.

"I dont think so." Another voice, less masculine, but still male called out, "What do you thing Itatchi?"

"Hn." The person who bore this voice sounded scary. He had a deep voice, and reminded Aki of someone. "Look again fools."

Three more kunai knives struck Aki. One hit her foot and she slipped perliously off the branch. She managed to hang on with her hand.

"Ahhh. I see what you mean Itatchi." Aki looked down, the one that spoke looked ugly. Like a shark, he clicked his sword, "Nothing Samehada(鮫肌)can't handle." He jumped and struck the tree. It was still for a second, but began sliding downwards. Aki jumped off the tree and landed behind the three people.

One of them, had grayish hair, he had red eyes. Another, looked like a girl, "Hn. This girl, she's part of the legendary Hyuuga clan."

The shark one spoke, "How can you tell Deidara?"

"Kisame, look at her eyes." The gray-haired one spoke. Kisame (skark) crept over to Aki and grabbed her throat. Slowly, he rose and looked into her eyes.

"Yea, what about them?"

The female but male one came up and answeredin amale voice that didn't match her girly appearance, "They're white you idiot." Kisame looked closer into Aki's eyes. "Now let go, before you kill her." Kisame dropped Aki. She landed on the ground with a little thump.

Aki massaged her neck. They knew her family. _How? _She started inching away from them. Deidara noticed and transfered his body behind the girl. Aki bumped into something behind her.

"Where, are you going." Deidara kicked her back towards Kisame and Itatchi, "we're not finished with you yet."

-----------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------

"AKI!" Hizashi called out, "Neji, now where did she go?"

Neji remained silent. _This is all my fault. I was the one who wanted to play hide and go seek._

"Neji, please don't torture yourself over this. We all know Aki has a tendacy to get lost." Hizashi picked up Neji and gave him a fatherly hug.

A big flock of birds abruptly sped out of the trees. Hizashi activated his Byakuugan. He began to run with Neji deeper into the forest.

They found her in theclearing backed against a tree. Many tree stumps were there and fallen trees surrounded the place. Hizashi put his fingeron his lips and hushed Neji. He hid behind athick fallen tree trunk.Three other shinobi were surrounding her.Hizashi recognized the shinobi with gray hair.Uchiha Itatchi, missing ninja of the hidden leaf village.They had kunai blades, ad by the looks of it, they were ready to strike. The other shinobi didn't notice the two Hyuuga's and continued intimidating Aki. One of them, the one who looked like a girl, tooksome shuriken and threw them at her. They all missed, but pinned her clothing onto the tree trunk. Aki by now had passed out in fright.

Hizashi whispered to Neji, "Stay back son." He crept over behind the three shinobi. They all wore long blackcloaks and a type of ring on one of their fingers. (A/N: Itatchi wears the 朱 (Shu, scarlet/bloody) ring, Kisame wears the 南 (Nan, south) ring, and Deidara wears the 青 (Sei, blue/green) ring.)

"HEY!" Hizashi called out. The three shinobi turned around. One of them whispered commands. Two of them charged at Hizashi, the other, apparently the leader, turned around to gather up Aki. Neji leapt in front of his sister. The leader smirked. Casually, he performed a few hand signs. Neji froze up and screamed clutching his temples. Itatchi smirked, his sharingan move had worked.When would they ever learn. He removed the kunai from Aki's clothes, he picked herand Neji up.He began to walk off towards the forest'scliff.

Hizashi saw this and quickly performed his hakke. He pressed 64 chakra points in theKisame'sand Deidara'sbodies. They collapsed, coughing upblood. "Damn you." Deidara whispered.He ran over the ninja holding his children and tried to press his chakra points.Itatchi dodged everysingle one of his attacks.He smiled his twistedsmile again and threw the two kids over the cliff and disappeared. Hizashi yelled. He ran to the edge of the cliff and saw the two children floating. Apparently carried by gusts of wind. Hizashi's gaped at his kids floating in mid air.

He carefully reached down and grabbed the both of them. He held both of them to his heart and wept silent tears.

Hizashi brought both of his children to the Konoha hospital. In the dark room, his children appeared so normal and peaceful. _Is this what mother meant. My children are not normal?_ Hizashi looked up at his children, wiping tears from his own eyes as he remebered his wife.

"Father?" Neji stirred, "father, what happened?" Hizashi was relieved to see Neji awake, he seemed perfectly fine, but Aki still remained asleep or unconscious.

"Get up Neji." Hizashi pulled the boy out of bed and set him carefullyon his feet on the floor. "We have to go to Hinata's Birthday."

-----------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------


	3. Branded

-1A hissing voice pierced the night, "_It will happen tonight. It is time to rob him of his beloved. I ponder around in my imagination, imagining the look on his dear face as he makes out that his _precious _children are missing." _The source of the voice sneered, exposing large white teeth, sharp, pointy and trickling with slimy saliva. "_Hm. I wonder…" _With one wave of his finger, three ninjas, hiding in the shadows, were dispatched.

----------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, the great peace treaty signing took place. Confetti fell all around and the streets were so noisy, you probably couldn't hear a gun shot. Hokage-sama was sitting at the most highest most tower, watching. A Cloud Shinobi leader came to sign the treaty. He was clad in dark cloth, and his forehead protector slid and slightly covered his eye. There were many people there, so people barely noticed that one clan was missing, the Hyuuga clan.

"Congratulations." Hizashi's face muscles adjusted into a large, fake grin, "Hinata-sama is already three!" He stood in front of the Branch members as highest and closest to the Main house. They were clad in dark blue, embroidered with thread made of silver.

"Mm-hmm." Hinata's mother brushed Hizashi away as if he were nothing. She, and the rest of the females who took care of the children in the main clan, was dressed in pure white kimonos that were also embroidered, but with threads of gold. Hizashi frowned behind her back. Hinata stood a few feet away, also dressed in white, clutching her father's kimono. A crown of bluish black hair surrounded her little head, hey eyes, like all the Hyuugas' were white. (AN: I think, that her eyes have a tinge of lavender. Neji's has a tinge of gray and Aki's has a tinge of pink. PS: PLEASE review!) She was a shy girl and she didn't like the company, she didn't even notice the huge pile of gifts that lay waiting for her. She hid quietly behind her father, like and obedient dog. Hizashi felt a small tug on his kimono, he looked down.

"Isn't she cute father?" Neji whispered into his father's ear. Hizashi looked down at his son. He looked at Neji's eyes, filled with so much innocence it was blinding. Drawn to his son's calmness, he was enveloped in a fantasy, his imagination. But, his imagination would soon come true, and he could do nothing about it. Nothing, could've stopped his son from suffering what he did. The seal on his forehead throbbed as he cursed the main family. "--ather? Father!" Hizashi jumped. "Father, what's wrong?" Neji's eyes were submerged into worry. A smile skipped along Hizashi's lips.

"It's nothing."

----------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------

A gentle hand touched Hizashi's shoulder. A familiar voice, exactly like his own spoke. "Hizashi, it's time." Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Well…I'll take Neji now Hizashi." The younger twin looked at his feet, full of dust, three drops of water escaped from his eyes. They made little spots darker than the dust. _Neji, Aki, how can I ever say sorry? _Hiashi spoke softer this time, "You know, I really don't want to do this to my niece and nephew, but, it's a family tradition that I have to go along with." Neji stared at the adults, a confused face implanted on his head. Hizashi slowly nodded his head, still focused down to the ground. Hiashi took Neji's hand, "Come Neji." They started walking slowly past the mourning Hizashi. Hiashi paused right beside his brother, an awkward moment swept through, like wind slipping through a desert. "Hizashi, please, forgive me." Hiashi blinked back a tear, and kept walking towards the Hyuuga manor.

----------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------

Hiashi crouched down andgot the medicinal items necessary. _Im sorry Neji. I don't know Neji, he might bleed, as Hizashi did, or maybe he might not. _Hiashi brought out several feet of white bandages just in case. _I'll bring out the antiseptic and --- _His thoughts were interrupted.

"Uncle Hiashi?" Neji sat down on the Dojo's floor. He squirmed around a bit to make himself comfortable, "Why was my father crying?" Hiashi hesitated for a moment. He then straightened up and walked over to his nephew. He knelt before him.

"Neji, Im not sure how to explain this," Hiashi picked Neji up and set him on his feet, "You know that the Hyuuga clan categorizes its inhabitants into the Main Family, and the Branch. I am in the main family, so that makes Hinata in the main family too. Your father on the other hand, is in the Branch family." Hiashi put his hand on his forehead, "A special ninjutsu has been passed down this family for generations. It allows the main family to mark the Branch family. It makes them swear an oath that you can only go back on if you wish to die." His hand slipped down his face, "Neji, you have to make this oath, actually you have no choice." Hiashi stood up.

He slowly performed handsigns. A greenish glow filled the room, a figure formed infront of Hiashi. With every handsign it grew brighter and brighter. Neji drifted slowly to a corner, "Uncle?" Neji stared in fright, "Uncle, please stop, this is scaring me! Uncle!" Hizashi performed the last handsigns.

"Neji, I have no choice, please, forgive the main house." Hiashi's cheek was shining with wet tears.

Hiashi raised his hands close to his face, and closed his eyes, face glowing an eerie green light. "(unknown chanting. Will be known as "blahblah")" Hiashi opened his eyes, for a moment, his eyes turned jet black, then became diluted and returned to white. "blahblahblahblahblahblah." His blahing got stronger and more fierce, "blahblahblAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!" The ground shook. Neji crouched in the corner, frightened, and scared. He wept silently as his uncle chanted the unknown words, "-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH!"

A green 'x' surrounded by wavy lines appeared in between his hands. With every second, it grew brighter, and sharper. Hiashi closed his eyes and a single tear fell onto the ground. Neji leant on the locked door weeping with fright. Hiashi opened his eyes again, "Neji, I'm sorry." He thrust his hands forward and the green 'x' sliced through the air, it landed painfully onto Neji's forehead. Neji whimpered in pain.

--then, everything, went silent. It was if nothing happened. The birds chirped, and the normal everyday chatter of people went by. Hiashi fell to his knees, _Why? Why do we have to do this to our loved ones? _He crawled over to his fallen nephew. The breaths came out in horrid gasps. Neji was having a reaction, similar, to his father's. The seal on his head gleamed brightly.

Trickles of blood fell from his face, they looked like -- tears. Red tears, streaming down an infant's cheek. Hiashi bandaged up Neji's forehead. He picked him up and held him awhile.

Hizashi burst into the room, "My son, is he alright?" Hizashi snagged Neji away from his brander. He was crying, "Neji…Neji…" Whimpering, he stood up, "Hiashi, what do you intend to do with my daughter?" The tears still streamed down his face.

"I-" Hiashi looked into his brother's fierce yet saddened eyes, "I- I- will take care of Aki later on." He looked to the ground to clear up his misery. He looked at his brother again, face gleaming with pleasure, "But right now, my daughter has presents to open!" Hiashi marched out of the room with his fake happiness. Hiashi glared at his brother's back, _If you really didn't want to do this, you would not have laid a finger on my son. But I don't believe you didn't want to force this upon us. You WANTED us to be tortured. You enjoy branding every person important to you, including - me. Our own FATHER branded me. And put me into this damned and cursed Branch family_.

Hizashi stood up and walked up the stairs to Neji's room. Carefully, he laid him onto his bed. The bandage on his forehead was tinged with blood. Hizashi sighed, not with grief, but with anger. He stood up quickly and transferred himself to his daughter's room. She slept so peacefully there, not knowing what would happen to her when she awoke. Just gently breathing there, so quiet and so small. The amount of pain such a small being can handle is limited, and yet, the main family still forces the pain unto these small children. Hizashi stroke his child's feverish forehead.

It's a horrid thing.


	4. Gone

"Isn't it a beautiful day father?" Neji smiled up to his dad. A white bandage was wrapped around and around his little head. Hizashi smiled back.

"Yes, it is beautiful." Hizashi looked at the broken path they were climbing. It was headed straight for the Hyuuga dojo. A gym where only specially chosen Hyuugas were allowed to enter. Since Hizashi was the brother of the Hyuuga leader, he was allowed and so was his children.

Aki, unfortunately, was still bed ridden and the nurses would not allow her to train until her wounds had healed up. Neji was accompanying his dad to the dojo so he could train with Hinata, the future Hyuuga heir.

---------------------------------- x ----------------------------------

"Your footwork is poor!" Hiashi cornered his daughter.

"Awh!" Hinata tripped on her feet.

Hizashi stared daggers at the girl. _Today, is the day… _He cleared his throat.. " Neji." Neji looked up eagerly at his father. He smiled that little smile, that last and final little smile.

"Neji, you are to live to protect Hinata-sama and the Hyuga blood." Hizashi continued watching his brother and niece fight it out in front of him.

"Yes, Father!" Neji looked at his opponent, keen on battling. Hizashi focused and activated his Byakugan. He looked at the girl's chakra points thoroughly.

Hiashi's senses perked up. _Killing intent! _He slid his body in front of his daughter.

"Huh?" Hinata gasped quietly as her father shielded her from what to come.

"Hah!" Hiashi focused his power to his hand sign. A sharp noise kept tinging in Neji's ear. He found his father gasping and screaming.

"FATHER!" Neji fell to his knees to try and comfort his father. Hizashi screamed and rolled around the floor clutching his head. The forest was filled with sharp wails from Hizashi as his curse seal sliced through his head.

"ARGHH!" Hizashi tugged his headband off. "ARGHH!" He winced some more in pain, "ARGHH!"

"Father! Father!" Neji tugged on his father's kimono fearfully, "What's wrong?"

Hiashi lowered his hand sign. "Leave, I will forgive your foolishness no longer." _Brother, I am sorry it had to come to this. _

Neji heard his uncle say this and hatred and anger filled his once innocent heart. He glanced at his father trembling on the floor in pain. Tears billowed up in his eyes.

"You mustn't forget your duty!" Neji though of his uncle. _How could he be so evil. To do something like this to his own flesh and blood. _Hizashi shuddered as he tried to stand up.

"Gah!" Hizashi coughed up some blood. "C-come Neji, let's go." He took his son's hand in his. Hizashi was still quivering. Neji looked back at his uncle and cousin before closing the dojo door, tears coming out in torrents. He glared at his cousin and uncle and slammed the door.

He grasped his father's hand harder and sobbed, pitifully, into his kimono.

---------------------------------- x ----------------------------------

Crickets chirped near by. A distant song, played by the shiest creatures. A full orchestra. A so called 'peaceful' night. I think not. Thousands of kilometers away, two distinct groups were planning. The Akatsuki and the Ninja of the city hidden in the Cloud. Each had a set goal.

A fierce voice echoes through the quiet night, "GO!" But a thousand kilometers away, nothing was heard, but the orchestra of crickets.

At the park, some little kids were still playing to the light of the fire flies. It was so peaceful, looking at the children, no one could guess how much pain and suffering one little boy could take. That little boy sat with his father at the swing set. He had cried himself to sleep, and the tears still shone brightly on his face. The father also cried. Hizashi Hyuuga looked at the sky. The bright stars twinkled off his creamy white eyes. _Paradise. _He closed his eyes and stood up.

(A/N: don't you just hear a sad song playing in the background? REALLY quietly as Hizashi carries Neji to his bed and thinks of things? PLEASE review!)

The other children took no notice of the man and son. Hizashi feet made the grass whisper. With each step he took, his sanctuary faded. He gazed soberly up towards the Hyuuga mansion. The white marble was incredibly dirty and the name plate '太陽'.

(AN: I think that says hyuuga, but im not sure it could be this one too à 日向市. Also, REVIEW! And I changed the ages of Neji and Aki from 14 to 13. I don't know why, I might change it again. REVIEW to tell me what age they seem like.)

Hizashi went along inside and climbed the steps to his childrens' quarters. They were on the second floor from the top, under his and his brother's rooms. He laid Neji to rest and stayed awhile over him. He silently left, a hint of a tear at the corner of his white eye. He climbed steps again and his legs almost ached because of them. He look at his feet, _oops, I left my shoes on… _He continued looking down until he reached the top floor. An uncanny presence overwhelmed him. A dark one, a mysterious one.

---------------------------------- x ----------------------------------

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now

o  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore  
o  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

o  
What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
o  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass  
o  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say

o  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

o

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

-o-

("Into the West" - Annie Lennox)

http/ x ----------------------------------

"Sleep, my children." Hizashi kissed Neji's and Aki's foreheads and left the room.

The cold wind rattled against the windows. A small draft entered the room, and with it, three black shadows. The shadows nodded in an agreement. They would help each other acquire whatever they needed. The shadows disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Aki's eyes gleamed in the dark night. She had heard footsteps outside. _What happened? _Her brow furrowed slightly as she remembered the shinobi that attacked her.-

_(AN: This is really off topic, but I just noticed that Aki, which means autumn and Hyuuga, which means sun: together Hyuuga Aki means Autumn Sun but actually Sun Autumn… well then… REVIEW PLEASE!)_

- The footsteps had come closer. She closed her eyes, thinking, _Oh no, if father has come to check on us, he'll scold me for being awake so late! _The paces subsided. Aki heard the shoji (障子) door slide open. Aki peeked out and could make out two silhouettes behind the noren curtains. (Japanese curtains) Slowly, a hand appeared on the other side of the noren. It was a covered hand, so it was black. Aki quickly sealed her eyelids together. People who had soft and silent feet entered the room. A normal person wouldn't have been able to here them, but Aki, who was trained as a Shinobi could hear it as if it were the hubbub of a large crowd.

"Deidara…" One of the shadows whispered ever so softly.

The other shadow slapped the speaker hard on the face, "You idiot! They are shinobi too remember. They're even supposed to be 'prodigies!'" She hissed in his ear, "Shut UP! Go to the room beside this one and get the boy!"

By the sound of their footsteps, it seemed one left and the other was gradually moving forwards. Aki felt the presence of the person loom over her bed. "Well, well, well, little one." Aki recognized this voice, it was the man-woman. (See Ch. 2: The Last Day) Aki felt her blankets rustle. She was being picked up! Aki grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against her wall. It created a loud thudding sound, loud enough to be heard throughout the mansion. She then kicked her lamp shade so it broke into pieces on the wooden floor. Glass shards scattered across the tatami mat. A cold hand slapped her face, Aki could feel cold tears tingle at the edges of her eyes. Then, all she could feel was the cold air rushing as she was being carried out of the room.

The cold air gushed towards her face faster and faster until her face felt numb. The arm that carried her was holding too hard, and for a little kid, it hurt a lot. She felt a familiar presence beside her, she peeked and saw her brother. "Nii-san!" He looked up and saw her before they both were whacked on the side of the head with a piece of cloth. (more of like a whip) A choking sensation flooded my body. The cloth was wrapped against my neck and it was obvious that she had much difficulty breathing.

Hizashi rushed into Aki's room, he noticed the broken lamp and the thrown clock. He ran into Neji's room and saw that his bed was a mess and the swan feathers that stuffed his pillows floated in and fell from the air. Hizashi's eyes widened and he ran to get his brother.

A third shinobi came round to her right side. The shinobi was carrying an out-cold little girl. Aki opened one of her eyes slightly but then winced as the cloth grew tighter. The cold air had stopped, they had stopped moving. She looked ahead and saw her father and uncle coming towards them. She looked at her brother and saw that his captor had fallen at the hands of her father. The little girl was also safe, in the hands of her father. Aki smiled a bit, knowing that her brother was safe.

"Damn!" The person carrying her threw some shuriken at her father and then preformed hand signs that would allow him to transfer his body to another place. Aki watched in slow motion as her father put Neji on his feet and dodged the throwing stars. Hiashi watched as one of the throwing stars hit his daughter. Aki knew he wouldn't make it to her on time.She screamed, "FATHER!"

- and then, she was gone.


	5. Conference

Hizashi's throat was sore from screaming. _FATHER…FATHER…Father…father…ther… _Aki's voice rang in his ear. He had let his child be taken. What kind of father is that? What was worse, he let the person that nearly took his son escape as well. Hizashi, the kinder twin could not take another's life, he merely put him at a near death experience.

"Hizashi," The shinobi that Hiashi killed lay at his feet. The exterminated one had his mask off. He had bandages wrapped on his head and an eye patch that covered his left eye. His head protector told them that he was from the Hidden Cloud Village or Kumogakure. "Hiashi, what do you think they'll do with Aki?"

Hizashi knelt down to pick up his slightly injured son, "I am not sure, but one thing for certain is, we cannot let Neji remember this day." Hizashi stared up at the sky, "They were close – so close – after all. Losing a sibling is an unpleasant thing." Hizashi glared fiercely at his own mirror image. "Horrid." He turned his back on Hiashi and walked towards their mansion.

------------------------------ x ------------------------------

"EAHHHHHHHHHHEAHHHHHHHEEEHEEEEEEHAHHHHHHH!" Miles away the ninja carrying Aki sped towards Kawa no Kuni. "DADDY! NII-SAN!" Aki bawled louder each time.

"Shut up kid." The person flicked his or her little cloth and struck Aki on her face, which only resulted to further blubbering. Aki tried to push herself from the person's arms, but he (or she) held on fast.

Finally, Deidara started to lose pace. An ancient fortress like building came into view. Deidara spotted Kisame several meters below her. He was angrily looking up.

Deidara landed with a little thump and set Aki on the ground. She looked at Aki as if to say, _Stay there you little freak!_ Kisame growled furiously, "That bitch's father nearly KILLED ME!" He advanced on Aki. Aki raised her arms in of her in a way to block any incoming attacks.

"Leave the kid alone Kisame!" hissed Deidara, "Never mind her father, it is just natural instinct to attack someone who is trying to get to their kid. Just like our third partner." _Curse your weakness Cloud Ninja. _

The two S-class shinobi ranted for several minutes…

Several minutes later…

"You two never shut up." Deidara and Kisame did shut up though. In the tree above them, stood a person. His long black cloak was adorned with boastful red designs. His hair was a grayish black and his eyes – his blood red eyes – bore into their minds.

"Uhh…" Deidara thought for a moment, "OH! Hey Itatchi, I just came back, the little girl was a sort of nuisance."

Itatchi leered, "Little Girl, eh." The Uchiha leapt from the tree and landed in front of Deidara, "Where?"

Deidara looked about her.

(AN: Hey, again. Welcome to Chapter 5! Anyway, you know how in anime when they're missing something, they outline it in dotted lines? Well just imagine that for this, because that's what I'm imagining! Except, well, it's hard to outline a person… Review please! Oh, and also, I don't know what should happen… Please give me some ideas; this story is going no where!)

"EH?" Deidara grew in a panicky state. "She was just right here! Kisame, you saw her right. She was wearing a long t-shirt and pants and she was wearing martial arts BLACK BELT!" Deidara looked at Kisame for support, "DAMMIT!" He disappeared in a rocky whirlwind.

Itatchi stared blankly at the ground, "Kisame, he wants to see you."

"He? He who?" Kisame's eyes widened until they almost popped out of their sockets, "Why? What does he want?"

Itatchi eyes stayed on the ground, "Go on!" Kisame tottered away. Itatchi too left. And when his presence was gone, the spot where Aki lay, burst into flames.

The smell of morning wafted through Aki's nose. She placed herself under the roots of a beech tree and she could feel the warm moss on her bare hands. The ground trembled slightly, but she paid no heed. A few rocks fell on to her head. She peeked out from under the roots and listened. A slight "swish" and then a "pock." _Swishpock… Swishpock… Swishpock… Swishpock…_Hand signs.

Aki felt her body rise. Actually, the roots were rising. Aki tried to run for it but the roots came around and wrapped around her waist. Aki screamed, and pounded on the wood that bound her. The roots twisted onto her wrists and soon she couldn't move at all. "WAHHHH!"

"Wow, you're a little cry baby aren't you." Aki became silent for a moment long enough to see that it was Deidara talking. "I spent my free time chasing you down instead of having fun." One of the roots that Deidara controlled came round and slapped Aki on the face. It left a deep red mark that soon began to bleed. Aki whimpered.

"Let me GO! WAHHHHH" Aki cried and cried. Deidara lost her patience. She directed a tree root to cover Aki's mouth and another to slowly wrap around her neck. Deidara sneered.

"Can't cry much now, can you." The tree roots brought Aki closer to Deidara until their noses almost touched. "Well. That's too bad isn't it?" The roots tightened and suffocated Aki's little body.

"MmmMMm.HM! Mmhh!" Tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Aww…" Deidara directed a tree branch to wipe Aki's tears away, "Don't cry. It's going to be okay, we won't hurt you…" The tree's roots squeezed the air out of Aki, her whole body throbbed with pain. The tree branch around her neck pulsed eagerly. Deidara smiled again. The tree roots rose through the air until Deidara was just a little dot, it then contracted dangerously, loosened and let Aki go. As she fell through the air, a gush of wind came by and slowed her fall. Deidara frowned, _Aww… I wanted for her to die; now I have to carry her back to the base._

Aki struck the ground. Deidara casually walked over to her and said, "We won' hurt you…"

Aki's vision faltered, everything grew muffled and blurry. The world was almost all black.

"We won't, at least, not yet…" And then, everything was black.

------------------------------ x ------------------------------

"The Cloud Shinobi leader tried to abduct our children?" Hiashi repeated this line very dully, as if he didn't believe it.

The Conference in the room was held at midday. Many Jounin and leaders of each clan attended.

"The Cloud Ninjas are very upset about their leader." Hokage-sama remarked. The murmuring grew louder, "Hiashi, in return for the death of their leader, they have demanded a corpse… your corpse." The Hokage looked into Hiashi's eyes.

"There's no choice then… If my life will save the village…"

"Hmmm," Hokage stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Hold on Hiashi, the advanced blood of the Hyuga clan is a valuable trump card to this village. Protecting that has always been the duty of the main family." One of the Hyugas answered.

"..yes but before that duty, if the village is drawn into a dangerous war…"

"I know. That's why, the Branch family exists."

"!" Hiashi stared at the member of his clan.

"We will have to hand over Hizashi's body in place of yours."

"! No!" Hiashi cried pitifully.

"Oh yes, but Hizashi has already agreed." The member of the clan smiled maliciously.

Hiashi gaped at his brother. _Why? This is my responsibility. _Hizashi gazed emptily back.

"Why? But they want the secrets of the Byakuugan Abilities. With Hizashi, once he's killed, that ability will be sealed! I do not see the cloud shinobi being satisfied with that."

"Heh. That may be their true intention, but their demand was simple; Hand over Hyuuga Hiashi's body-" He paused for a moment, like he was letting the words sink through the twins, "- If we act like we've agreed and hand over Hizashi's body, which is a duplicate of yours, they should not be able to complain any further."

"…" Both brothers did not say a word.

The silence was finally broken when Hiashi protested, "…But…"

"Hiashi, the time has come when… each generation has protected the Hyuga blood in this way… You must have the heart to let go of even a sibling to protect that blood, our blood. That is the destiny of the main family, and to all born under the Hyuga name."

Everybody was silent.

"..pff. What happened to the always confident Hiashi-sama?" Hizashi smirked towards his pair.

"This is VASTLY different from anything in the past, I can't so easily…"

Hizashi rushed forward and carefully pressed two chakra points in Hiashi's body. Hiashi thumped to the ground and lay there for a while, thinking.

"Guh.. Hizashi you…"

"Please let me go."

"Y-you have Neji, why for the ma-main family do you choose death?" Hiashi's voice trembled, like he was about to cry.

"That is incorrect." Hizashi knelt down beside his brother, talking to his ear, "I have always hated the main family, and honestly I still do. That's why, it's not for you as a member of the main family. I want to die and save you as my brother. I have given myself, for the first time, the freedom to choose."

The Jounin in the room were speechless. They stare in utter amazement at the two brothers.

"I have only shown my ugly side to my children, Neji, Aki. Yet here, I finally understand my own will. So please, tell this to Neji," Hiashi closed his eyes, thinking of his brother's words, "That I am not being killed to protect the main family, but to protect him, my brother, my family, and my village. I am choosing death with my own will."

"Choosing death is freedom?" Hiashi gasped out some words

"Brother… I wanted just once to disobey the Hyuuga destiny. I wanted to choose my own destiny. That is all." Hizashi stood up and cleared his throat. He walked casually out the building with two escorts.

Hiashi lay on the ground for a while, thinking of his brother's last words.

------------------------------ x ------------------------------

The wind ran between the son and father, and along with it, a few leaves. They flew in the pattern of the wind. An inescapable path led by the wind.

"Neji," Hizashi stared glumly at his son. Neji looked at his father with so much glee and excitement. Hizashi wished that he had at least some good news to tell his son.

"Neji, you must live. You are a man loved by the Hyuuga talent, even more than anyone in the clan." Hizashi chuckled silently at his son's bemused facial expression. He stroked his son's head, "I wish I could've born you into the main family."

Another gush of wind came by. Neji stared at his dad, _was he hinting something. _It was like he was. As Neji stood there, it seemed like one second his father was right beside him, happy, and always there, and when the wind came by, his memory, faded away.


	6. Soul Travel

Trees were zooming past her. She ran swift, like a hare. Away from the place that tortured her for as long as she could remember.

The Akatsuki, a criminal organization made up of the 9 lost nins from Konoha, hidden Mist, Hidden Sand, Hidden Rock, Hidden Grass, and Hidden Sound. There are nine ninjas together that participated in her torment. Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itatchi were the ones that she saw mostly. But once, she recalled from her cell she saw a long dark shadow appear before her. The room grew cold and everything suddenly had a hushed silence. Even Itatchi, the one who tortured her most with the worst tactics, worshipped him. That was the Akatsuki leader.

Aki reached the Konoha borders, approximately two miles away from the Akatsuki Fire Country base. She slowed a bit and took in her surroundings. Freedom. That's what it was.

A loud wave of applause came from her left. She carefully but swiftly performed the hand signs to activate her Byakuugan. There was a Chuunin exam going on. _How sad, _she thought. The individuals that were fighting were much too big. She had become a qualified genin when she was six, and a Chuunin when she was 8, she had yet to become the equal of Itatchi and the others, a Jounin.

Aki was drawn to the stadium and she set herself charily on the branch of her tree. At the moment, there was a battle going on. _Two boys_, she thought, _I wonder who wins._

There was a boy in an orange suit battling and another guy who wore his hair long and had on some shorts. She watched as the guy in orange used Shadow Clone Jutsu, _Heh, I learned _that_ when I was seven._ The clones of Orange-kid went after its opponent. Aki watched as the opposing person dodged every single attack. _I guess they're not THAT bad. _Aki used her sight to catch a glimpse of the guy with the long hair. She nearly fell off her tree when she saw that he too had no color in his eyes.

"Well, well, well."

Aki spun around and saw that Deidara had found her. "This is where you sped off too you little cretin." Aki jumped to a tree farther away from Deidara. "You already ran away, I know your tactics." Spinning around, Aki leapt from tree to tree. The stadium beside her grew quiet; she could hear a distinct voice telling something sort of a story.

A sharp pain came from her back and crept to the other parts of her body. She could feel the Acupuncture needle protruding from her spine. She was aware that her vision went blurry, but she kept on going. Soon her body was not fit to move. The poison had then struck her mind. Her arms and legs go numb; her eyes had lost their sight.

Then something appeared in front of her. A figure, "I told you." The figure stuck out its hand, "I know your pattern, we raised you since you were a toddler, we taught you everything you know, we KNOW you, well for now, nighty night." The figure thrust its hand forward and a rush of chakra flowed throughout Aki's body. She could vaguely remember the great roar of applause before everything went black.

Deidara looked at the girl leaning upon his (or her. I don't really know…) arm, light as a feather. He looked towards the stadium, Orange-guy won. _Peh. _He swung Aki onto his shoulders and disappeared in a storm of rocks and dirt.

: x :

"I found her sir." Deidara dropped Aki onto the stone ground. "She'll wake up in about a quarter of an hour." _Actually, a normal shinobi would wake up in about four hours…considering the amount of poison I put into her system._

The shadow that Deidara spoke with shifted. You could barely see the glinting red eyes of the person. A male voice spoke out, "Good, give her to Uchiha." Uchiha Itatchi stepped out from the shadows, "I'm sure you know the drill eh Itatchi?"

Itatchi nodded and spoke with a slimy, sluggish voice, "Yes sir, shall we bring her back to Kawa no Kuni?"

(AN: I think Kawa no Kuni is the main hideout of the Akatsuki, in my story they have one in each country, but that's just made up. In the manga and anime and movies they only have one. PS. Please Review more! Oh and help me think of what to happen next! Thanks to )

"No. I have something yet to do, let's say, an experiment here in Konoha."

Itatchi gave his leader a look of jealousy and took Aki away.

: x :

_Cold air rushed in my face. Someone was carrying me, a strong arm. The arm told me it's bearer was not very kind. I struggled, the arm's grip grew tighter on me. It was so tight it hurt. There was another presence beside me, a familiar one, one that was kind and welcoming. I looked, my brother was there. He was asleep, I called to him, and slowly, he opened his eyes. We both saw our position, being kids, we couldn't do much. We cried, really loudly, but not very long. A gigantic piece of cloth came across my face and hit me, the cloth was then wrapped around my neck, and I couldn't breathe. Same with my brother. At least the cold air stopped, I opened my eyes a little, I saw two figures ahead. FATHER! And UNCLE! They came for us, I was frightened and closed my eyes. I heard commotion on either side of me. I opened my eyes, my brother was safe, and another little girl was safe as well. It seemed like eternity, waiting for someone to come save me as well, but --_

_No one came._

: x :

Aki's eyes twitched open. Her surroundings were simple; gray, dusty. A single mat lay near the corner where Aki was allowed to sleep. There was a bunch of trays in the other corner that was shaped into a castle like a tower of cards. Dust bunnies ran around everywhere. Aki took once glance at her prison and felt like crying. But shinobi don't cry, so she kept it in.

Thirteen years of imprisonment and she couldn't even manage to get at least one hour of fresh air and freedom. Aki scuttled to the corner where she sat, head resting on her knees.

After a while the bolt of the door slid, and the door swung open. Kisame stepped in with a bunch of other guys behind him. "Come here." Kisame spoke casually and calmly.

Aki didn't budge and remained glued to her spot in the corner of the room. Kisame walked up and wrapped his hand around Aki's arm, "I said, COME!" He yanked Aki's arm out of its socket. (AN: not literally, but somewhat, her arm is broken now.) Aki yelped in pain, causing one of Kisame's henchmen to strike her face. Aki stared forward as Kisame's friends took some rope and pushed the pinioned Aki out the door.

Aki was to have an audience with Itatchi. When she arrived, Itatchi was leering at the opposite of the room. Aki was weak and her arm was in horrible pain. Kisame's henchmen supported her, lucky enough, and she didn't fall, yet. Itatchi spoke in a soft but stern manner, "Let her go."

Aki felt her legs crumple under her. She lay on her side breathing in gasps as her broken arm supported her weight. Itatchi walked up toward Aki, strutting in a weird manner. "You ran away again, and you illegally used your powers without our consent."

"I-I don't need your consent!" Aki spat out. Itatchi instantly appeared in front of her and grabbed her hair, making her face him, eye to eye.

"What did you say?" Itatchi looked at Aki and when she didn't say anything he struck her so that she fell on the ground again she struggled to kneel with her hands tied behind her. After a while, her energy drained, she collapsed in a panting heap on the floor. "We have raised you since you were four, fed you, and even provided clothing and shelter for you, and what do we get, your foul mouth. You constantly are running away." He paused after each phrase, thinking what the next one should be. He conjured a chair out of thin air and sat down on it. "Get up Aki."

Obviously, she couldn't. Itatchi signaled to the others to force her up. She stood, arms around two ninjas that supported her. Itatchi came up again and whispered into her ear. "Today, the last time you can use your powers when we're present." As he was saying those words, a yellow line appeared on his glowing hands. Aki stared at her tormentor with odium and loathing.

Itatchi kicked her in the stomach sending her to the opposite wall. Eight kunai knives hurtled through the air and pinned Aki into the wall, she remained still. Itatchi put the glowing hands to his mouth and carefully breathed deeply into it. The color turned a sickening green. In turn each of the shinobi all around exhaled and Itatchi's hands turned a deep mauve. Finally, a single leaf, from their leader, flew through the window and landed on Itatchi's hand. The leaf was instantly burnt up and Itatchi watched in fascination as his hand turned a deep purple. Itatchi closed his eyes and blew again on the spell. A purple triangular line appeared and flew through the air. It landed with a sickening snap on Aki's right cheek.

Aki's eyes burst open as her new seal felt like it was ripping open he face. She screamed and before she knew it, it was over. Her head bowed and she sat there motionless.

"Hn." Itatchi snickered, "What a weakling. Put her back in her room."

: x :

Aki fell again; she couldn't stand, not yet. She was so weak after that meeting with Itatchi, what did he do? Aki felt something warm and sticky oozing down her face. She lay on the ground and labored to lift her arm and wipe the liquid off. When she brought her hand back down, it was trickling with red, thick blood. Aki gritted her teeth. She turned her head slightly to see what her guards were doing from outside her bolted door. _Good, they're not looking. _Aki closed her eyes and summoned the bit of strength in her and used it to control time. Aki's soul rose from her body, invisible to anyone she disliked. It was rising higher and higher passing through walls and floors. Aki's core passed through a room. Her real body, her physical body, stirred a bit as her soul reached its highest length. Her body erupted into minor convulsions and then she was still.


	7. Important Prophecy Changed

---Important—

Hello everyone! This kawaiii talking. I just needed to say that I changed the prophecy a bit. I didn't add enough detail and thank you very much chairomori for informing me that the prophecy made no sense. The changed parts are in bold letters.

Well here is the new one:

_"She doesn't bear one child, but two. Twins. A boy and a girl. You are lucky Hizashi, these will not be ordinary children." She _

_looked at him, "They will be prodigies of our clan. Their power will surpass any other persons in this family of ours. They will be _

_special, and will be key subjects to assassinations. You must protect them Hizashi.! **Thirteen years from now, some thing will **_

_**go awfully wrong.**" She gripped her son's shoulders, still gasping for air. "Son, you must protect them**! Many people will try **_

_**and take them from you, and I have seen that one of them succeeded. People will detest them for what they are, freaks, they **_

_**say.** They are special and a key to our, **Konoha's** future. One of them, a prodigy of our clan, the first born, the other a prodigy _

_of all prodigies, the second born. Remember son... PROTECT them!" The old lady fell back on the chair clutching her chest. A _

_deep wheezing sound echoed through the room. **"Peh, if they only knew, that those freaks would do for them…" **The elderly _

_lady's breathing slowed down and then all way quiet, she didn't move again._

* * *

I PUT A LINE THERE! YAYAYAY! READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Hotel Hyuuga

"Yes!" Tenten grinned broadly, her hair was disarrayed and some strands of hair fell out from the two buns on the top of her head. _YAY! I hit bulls eye two hundred times in a row! Now, Neji'll like me more! _Tenten thought and then went up to collect her throwing knives from the bulls eye dummy.

"Tenten." She heard a small voice ahead, looking up, she blushed madly. The source of the voice looked at the birds flying in the sky, "Do you hear that?" The young girl listened closely, amidst all the training grunts of her team mate Rock Lee she heard a soft crunching of leaves about two miles away.

"Yes. Yes, Neji-kun, I can hear it." The boy named Neji got up, he was about five foot, four inches and he walked slowly towards the noise, hands in his pockets. Tenten saw that her crush was walking away; quickly she came up with something to say, "Neji! Wait! Are you going to that sound? At least let me and Lee come with you."

Neji stopped for a moment and turned his head slightly so you could see his colorless eyes, "Peh." He stared forward again, "If you want, I'm not liable for any of your injuries." Tenten smiled.

"Hai!" She threw a kunai blade towards Lee, it hit the ground a hair's width away from his hand, he was doing push ups.

"WHA!" He looked at her angrily, "WHAT!" The young girl with the buns motioned towards her walking team mate. Lee understood at once and followed them.

: x :

Aki, her soul actually, stopped by a tree and took a deep breath. Again, at least for a while, she was free. She was exhausted though, using time traveling was a very tiresome process. She had a week before her soul would have to go back into her body. Aki walked on hoping to find some river or stream, she didn't remember where she had gone the last time she was 'free.'

She sat on rock to catch her breath; it was cold though so she got up quickly. She scoured the ground for the herbs that helped with her usual symptoms of dizziness, headaches, fevers and drowsiness when she time traveled. Aki found one petal of the Red Clover plant. She quietly ground it up and put a pinch of the dust into her mouth. She felt a little better, her nerves were soothed and she could breathe better, but she was not better enough. She kept walking, on and on, stopping occasionally to lean on a tree, breathing was getting harder and harder.

CRUNCH. Aki turned around, scared it might be one of the Akatsuki. Quickly she activated her Byakuugan and looked into the bushes. There were two people there, apparently one of them was a girl, the other…

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE YOU PIECE OF VERMIN!" Lee jumped out of bushes and pointed a finger at Aki. Aki sweatdropped when she saw what Lee looked like. He was wearing bright green spandex from head to toe. He had a bowl shaped hair cut and the worst was… the caterpillars that danced about his forehead. Were they caterpillars? _! They're his EYEBROWS! _Aki's eyes widened. "HEY! YOU – YOU – YOU HAVE WHITE EYES!" Aki noticed her Byakuugan was still activated, she hastily de-activated it. Aki put her hands behind her back and produced a sand storm, her eyes turned into Hazel-brown. The sandstorm kept running. "HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO! ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Aki thought it was enough and slowed down the storm. She heard a sharp gasp from the green beast. "TENTEN! Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Aki stopped the storm completely. She saw the green beast, Lee, bent over his friend, Tenten apparently, she was lying on the ground, blood was just visible under her forehead protector.

When Aki approached, Lee stood up and tried to attack her, of course, she dodged easily, she was some sort of a ghost anyway. Lee recovered from his shock that someone had dodged his attack. Aki stared at him thoughtfully. He charged at her again, before he was in a two meter radius from her, she disappeared.

"You're funny. Let me heal your friend." Lee noticed that Aki was kneeling beside Tenten. A weird, soft glow was coming from her hands. She closed her eyes and a bright flash of light illuminated the forest. When Lee could open his eyes again, he saw Tenten sitting up and looking around.

"Hey, Um… What happened?" Tenten looked at Lee. "Haha, you look confused, I guess you don't know."

Neji was still in the bushes as Tenten and Lee left the premises. He was shocked at how a _girl _could contain so much power. He went over to the place she was kneeling, a long red ribbon caught his eye. _This looks familiar. It brings back old memories._ Neji quietly pocketed it and then walked back to where his partners were.

Aki was on a tree near by. _Phew, that was close. _She giggled to herself. _That was fun, I like those people! I hope I can see them again. _A harsh breeze came by and Aki disappeared.

: x :

Aki arrived at the colorful village of Konoha. Luckily, she became a chuunin here at age of 8. Her Konoha forehead protector hung like a bandana from her neck. The Konoha symbol was engraved in gold instead of plain silver, seeing that she was one of the youngest Chuunins at age 8. The symbol glinted proudly from under her hair.

If you don't get where her forehead protector is, read below. If you do, then skip everything that is in italics until in bold it says STOP.

_(I know you don't get where it is… hmmm, let's see. You know how cow boys where those bandanas around their necks or how people tie bandanas around dogs' necks? Well, her forehead protector is around her neck like that, except the triangular part of it is on her back and that is where the Konoha symbol thing is. (like when you tie a triangular piece of cloth there is the knot part and then the bigger part extending from the knot.) you know what, go on google and search up 'cowboy' not 'cowboys' and click on the picture titled "A cowboy's Christmas" on page 1. You see the purple thing there? Well, you see the big triangular part that goes down to this person's belly? That is where the Konoha's symbol is. Now, turn it, the purple scarf, around so that the triangular thing is on the cowboy's back. Voila, there's how Aki's forehead protector is. You can also go on my profile and click on "headband" link and go to the place where I posted a picture that will help you understand a bit more.)_

**STOP.**

Children were running around everywhere, one of them stopped at her feet. "Hiya Miss! My name is Jenai! I'm gonna be a great shinobi like the fourth hokage!" Aki smiled, and bent over to ruffle his hair.

"I know you will." She grinned at the overjoyed boy. She focused her chakra to her future sensing powers.

_It was a mess. Everything was black and smoking. In the middle of all the havoc stood nine different people, each held one of the _Bijū (尾獣), _the magnificent tailed beasts. Starting with one tailed, Ichibi no Shuzaku to nine tailed, Kyubi no Yoko. Each person lay on the ground, being freed from their beasts at the price of their life. Aki watched as each beast successfully_ _crawled out of_ _their former bodies and destroyed each town. Aki felt the pain of each one of the _Jinchūriki_ as their screams were muffled. Aki could sense that these beasts would bring havoc and distress to the rest of the world. The little boy she just touched appeared in front of her, he was running from Sanbi, the three tailed demon. Sanbi looked very much like a shark with three tails and three dorsal fins. Sanbi had a horn protruding from the middle of its forehead that was able to pierce through any metal or rock. The little boy kept running, but stumbled, Aki couldn't bear to watch as Sanbi grew closer and closer. Aki closed her eyes to summon herself out of that vision. _

"Miss?" The little boy looked at her. She smiled back.

"I think you better get back to your academy classes." Her voice trembled as she was on the brink of crying. Sweat had formed on her brow and the thoughts of that vision crept slowly back into her mind. Once the child had left, Aki ran into a nearby forest to think about her vision.

She landed on a tall maple tree, its leaves were still full and it was a perfect place to hide and just think. She hardly noticed the other person sharing the tree with her.

"Who are you?" Aki jumped; unaware there was another in the premises. She leapt off the tree and landed on the ground. She looked up and saw that there was a young boy with white eyes on the tree, he had long hair up to the middle of his back and wore blue shorts. His t-shirt was beige/brown, and skin was quite pale.

"What my name is none of your concern." Aki replied glumly.

"It is. You have the eyes of my clan, yet I have never seen you." The boy jumped off the tree and landed in front of Aki. Aki backed away cautiously.

"I don't know your clan. I just know that I have been known as Aki." Aki eyed this boy, something about him seemed familiar, "Who are you?"

"Me? Why would you care? My name is Hyuuga Neji. My clan is the Hyuuga clan." He closed his eyes, "A cursed clan with the powers of the Byakuugan or white eye."

"Well, my eyes might be white now, but I can turn them into different colors depending on the elements that I choose to control at the time. Brown for earth; white for wind; red for fire; and blue for water." Aki closed her eyes and summoned the earth to make a sand castle. When she opened her eyes again, they were chocolate brown, "What kind of elements can you control?" She smiled.

Neji looked at her in surprise, "Control?" He took a step towards her, "What are you? What business do you have in Konoha?"

"Chill dude." Aki turned around to show him her forehead protector with Konoha's crest. "I'm from here. I just don't train here." She shuddered slightly at the thought of the Akatsuki.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "I need you to see Hiashi-sama." Aki thought, _another familiar name_.

She tapped her foot. "Oh hurry up will you, you're taking forever with all your formalities." Neji glared and grunted at her. He strode over to her and grabbed her hand, starting to drag her back into town.

"Fine! I'll take you there." Aki wiggled her hand free from his grasp.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it." She quietly followed him for the rest of the way.

: x :

The house in the distance was newly cleaned and sparkling. It was pure white marble that glinted in the setting sun. The nameplate shone and smelled of Carnauba wax.

"Wow! Is that where you live?" Aki waited for his response but only a received a mere 'hn.' "Well, it's pretty, and awfully… familiar."

Neji walked with his hands crossed at his chest and his chin up. He was really proud in Aki's eyes and was a total snob. He walked pretty fast, trying to think why he had brought along someone as stupid as her. She acted like such a little kid, but seemed familiar to him too. She had dark, straight hair, almost like his. Her eyes were happy and always wandering around, curious to see. She had the same face shape as him, if he didn't know better; he would've thought her as a sibling.

"Hey Neji, that's your name right, can I call you that?"

"No. I mean yes that's my name. No you cant call me that because I haven't the faintest clue who the heck you are." He continued walking towards his house.

"Well fine, I guess you're older than me. Hmmmm." Aki performed some hand signs and flew about four feet into the air, she then sat cross legged and floated behind Neji. "I know what'll annoy you." Aki took in a big gulp of hair and quietly bobbed over to Neji so that her mouth was right at his ear, "NEJI-NII-SAN!" Aki bellowed loudly into his ear.

Several more anger marks appeared on Neji's head. "Do you know what 'nii-san' means!" Neji fumed, his eyes were closed and twitching and his teeth were bared, "It means BROTHER! I have no SIBLINGS! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screeched into Aki's face.

"Well, I had a brother once, but I don't know if he's even still alive. We were separated." Aki thought for a while, and was quiet until they reached the Hyuuga manor was where Hiashi was waiting.

"Good evening sir." The person at the door went and took off Neji's sweater. Aki looked around. The place was maybe even more beautiful on the inside. The floor was made of the usual marble and there was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Two other crystal chandeliers were hanging on the left and right. Those chandeliers were hanging on top of two stair cases. The curving stair cases lead to an upper landing where stood a simple oak door the size of two walls of a bath room.

Neji trudged along climbing the steps, Aki closely behind. When they pushed open the doors three different hallways stretched out in front of them, to the right and to the left. Each hallway was lit by a series of different colored lights. The hallways were covered with doors, smaller than the main one, that led to each Hyuuga's rooms. Neji went down the hallway in front of them, which ended in another stairway, and climbed the stairs.

Once they were on the fourth floor they saw another set of doors at the end of the lone hallway. The door was made of glass but dark spirals of wood made its way across the glass. Aki guessed that someone of importance lived in that room.

Neji walked towards the glass doors and tapped gently on the wooden spirals. "Hiashi, I have a guest."

The man named Hiashi opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Aki. "Neji, my nephew, come in." Aki and Neji entered the room. It was as beautiful as the rest of the house. They had stepped into nice, lush, blue carpet. Ceiling fans ran on the ceiling. There was a flat screen television and a balcony. They entered a sort of sitting room through an arch. Aki sat happily in one of the bouncy arm chairs. Neji shot her a warning look as she tried to bounce up and down on the chair.

"Tell me Neji, who is this girl, she has the Byakuugan." Hiashi eyes Aki with much curiosity.

Neji opened his mouth to say something, but Aki was determined to introduce herself, "I'm Aki. At least, that's what those people called me. I think I'm an orphan and this place seems awfully familiar-"Aki kept talking while she looked around. Her eyes fell on a picture of the man Hiashi. It looked like a self-portrait but this man in the picture seemed different. For some reason, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Aki, if that is your name, what is wrong?" Hiashi looked at her. A tear dripped off her chin. She looked back at Hiashi, and smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that picture. I have no idea who it is, I'm sure it's not you, but it made me cry because I can sense that something bad had happened to him in his past."

Hiashi stared at her blankly. "That is my brother." Hiashi got up and picked up the picture. Aki glanced at him, he looked so sad and somehow angry. Then she glanced at Neji, his hands were on his lap and he seemed to be trembling uncontrollably.

"Something did happen, huh." Neji then got up, almost knocking over his arm chair and left the room. Aki heard the glass door slam and his foot steps receding down the stairs.

"Aki, I believe, I know, that you are a Hyuuga. You have all our characteristics, so you may stay here for now. To being an orphan, yes you are. I had known your parents and your sibling." Aki's eyes lit up, "I cannot tell you who that person is but you will find out after sometime, but please, pick an empty room on the third floor and enjoy your stay!"


	9. Black Death

(What the heck is a disclaimer? Since I don't know what it is, I'll just put what every one else puts.

The characters in this fiction aren't mine, except for Aki and the other Jinchūriki, not including Naruto and Gaara. PS. I NEED NAMES FOR THOSE OTHER JINCHURIKI! HELP! Please read and review. Thanks! Here we go!)

: DAY ONE :

"Neji?" Aki knocked on his door. She tried the doorknob. When she entered, she found Neji sitting on his bed, staring blankly into space. His room had a very dark feeling. It felt as if it had been shut a long time. It had a strong musty smell. "How can you stand it in here?" Aki went over to the window and opened it, her actions closely tailed by Neji's watchful eye.

"Guess what?" Aki sat on Neji's desk chair, clearly making herself comfortable, "I'm a Hyuuga! I'm related to YOU!" She smiled as Neji's expression changed from seriousness to a swear dropped face.

"Aw. I'm not THAT bad." She started rocking back and forth on her chair, "I came here to say sorry about what I said earlier. I'm sorry if it made you feel bad, I didn't know he was your father. He seemed like a nice guy from Hiashi's stories. I lost my father too; actually I'm not sure what happened to him. I know my mom died after I was born but I don't know what happened to my dad." Neji's ears perked up for this, his mom had also passed away when he was born. "Well, Hiashi told me to move into the room next to you, you can talk to me whenever you want." As she left Neji heard her mumble a few words, "I doubt you will anyway."

Neji heard her close the door of his room. He continued looking into space. He hadn't blinked for a while and his eyes really started to burn. Neji reached for his forehead protector and undid it. _She doesn't know. Doesn't know what its like to be me. _Neji flopped down on his bed to think.

Aki opened the door next to Neji's room. _I don't know? I'm not sure what he means, but I know that I have been through a lot. _Aki sat down on her new bed. Her room was pretty plain but it was better than her cell. She picked up her dusty covers and thought of remodeling her room. She stood up and absentmindedly started dusting off some of the things inside. The room wasn't entered in over nine years, everything had at least one layer of dust. Aki stepped on some broken glass and winced in pain. She had stepped on a broken clock, with by the looks of it, was thrown at the wall. She picked it up and placed it in the wastebasket. By the time she was finished the room was crystal clean. Then there was a knock.

"Aki?" It was Hiashi, he had come to say hello, he peeked through the crack in the door, "Wow, you're fast at cleaning. Well, I just came to drop some yen (AN: I don't know if they use yen in konoha, but let's just call it yen.) along so you could fix up this room." He held up 10 different priced yen bills, adding up to ¥1 000 000.

"Wow, isn't that a lot?"

"Nonsense! Afterwards, feel free to buy yourself a kimono and some new clothes. There is a festival at the end of the week. I would appreciate it if you brought Neji with you." He smiled, "He's should be like a brother to you." He left the money on her dresser and left the room. Aki gazed up to her dresser and smiled.

: DAY TWO :

Aki skipped through the streets of town, once in while stopping by a store. She already had bought herself a kimono. It was about 300 000 yen (about $2500 US) and was made of silk. It was mainly black but its sleeves' ends were red. The bottom half of the kimono, starting from the obi, represented the four elements. The Kimono was bought with some hair ornaments and earrings. Aki went to the home furnishing stores after and sold all her stuff in her room. She now had over one million yen. She bought a new swan feather bed, a mahogany dresser and cabinet, and a red beanbag to sit on. She also bought a desk and chain plus a black desk lamp. She left the store with two bags of different colored paint and a new tatami mat. She had about 500 000 yen left, and she set out back to her newly furnished home.

Aki took out a paintbrush and started painting the walls. At the end her room was magnificent. One wall was painted with different colored swirls and the remaining walls were colored dark red with black borders. Her bed had a white canopy above it and a new fan spun on the ceiling. Her bed was fixed with dozens of pillows and the tatami mat comforted her bare feet. Her red bean bag was surrounded by two different plants that made any one feel like a King. On her dresser was two folded pairs of pants and two t-shirts. Aki sat on her desk chair and fell asleep.

Hiashi knocked on her door, but when no one answered he went in. He was surprised at the scent of paint that came from the room and what made him more surprised was the layout of the room. It was different from the rest of the Hyuuga household. Hiashi held a picture of Hizashi and Neji in his hands, he placed it in front of the sleeping girl and then carefully lifted Aki up, he lay her on her bed and left the room, happy she had found her way home. _I think I'll tell them tomorrow, I don't want to bother her now. _

Neji stopped beside Hiashi and his mouth dropped at the room. "What did she do?"

"Neji, tomorrow, I'd like you and her to meet me at the Hyuuga dojo before sundown. I could tell you now, but I think it is too early."

: DAY THREE :

"It's settled then, you shall train with Maito Gai for now," the Hokage leaned back into his chair and let out a breath of air, "Go back to the Hyuuga house now."

"Hai, domo-arigato!" Aki smiled and bowed herself out of the room. When she got out she spotted her new sensei. Her jaw dropped when she saw him.

"HEHEHEY! I can just FEEL the fire of youth within you!" He casually walked up to Aki as if nothing was wrong with him, as if he was perfectly normal. He wasn't, not in the very least. Like all jounin, he wore the same green vest with many pockets. His clothes were leaf green and was made of what seemed like spandex. He had orange striped socks and his forehead protector, which was on red cloth instead of blue, hung around his waist like a belt. His hair style was hideous and reminded her awfully much of the boy she had seen some days ago. His eyebrows… his eyebrows, I have nothing to say about his eyebrows. But, if I, the author could describe it in one word… HIDEOUS! Okay, on with the show. Aki's forehead dripped with sweat, _fire of youth? WTH? (I'm sure you know what that is…) _"Come on my new pupil, I know you'll just adore your new team mates. You like Lee especially; he's my favorite, Lee. Oh, I must tell you, you look much like Neji! You could make for twins. Tenten will make a fine friend." Throughout his speech, Aki nodded and smiled. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Here we are!" Aki looked at the training ground. How plain, was her first reaction. Three wooden stakes the same width as her body. She spotted three people at a distance, there were two boys and a girl. One of the guys were Neji and the other was the kid in green spandex… _No wonder where he got his inspiration._ The girl was the one that she accidentally hurt with her sandstorm.

"HI TEAM! Hi Lee! OKAY TODAY," Gai cleared his throat, "WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT! OKAY, LEE GO WITH TENTEN, NEJI GO WITH AKI! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU YOUTHS ARE MADE OF!" Gai leaped up and landed on a turtle, that appeared out of no where by the way, and clapped his hands.

Aki closed her mouth and frowned, _great, should I really give it my all? _

"Hey." Neji looked at Aki waiting for a response.

"Mm."

"Don't think that I will go easy on you because you are related on me."

"Mm." _Give it your best shot, you can't beat me. _

Neji activated his Byakuugan and got into a fighting stance. "Then get ready." He narrowed his eyes as he saw that she hadn't bothered to move. _Fine, _he thought. Then he charged, chakra flowing through his hands. Aki watched, as if in slow motion, as her unknown sibling ran after her. She smiled reassuringly and then performed a quick handsign. She disappeared.

Neji looked up in wonder. Aki snickered at his surprised face, she was floating just above him. She controlled the wind and conjured it so that it supported her weight. She thought of what to do, because she didn't want to hurt him she began willing the ground to encase Neji in a little tomb. As it was doing that, Aki took her hand and blew, water came out of her finger tips and filled the little tomb. Neji's head bobbed out gasping for air. Aki fell to the ground laughing. "You can't even DODGE my attacks!" She continued to laugh. Neji climbed out of the tomb and sat at the top panting, _damn, I was almost beat. I must not lose my concentration. _He charged again, Aki stopped laughing and stared at him getting closer. "I'll burn you." Neji stopped in his tracks, "You know I am capable of it. If you get any closer I'll burn you." Neji took a step, Aki made her hands burn. Neji watched as the red flame licked her arms, not harming her in any way. She raised her arms, slowly and the flames turned purple. "Aren't they pretty?" She looked at him with flaming red eyes, thrusting her arms forward, rivers of flames appeared before Neji, choosing a path going his way. His eyes widened as the flames circled all around him creating a wall of fire. Aki chuckled, "I won't let it hurt you, I could, but I won't." She made the flames draw back from Neji. "Do you admit defeat."

Neji stared at her for a while, he stood there thinking, and the suddenly he dashed toward her and pressed a chakra point, "No!"

Aki was taken by surprise and coughed up blood. She then went changed into a completely different person. In a quiet voice she replied, blood trickling down her lips, "You want a fight?" She looked up revealing black eyes with white pupils, "You got one." She disappeared again.

Neji was taken aback at the force of her words. "Hello, Neji." He felt a kick to his back and he plunged forward face first, "Your Byakuugan won't help with me." He felt another kick to his stomach, the he felt the earth rising, his body, which was in a lying down position was positioned high enough to be face to face with a 5'4" body. "Remember, you started it." The wind picked up and lifted his body into the air, then the wind died and dropped him. He yelped as he almost hit the ground, only to be caught by more wind. He looked over at Aki, she held her head and was kneeling on the ground. She screamed in agony, and the world started turning black and blue. Neji watched as the blackness spread, destroying everything in its path. The blackness reached Konoha and when it continued going on it left Konoha in a mess of rubble. Aki screamed again and then the world was back to normal. She lay on the ground panting, and when Neji reached her side, she already felt nothing.


	10. Festival Feud

Hello… this is kawaiii speaking. Well, here is Chapter nine, I did a lot this weekend February 3 – 5 2006. I just had nothing to do. Well, I don't know what to happen next. Please Review. Thanks to the three who did already, names I don't want to mention just in case. Here we go! Lights.. Camera… ACTION!

: x :

The festival was coming and everyone was fretting over what to do. Dumplings were made, stands set up, kimonos bought. Aki wandered around the streets looking for something to buy for her newly found friends. Over the week, she had met several other Hyuugas, Hinata being one of them. She also received her bird in a cage seal, of course, without Neji's knowledge. Aki's neck seared with pain every once in a while.

She had met many people from training. Her teammates Lee, Neji and Tenten, and other people from different cells; she had met the stamina freak, Naruto, the last Uchiha, Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hyuuga Hinata. She also met Konohamaru, the Hokage, Kakashi and of course Gai Sensei. She had gotten gifts for everyone for the festival. She still had to get gifts for Neji, Sasuke and Hinata. For Lee, she got new gauntlets, for Tenten, high class shuriken. For Naruto, she had gotten a wind scroll that would help Naruto with most jutsus, for Sakura she got a 4000 page book about the history of Konoha and a hair brush kit, for Ino, she got a love set that included a "How to Make Love Potions" Book and for each teacher she got a crystal apple that had each of their favorite colors as the leaves. Aki still had plenty of money that she had made through the missions her and her team went through, for her; it was a snap and finished always in a minute because of her time control powers. She smiled at her own brilliance.

One of the rice ball stands had just finished painting their sign. Aki wondered why they needed so much space for those little rice balls. She went over to a neighboring stand that had some trouble putting up some of its merchandise. Aki jumped into a tree and summoned wind, she cast it down to help the people lift the stuff, and instantly, everything sprang up and hung itself in its appropriate area. The merchants were surprised and fell on the ground in shock. Aki didn't stick around.

As she fled the seen, she was deep in thought, _If only I could stay here; it's too bad I only have tonight. _Aki jumped up on a roof of a house then launched herself to jump even higher into the sky.

Neji watched from below, _what an idiot. _He got up and left the scene.

: x :

"Please Neji-niisan?" Aki sat on his chair swiveling around on one foot, "Someone, this person from our clan, has offered us a job as welcoming ushers at the festival! We get free food and everything!"

"I am NOT your nii-san! I already said no, you stubborn little girl." Aki grumbled, and then her eyes lit up.

"Oh!" She reached into the bag that sat next to her. The crinkling noise continued for a while. Then she finally straightened up and presented a wrapped package. The package was incredibly bumpy and was wrapped messily in blue and black wrapping paper. The ribbon, that was tied in a rush, which was around the parcel, was flopping over to one side. All in all, the package was not pleasing to the eye.

"Oh come on, it's just the wrapping." Aki dumped the parcel onto Neji's un-made bed and left the room, grumpy.

One thought lingered in Neji's mind, _Oh crap. _

: x :

The streets of the town were bustling, carts were rushing to and fro, people barged into stores doing last minute shopping and pets ran free from their leashes, their owners trailing behind. Aki walked amongst these people, talking casually to them once every often.

It was the night of the festival and everyone was dressed in dazzling colors. Aki wore a kimono that was black and red. The element symbols flashed brightly as light reflected off their colors. Her hair was done up in loose twin buns located approximately at the middle of the back of her head. Some hair was falling from the buns to give it a wild, crazy look. Aki was wearing several ornaments in her hair also, hair sticks held her buns in place. Several jeweled flowers, supposedly handcrafted and given to her by Hiashi, glinted genially in several places on her head. Her ears were ornamented with long silver, stringy earrings. She wore no make-up, but she looked better than most of the girls that walked past her.

She arrived at her stall for ushering and sat down, so far, only Hinata had arrived. When Aki read her mind, she noticed that Hinata was only here because she wanted to see the ever-so-joyful Naruto who, by the way, was her date. When he arrived, Aki greeted him courteously. "Hey, Naruto!" She smacked him on his head.

"OW! Oh, hey!" He rubbed the back of his head indignantly, "Hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto left the booth and ran up to the red Hinata. They talked, awkwardly, at first, after a while, things began to warm up and they talked like old friends.

Aki sat down and put her head down on the table, she rested her eyes for a bit because they were a bit tired from reading the minds of her friends. She breathed in and out. Whenever she exhaled, a warm gush of air bounced from the table she was resting on and enveloped her face. She enjoyed the warmth, for a while, compared to the cold of the night, but then she began to notice that it was too warm. Her head shot up and she saw Neji walking towards her, in the _Hakama_ she had given him.

Neji was in more like a training hakama, but it wasn't really. It was made of silk also and was a deep green and turquoise. Aki snickered at how funny her brother, which she didn't know, looked. When he got the stall Aki noticed that he was only wearing the top part of the Hakama she had given her. The top part was the green-turquoise part. The bottom of his hakama was plain black, in contrast to the white and green trimmed one she had given him. He glared at her thoroughly as she scoffed at the image. Neji was unusually well-groomed this day, usually his hair would be just a plain black mop on the top of his head, with strands flying about, and sticking around. But today, it was tied back in a neat pony-tail with his bangs, straight and sleek, hanging on either side of his face. He was still wearing his forehead protector, because of the seal, but he looked better then most days.

"You shut up, you bought this!" He hissed at Aki.

"Sorry." She immediately stopped laughing and looked at him normally, "Why are you here, you said you didn't want to come."

Neji hesitated before answering, "It doesn't matter why I'm here now. I came, isn't that what matters?" He looked away, he was about to mention the secret talk with Hiashi but Aki interrupted him.

"We have a few hours before the temple mass. What do you want to do?"

Neji stared at her blankly, _nothing actually, _"Whatever." Aki heard fast-paced steps coming towards them. After they got close, she realized that Tenten, that may have a crush on Neji, was running towards them, Lee, closely behind. They too were wearing traditional wear. Tenten was not wearing her hair in buns but in two braids that were low and fell on her shoulders. Lee had his hair spiked a bit and it seemed that he had tried to pluck his live caterpillars.

Tenten jumped right beside Neji and yelled into his ear, "HI NEJI!" While she was doing this, Neji closed his eyes, as if withstanding a big yell back; he managed to stay in his usual element, calm and collected.

Lee trudged up behind them grumbling, "Hey Lee!" Aki said cheerfully, he merely glanced at her and then glanced back to the ground, "What? Are you ashamed of your un-plucked caterpillars?" Lee stared at Aki again, his nose crunched up.

"No, its just- uh – its just…" Lee couldn't finish his sentence; he was too busy looking behind Aki towards the entrance of the festival park. Aki sensed his unawareness of her voice and followed his gaze, it ended at the end of the park. A young pink-haired girl stood over there. She was wearing a purple/ violet kimono and her hair was tied back into a bun, bangs fell loosely on her forehead and cheeks. Her green eyes sparkled and – she was following, more like stalking, another. The last Uchiha.

Aki laughed to herself, "Okay then.. Come on! We have so many stalls to attend!" In the next two hours, the four, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Aki visited stalls playing games. On ones stall, they had to shoot the prizes that they wanted, Aki was able to get everyone stuff they wanted. Lee wanted wrist bands, Neji said he didn't want anything but when Aki read his mind, he wanted the book of Jutsus, Tenten got a bull's eye board.

They visited the fish pan stall. Aki was able to secretly control the water to spit out a fish and made the wind guide it onto her fan. She watched as Lee struggled to get the fish, and as a result, falling in. She watched Neji calmly pull the fish out of the fountain and watched Tenten laugh as the fish fell at her feet and flop. They all were quiet as they ate the fish they caught, except for Lee, who was noisily wiping his Hakama with a rough towel.

After they had eaten all the fish and bloated, they went to the fortune telling shrine. Aki pointed her finger at the shaker and the wind picked up and twirled it around and around, soon the number 666 fell out.

"_Danger will soon come your way, stay calm and carefully find your way through this obstacle. Remember that there is always someone that is willing to extend a helping hand. You must find this person before it is too late."_

Aki was confused by her fortune, and asked the stall tender if the fortunes were usually correct. He responded in a full story about some lady who had got the fortune "Your pockets will soon be deep," and the next day she won the lottery for ¥ 10 000 000. And then some story about this other dude that had a fortune, "Good luck," and the next day, he was in an accident and passed away.

Tenten grabbed the fortune out of her hand, her brows furrowed as she read it, "What kind of fortune is this?" Tenten handed the fortune back, for a second, it said, "You're going to shit yourself," but then the words became a big whorl and refocused to the fortune that was there before.

Aki's eyes widened, _interesting. _A searing pain traveled through her body, she raised her hands and put them in front of her face. She could scarcely see the lights of the lanterns through her palms, her time was almost over. She became frantic, as Neji got his fortune, (_You know someone better than you may think_) she hurriedly pulled her kimono sleeves so that they covered her hands. Tenten was watching her closely.

: x :

Everyone rushed into the entrance doors of the prayer temple. It was seven o'clock and it was time for the prayers of the festival. Aki went in the temple with Neji, Tenten and Lee, and sat in the middle of temple, where the beam that held it up was. This was the main temple, the biggest one. Its roofs were tall and red the building was decorated with intricately designed pieces of art. There were two balconies and a water garden in the back. Aki was so happy to be there at the moment.

_Oh, I forgot about Hiashi's meeting. _Neji frowned at his own stupidity. Music started playing and he looked forward, the organ player drummed his hands onto the keys making awful sounds erupt from the pipes. Neji couldn't cover his ears because it was rude, and one else seemed to mind, so he too pretended he didn't mind.

Aki's ears were dying, is it possible that this person is a master at playing the organ? Flats and sharps reached her ears a propelled her mind into different directions. She winced as the organ player accidentally played the wrong note. She glanced at everyone else, they didn't care, _and I won't care either. _

The prayer had started and everyone chanted in the same monotonous tone. They could not see the swift figures that ran around the temple, cutting it down. Their prayer continued for about half an hour and then everyone stopped. A slight screeching sound could be heard, to Aki, it was a traffic jam. She clamped her ears shut desperate to get the sound out, but then the beam in front of them slowly snapped. Everything was quiet, for a moment, and then the temple exploded with screams. The temple around them was crumbling dangerously; many people were being crushed by the falling debris. Aki sent out wind to sense for danger, and unfortunately, it found some.

Aki's eyes darted towards the familiar presences of the Akatsuki; it was Itatchi and Deidara that were causing this trouble. Walking carefully across the temple she spotted two more members throwing senbon needles onto the roof, and another two with her Byakuugan trying to make the roof fall. She jumped.

"Aki, where are you going?" Lee shouted after her, but she didn't care much about what he said, her only instinct was to save the remaining people in this temple, even if it killed her.

The laws of gravity didn't affect Aki when she was being carried by the wind. A piece of rock came every once in a while a struck her head, injuring her a bit, but she didn't really care. Once, a sharp piece shingle off the roof came and had scraped her arm. She could feel the pain and the bit of blood seeping from the wound, but she didn't care about that either, all she wanted, was to keep Tenten, Lee and Neji safe.

Itatchi was there to meet her as she landed on her knees on the second balcony. "Hello Aki, your hologram is fading." Aki gritted her teeth.

"I know." She straightened up and faced Itatchi, "Why are you here."

"To get you of course, we need to have a talk Aki. Why are you running away from us? We never did anything bad to you. Everything we did was for your own good."

"Not strangling me every time I couldn't do a jutsu right was good? Telling me that my father is dead and that I have no hope is good? Trying to kill me when I was ten because you though I was a threat us good? NOTHING YOU DID WAS GOOD!"

"Oh Aki, Aki, Aki." Itatchi taunted her, waggling a finger in front of her face, "All I said was the truth."

Tears welled up in Aki's colorless eyes, some escaping and running down her cheeks. "I hate you." She said quietly, then with more force, "I hate you!" Then she screamed, "I HATE YOU!" Her eyes turned bloodshot as fire licked around her feet. The fire made her hair's buns fall and her hair blew in the force of her flame. She willed it to consume Itatchi, but when it went, Itatchi performed a jutsu to shield himself. Aki, not fully-developed in her powers collapsed from the force of her flame.

"It's too much for you to handle. That's why we're training you. Right now, these people here are getting in the way, we have to get rid of them." Aki opened her eyes to see Itatchi above her, the roof, she could see, was already starting to fall. She used some of her strength to jump from the balcony.

The wind she created let her land gracefully in front of Tenten, Lee and Neji.

"Aki, you're back!" Lee screeched.

Aki kept her back towards them and spoke in a hushed whisper, "When you're out, don't come back. Understood?" She turned her blood-red eyes on the three.

"Aki, what happened to your eyes?" Tenten spoke quietly.

"Do you understand?" Aki felt her eyes burn up as tears started coming, "I really like you guys, I hope to see you soon." Aki closed her eyes, a big gush of wind came forward throwing Aki's hair up, making it dance.

The wind kept picking up until it like a miniature twister. Aki put her arms up in a prayer like fashion, she remained stationary for a while, and then she thrust her arms out in front of her. Her red eyes were now more like light-pink and she said one word, "Go."

Two vast circles of great wind swept everyone out of the temple and outside. Some people landed outside on the gravel, others in the water. Tenten, Lee and Neji were scooped up by wind and placed in a sphere shield. When the wind was released, they landed gracefully on their feet, unharmed.

No one was hurt (_Thanks Achillea_)and was able to watch the crumbling tower. Neji, Tenten and Lee watched in horror as the person who was their friend was crushed by the great temple.

: x :

Rescue crews and workers were amazed to see that over 75 percent of the people who were in the temple had survived. When they reached the bottom of the rubble they had uncovered 101 bodies. 30 of them were barely alive.

The Hyuugas had rushed to the scene as fast as they could after they heard that Hinata, Neji and Aki were in that temple. Hiashi was relieved to see that Hinata, though soaking wet, was alright, and Neji was fine too.

"Neji, where is Aki?" Neji just stared in front of him, silent. Hiashi gently shook his shoulders, "Neji?"

"..." Neji stared back at the grown man and muttered a few words.

Tenten came up and gently whispered to Neji, "I'll do it." She faced Hiashi and said, "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, the rescue crews were on the look out for a body of a girl wearing a black kimono." Tenten hesitated, "They found none, and we don't know where Aki has gone. She's lost."

Hiashi gaped at the girl. _Hiashi, I am sorry. I have let you down. Again, your child has been caught. _


	11. Sharingan

Heyyyyy! Sorry this took a while, I am going as fast as I can, even though it's not that fast. Well here is wonderful chapter ten. Please review you guys! Kawaiii

: x :

Blood splattered on the floor, its source, Aki. Aki was on her knees coughing up blood when she had woken up. Her legs were fractured, her arm, broken and her ankles were sore. She couldn't do anything. So when Itatchi and Deidara and them came back to greet her soul that had returned to her body, she couldn't stop them from smashing her head into the wall or kicking her until she coughed up blood.

She held her stomach, trying to prevent herself from coughing. When her coughs died down enough, Itatchi said a few words, "Okay, Aki. We're finished, sorry for hurting you." Aki looked up at him, glaring a bit, and blood dripping from her mouth, like a vampire. "Hey, hey, I told you, it is for your own good." Itatchi went up to Aki and caught her face in her hands, making her look at him, eye to eye. Itatchi smiled, and then he took chakra and forced it on Aki. The result was Aki flying in to the opposite wall.

Aki's back cracked as she hit the stone wall. "Uh!" She sat there shaking. She coughed a bit more. Trying to raise her hands to fight back, a small force tugged them back down. Her hands thumped onto the dungeon floor, unable to move again. Isolated in the corner, she closed her eyes, hearing the small 'swishes and pocks' of hand signs made her ill. Eyes opening a crack, she saw a small barrier being formed around her, it was tinged pink and shimmered in the dark. Aki coughed again.

"There, this is a barrier that prevents you from using your powers."

Something burned against her cheek, Aki felt something dripping down. She tried to conjure up a water mirror to see, but found that her hands were unable to move. A dark triangular mark had appeared under her eye again, it was like an upside down triangle that ran down her cheek to her bottom lip. The right side of her face ached as the symbol started to appear. All she could hear was the slight buzzing of the barrier around her. The buzzing stopped, but the barrier was still around her.

"Okay Aki. I think it is time I told you something." Itatchi conjured up a chair from thin air and sat down in front of her. Aki still sat on the floor, back against the corner's walls and legs sprawled out in front of her in odd angles.

"I will tell you about the Bijū and the Jinchūriki." Itatchi sighed and then took a deep breath as if he were to tell a tale that would last a long time, "The Bijū are some of the most legendary creatures of the world. There are nine Bijū in all, but in an old legend or prophecy you can say, a tenth bearer, a tenth Jinchūriki would come when the nine Biju are collected." Itatchi cleared his throat, "This tenth Bijū is supposed to have white eyes and born with another, a twin in other words." Itatchi then stood up and crouched in front of Aki's magic cage, "That's why we have been targeting you and your brother."

Aki managed to gasp out some words, "You know my brother?"

"Yes, we do. He's… let's say, nearby. Anyway, each Bijū is around 13 years old, like you and your brother, and there are two in each large country. The fire country has 2 Bijū, one of them we have found. The Wind country also has 2 Bijū, we also found one of them. The Land of Earth, has only 1, we have not found him. The Land of Thunder has 2, none are known. The Land of Rain and Grass have only one, and The Land of Sound has 1. In all, 2 in fire, 2 in wind, 1 in Earth, 2 in Thunder, Land and Grass has 1, and there is 1 in Sound. In all, there are nine."

"We will begin our capture of all these Jinchūriki soon. We caught you when you were four, we were supposed to have your brother too, but unfortunately, our agent that was sent out to get him was defeated by your father." Itatchi made a face that expressed sadness, "You guys were supposed to train together and grow up together. Well, Aki, at least I have some good news, you're now a Jōnin. You have defeated one of us, you defeated Kisame back there, in the temple, he was the shield before your fire." Itatchi glared at her with his sharingan eyes; silently he said "You'll pay for that later." He waved his hand as he exited the cell.

: x :

"A-Okay. Team," Gai-sensai slammed his hands down on the table, a sheet of paper appeared under them in a puff of smoke, "This is our wonderful, youth-fire filled mission!" Lee looked anxiously at his sensei.

"Sensei, we haven't healed yet." Lee swung his broken arm a bit, in front of Maito Gai's face, "Neji is still in the hospital getting rehabilitation, and Tenten is not.. She's not…" Lee leant in the say this in a fast sort of whispering mumble, "she isn't ready." (Tenten is on fire in the background)

"Shut up Lee." Neji trudged up behind him and hit him on his head, "We'll take the mission sensei." Neji accepted the mission scroll from Gai and went off with his team mates to read it.

"Neji!" Tenten yelped in happiness, "I thought you were in rehab." Neji ignored this remark and read the scroll.

"We're sort of supposed to spy on people." Neji spoke out.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted, "Spy? We're not that low."

"Mission Rank: B. Assignment: Keep a close watch of the gates of Konoha. You are to make sure that no one unauthorized will gain entrance to the village and that no one you don't know personally should see you. Be sure to keep a close watch on anyone approaching the gates, and if that person is to see you, report to the Hokage immediately. Assignment was given by: Anonymous." Tenten finished triumphantly.

"What are we supposed to do?" Neji asked, he crossed his arms and sat on a rock.

"Keep guard?"

"Okay, let's go."

The gate of Konoha was unusually colorful. There were splashes of blue, and dots of red, and strokes of yellow. The door was a deep green and was made of metal. When the team got there, other teams were also unpacking their belongings. Team 7, which consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, was assigned to look out of the tower. Team 10, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, was assigned to walk back and forth the village's walls and keep lookout.

Tenten took the scroll from Neji to obtain their assignment. Since they were older than the other teams and more experienced, they had to patrol the grounds outside the walls. "Okay, we have to keep lookout outside the village." Tenten came back to say, "Come one, let's go." The big green gates slowly opened. A huge forest surrounded the Hidden Leaf Village. Tenten, Neji and Lee jumped into separate trees.

"Meet back here later." Neji threw a kunai blade and it hit the ground beside the west wall of the gates.

"Oh wait!" Tenten rummaged inside her pack and brought out 3 wooden flutes, "When you find something or you're in trouble, blow into this. Only we can hear it, I put my chakra into them. Put yours too." Neji and Lee extended a hand to put some of their chakra into the flutes. Tenten handed each of them one and then they were on their way.

Lee jumped onto the ground and traveled by foot around the village again and again. _Gai sensei will be so proud of me when he hears that during the mission I trained by myself, running around the town like this. _Lee smiled to himself and started on his second lap around the town.

Tenten and Neji were on the trees and patrolling from the skies. Every once in a while they had seen movement in the corner of their eye, but it ended up being a squirrel or something of that sort.

"Tenten," Neji spoke up as they were flying through more trees, he looked at her, "Let's split up. I want to see something by myself." _I think this way, it'll be safer. We're headed right for a group of people; my Byakuugan cannot even locate their exact location. It's like their chakra is performing a shield. _

"Are you sure Neji? Isn't it better if we stick together?" Tenten looked at him with much concern.

"No." Neji jumped ahead, and before he was gone motioned to Tenten to go to the left, the opposite side of where this mass of people were.

"What's biting his ass?" Tenten remarked softly to himself, "Oh well, better just look. He's smarter than me anyway." Sighing, she jumped on forward.

: x :

"Smart boy, not smart enough I'm very afraid to say." Deidara chuckled, "Come on Itatchi, stop doing your hair!" Deidara ranted. Itatchi faced her.

"I'm not doing my hair." Itatchi took his Konoha forehead-protector and tightened it. "I'm ready; did our clones do the trick?"

"Of course, Kage Bunshin did the trick. They're supposed to be real right. The boy is going towards the clones; he made his partner go towards us." Deidara smiled, "What are we supposed to do anyway? I don't know exactly, but I hope it's fun, we've been doing boring things for the past few years. Training that girl, finding these stupid tailed creatures.. yadiyadiyada…" Deidara made a sad, sobbing sort of face, "I want some action!" She/he erupted into a pitiful sob.

"Deidara shut your mouth." Itatchi spoke quietly, "The girl is coming I believe."

: x :

Jumping from tree to tree wasn't hard for a shinobi, Tenten glided gracefully from tree to tree. Neji was already far behind her. _Maybe he had sensed something!_ Tenten smiled, _thanks Neji! _As she jumped from tree to tree, voices were heard. Tenten's attention was suddenly acute and focused on the voices. She reached for her kunai pouch; ready to attack, just in case. The voices were of two different people. Tenten listened closely to hear that they were both men, which put her in a bit of disadvantage (not to be sexist or anything, I am a girl myself. HEY! Aki IS stronger than NEJI who is a guy!).

Tenten leapt into a tree to watch the two men approach.

"Itatchi!" Deidara ran towards her team mate, she leaned close to him to whisper something. Deidara was clad in a dark shirt and a sort of mail skirt. His dark shirt had many red swirling designs in the shape of a cloud. He/she also wore a long black cape with a large collar; the collar almost covered up the tips of his ears. The cloak also had the red cloud, or blood cloud. Deidara's hair was a grayish-blue and his eyes were dark.

When Tenten had looked at Deidara, it filled her with a dark malevolence, when she looked at the other, Itatchi, his fierce red eyes dug into her very mind and lay embedded there. Uchiha Itatchi had pale skin and dark hair like his younger brother, but his eyes, they were different. His eyes were bloodshot; Tenten could see little specks of black through the red sometimes. Tenten shivered at the sight. It felt like he could see everything, not Neji-like everything, but everything-everything. Besides, Neji's eyes weren't evil, neither were any of the other Hyuugas. The older Uchiha wore the same attire as his partner, but he carried his outfit with more pride and sense. Deidara, on the other hand, slouched and grumbled at everything, but when it came to action, they were both at hand, ready to fight.

Unfortunately, that was the stance they were in, a fighting one. Tenten peeked out from her tree. A senbon acupuncture needle whizzed by and barely scratched her cheek. Tenten gasped and then breathed a sigh of relief. She felt a slight thump on her back, it took her a while to realize that she was leaning forwards, and another minute to realize she was only on a tree branch. She fell in a sort-of slow motion like state. Landing on her belly, she clambered up and faced her opponents.

"Oopsie!" Deidara grinned, "I didn't see you there. I thought you were the tree, that's why I leaned on you!" Deidara jumped from the tree and landed squarely on her feet, he used one hand to stabilize, but that was all.

"Oh, you aren't the other one, the one with huge eyebrows." Itatchi smirked, "It's fine, you'll work too." Standing there, smirking, he looked even more menacing then when he was walking or talking with his friends.

The fight had begun, Tenten versus Itatchi.

: x :

Identical beings marched back and forth in front of him. They were freakishly the same, they blinked at exactly the same time, stepped on the same foot etcetera, and their chests even rose and fell at the same time. It was utterly amazing – and freaky. Neji stood on a low cliff, his hair rising and falling each time the people below him had passed him by.

_They're all clones?_ Neji cocked an eyebrow, a word meaning here; _to tilt or raise something, often as a way of expressing that you are full of confidence or in good humor. _Neji stayed there for a while, the clones didn't talked, see or hear anything. Their only job was to trick him and his byakuugan. Neji stared at them again for a second, then he was gone in a whirl of leaves.

_Crud, I may have led Tenten straight into something. _It was too late though, the Akatsuki had already placed a ribbon jutsu, (I made this up) this made Neji go around and around over and over again, until the jutsu was removed. Too bad, I guess.

: x :

A tree slowly fell down from the forest of Konoha. It was a large one, an oak. The force applied to the tree was strong enough to knock it down, so it did. The force: Itatchi's missed attack. Tenten ran about, like a mouse running from a vulture. And a vulture Itatchi was. Everywhere Tenten tried to run, somehow he had gotten there before her. Once, Tenten was so shocked by his speed, she had froze long enough for a taste of his sharingan magic.

Senbon needles flew through the air and pinned Tenten to the fallen tree. Itatchi came by, meandering along like it was a walk in the park. "Sorry little girl, I need to do this." Itatchi activated his sharingan.

_There were waterfalls in the background adding to the slight buzz of the insects. Tenten looked about her surroundings, they were unnaturally beautiful, as if it were all synthetic, all fake. And maybe it was. Butterflies flew into flowers which closed shut on them. Bees came by, stinging wild horses. Tenten stood up, "what an unnatural world," she thought to herself. Yet everything was like she wanted it to be, peaceful. It flashed for a second, so everything was frozen. She could see the butterflies in flying, their wings not flapping. She could see a frog or toad leap into the air, then stop about halfway. Tenten tried to flex her fingers, but soon she discovered that she too was frozen. She could not move she couldn't even blink. Slowly, her surrounding began to fade. Everything turned red and black, except for herself. There was a crucifix, and she was tied to it. She still couldn't move, but she was aware of the skulls that lay at her feet. The air around her started revolving, forming an image, an image of an eye, a red eye. She could see that it was Itatchi's, recognizing the little dark dots. The eye spoke, "Welcome to your demise." The eye then dissolved into nothingness. Tenten rolled her eyeballs to try and see where she was. There was nothing but red around her and black skulls at her feet. A sharp pain came across her body, yet she couldn't do anything about it. Looking down, Tenten saw that her feet were slowly turning into a mass of flesh colored goo. Tenten screamed. Her whole body was slowly dissolving and melting. Flashes of what was coming next came to her mind. She saw a heap of bones at her feet, her bones. She could see Neji, stabbed to death with her very own kunai from Aki, she saw Lee, dying from a broken back, legs and skull, her throwing ribbons embedded in each ones. They had killed her, it was her fault._

Tenten screamed.

Itatchi released the ribbon jutsu.

: x :


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: blahblah, what IS a disclaimer. Well, my disclaimer is that I don't own any of these characters except for Aki and the other characters I will reveal later on. The other Jinchūriki. I don't own the manga either, well not all of it… I guess I sort of have them but not really. Well here is the next chapter. Please read and review! Lights… Camera… ACTION!

: x :

A mass of black birds followed the shriek. It was a frightening screech, it started low at first, not that loud but as it got louder the sound lay rooted in Lee's ear. He was on his 359th lap, but was unable to finish because he was certain that it was one of his comrades that screamed. He ruled out Neji, which only left Tenten, the girl of the team, most likely the weakest. Lee prayed to the lords above to keep her safe until either him or Neji got there.

And there was a stroke of luck after all. Neji had come right before Itatchi let the blade fall onto Tenten. Tenten lay there, she looked peaceful, but in her mind, there was a movie tormenting her. She had convulsions every once in a while. Neji had jumped in front of her unconscious body, determined to protect his team mates.

"Hello Hyuuga Neji. We were hoping you would come." Itatchi did his little smirking thing. Neji frowned, _he's up to something. _Slowly reaching into his shorts' pocket, he brought out the little flute that the person lying behind him had made for their team. Putting the flute to his mouth he played a little song that only he could hear, he closed his eyes to let the tune run through his mind. It was a sad song. It depicted the wars of each country and how many died and sacrificed themselves for others. But when the song ended, it was happy and joyful because in the end there was peace everywhere, no fighting, and everyone got to live happily with each other.

"Oh. How sad. You're using a broken instrument, what do you want to do? Put us to sleep?" Deidara laughed at his own joke. Neji opened his eyes. He was still facing downwards, so when he looked up he looked evil. His eyes were shaded in, but since they were white, they reflected the bright rays of the sun. (AN: Hey I found out that Hyuuga means in the sun. So Hyuuga Neji means "Screw in the sun?" And Hyuuga Aki means "Autumn in the sun." Interesting… I shall stroke my fake, long beard. Hmmm.)

"Neji! Tenten!" Lee had just jumped out of the forest yelling their names, "He landed gracefully beside Neji, "Are you alright?" He looked around and found Tenten lying in the grass; he immediately fell to his knees, "What happened to Tenten-chan?" Lee took Tenten's hand to look for a pulse, "She has a pulse, but it's weakening by the second!" Neji was still staring ahead.

"Finally." Itatchi straightened up from his slouching position. He was calmly watching them converse, leaning on a tree. "Okay, Deidara, we better do this fast."

Lee frowned, _do what fast?_ He suddenly felt very tense around Neji, he looked at him and found that he wasn't there anymore. He was hanging from the air, his eyes were closed and blood was dribbling down his chin. The person holding Neji threw him beside Tenten and smiled, "I'm a step ahead of you Itatchi my boy."

Lee was surprised, this person, had put out Konoha's strongest genin in less than two seconds flat. If Neji couldn't it, there was no possible way that Lee could do anything better. Lee brought his arms up and clenched them tightly into fists. _What are you talking about Lee? You work so hard, harder than that bastard. You can do it! Then maybe Sakura will love you._ Eyes bursting into flames he became his competitive state.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled his battle cry and went to try and attack Itatchi. "Leaf Spinning Wind!" He leapt at Itatchi, however, Itatchi merely raised his hand and stopped the kick. Hastily twisting Lee's foot until it was almost backwards, Itatchi sighed. Lee keeled over in pain.

"Sorry thick brows." Itatchi raised one of his feet and stomped hard onto Lee's back. Lee fell over and didn't move again.

Applause came from Deidara, "What a wonderful of finishing off your foe." He said all that in a sarcastic tone.

"We are not here to play around. Hurry, pick this one up." Itatchi kicked his foot at the motionless Neji. He performed the 'bird' hand sign and both he and Deidara disappeared in a flash, Itatchi in a swirl of leaves, and Deidara in a cloud of dust.

: x :

Aki could feel her hands again. She was still in her cold dark cell, she couldn't do anything even is she wanted to. The pinkish barrier around her almost drained her of all her energy. She felt so tired. Her arm appeared to be broken, but again she couldn't do anything. Placing her arm gingerly on her stomach she stretched out her legs. Amazingly, Itatchi had made the barrier so that it stretched to her every move, but every time she had got up on her feet, that indistinguishable force pulled her back down to her knees or butt. So Aki learned her lesson and sat down. Carefully she lifted her arm, it seared with pain from her hand to her shoulder. She cringed and felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She placed her arm on the floor and lifted her knees up. Resting her chin on the tops of her knees felt comfortable. She felt safe in her little area, but she still felt troubled. She lifted her bad arm slowly and rested it on top of her knees. Looking down, she noticed that she was back in her normal clothes, her kimono must of gone back to her room where it was last before it was on her body. She sat there quietly in the corner of the room staring into the darkness that was created by her legs.

The creaking of the main entrance reached her still sensitive ears. Footsteps of this person revealed that he or she was carrying a heavy load. Aki kept her head down desperate to remain unnoticed. Casting a quick glance at the door, she saw that the person was Itatchi. He was carrying two people, their heads were down so she couldn't see them. Deidara followed soon after carrying someone else. Aki put her head down again.

She heard the door on her cell open; there were a few thumps that followed afterwards, probably them dumping the three bodies inside. She heard Itatchi and Deidara stomp up the stairs to a better place than this.

"Where are we?" A familiar voice sounded.

"I don't know, is he awake yet?" Another voice, a more feminine one came across Aki's mind.

She peeked a little. Two backs were facing her, one of the backs was clad in a light pink shirt, and the other was all green. She lifted her head a little more and recognized them to be Rock Lee and Tenten, her former team mates. They had not noticed her, just like she wanted. There was another person though, it was Neji, he was on the floor facing down. He looked pretty scratched up when she saw him. She put her head down again, _they think I'm dead. I know better than to scare them._

"Neji? There were some footsteps, it was Tenten talking, "Wake up Neji."

"Yes, I think we might need your byakuugan." Lee was surveying his surroundings. It took a while before he noticed the glowing pink orb in the corner of the small, cramped room. "Tenten? Uh.. come here." Tenten did as she was told, leaving a bewildered Neji lying on the floor. Lee whispered quietly, yet Aki still heard, "Tenten, what is that?"

"I don't know."

"I-it's a person." Neji stammered, he was up nowbu and his byakuugan was activated and he was looking straight through the pink barrier. Lee came up and knocked on the barrier, he quickly retreated when a slight bolt of light stuck his fingers.

"Hey! That thing just shocked me."

"It's a chakra barrier." Tenten spoke with some wisdom, "Only the person that conjured it can get through. I wonder who is in there."

Aki looked up, apparently they could not see her. She tried to speak but found that the barrier also absorbed her power of speech. _Crap._

"I see you're all awake now. Well, I believe you've already met the person inside this barrier. I'll take it out. Say hello." The pink barrier dispersed slowly and Aki was revealed in the corner all scrunched up and frightened. "Don't worry, I just want you guys to have a reunion, or should I say family reunion." Some dull shuriken flew out of his hands and struck Lee and Tenten on the head. They fell easily enough, like bags of lead into the ocean. Neji watched in a delirious state, he slowly turned his head back to Itatchi, looking confused. "Oh?" Itatchi put on a surprised face, "Hiashi didn't tell you? Well then I will. You guys are twins, long lost twins. Ahah." He laughed maliciously, "WE separated you guys when you were around four years old." Itatchi left the cell and closed the door behind him, "Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves and to make-up for the thirteen years you two were apart." Itatchi sighed, "Need some help remembering?" He went over to Neji who was just staring and put two fingers to his forehead. "Ahh, I see, a chakra shield. Your father put one of those there to protect you from remembering you ever had a sister. Smart, smart. Well, let me destroy it for you." He took some of his chakra and forced it into Neji's head. Neji gasped.

_**Flash!** There were two kids playing in the sand, one was a girl, the other a boy. They were laughing. **Flash!** There was a boy looking around, Neji took a while to realize that that boy was him. He climbed a tree to hide from this girl that was playing with him. He had jumped and scared her. She was crying, "Nii-san." He bent down to say sorry and then they both strolled off. **Flash!** They were in their bedrooms playing with puzzles and little figurines, laughing again.** Flash!** There was a shrill scream and he found himself running with his father towards it. He saw there was a little girl pinned to the tree with shuriken. He remembered the feeling of protection when he jumped to protect her from the enemies. This was his sister. **Flash!** He found himself facing his cousin, Hinata, and wishing her a Happy 3rd Birthday. **Flash!** A blazing pain appeared on his forehead. The room he was in was illuminated by a soft green light. **Flash!** He was in his room and this person came in and took him from his bed. When he was outside he found his sister staring back at him. He was back on the ground now, but his sister wasn't. He remembered the last cry, "FATHER!" **Flash!** He was talking with his father, Hizashi. Hizashi was telling him to stay alive. **Flash!** He was looking at the lifeless form of his father lying with a cloth over his face. Neji found himself crying silent tears and then bawling. **Flash!** He found himself all alone in the world; the world that hated him._

Neji collapsed on Itatchi and was left lying on the floor, shocked with all the memories he had just gotten back. "You can help you sister remember everything." Itatchi flashed his fake grin and then left.

The two were silent for a while. Aki tried getting up unsuccessfully, she was still badly hurt from all the temple business and what not. She struggled over and over again until she finally got to her knees. She crawled over slowly to Tenten and Lee and saw that they had wounds on their heads. Aki put her good hand on each of their heads. When she lifted her hand, a sparkling print was left over the wound.

Mumbling softly, the blood somehow ran backwards into the wound and the wound closed up behind it. Tenten and Lee stirred. Aki fell backwards, healing wasn't what she did very often and at the state she was in, it took a lot of energy. She sat there for a while resisting the temptation to just lie back and go to sleep. After, she crawled slowly to Neji. He was still weak and was barely awake. She passed her good hand over his whole body and it also left shimmering trails, the glitter fell on Neji's body and coated it. Aki then formed an odd hand sign where her left pointer finger was touching her right middle finger and her right pointer touching her left middle finger. The pinky, and the ring finger were folded up and her thumbs were located in the middle of her two pointer fingers. Again, she mumbled a few words and Neji got up looking scared. Aki dropped again, and this time, she lay there not really feeling anything.

Tenten and Lee were already better. Neji was up and awake walking around the cell thinking about what he had just heard. Aki propped herself unsteadily on one of her arms, her good one obviously. She was shaking while getting up to sit cross legged. Coughing slightly, she was able to get on her feet with support from Tenten.

"Aki! We thought you had died!" Tenten exclaimed somewhat happily.

"My hologram died, not me. Though I can feel everything my hologram feels and that temple was really heavy." Aki touched her legs gingerly and winced in pain.

"Ah. I see. That's going to take sometime to heal you know." Tenten said with concern, "Are you okay to walk by yourself."

"Yeah. I'm out of that barrier."

"How long were you in there?" Lee asked, he was sitting in the middle of the whole cell, in the lotus position. It seemed like he was meditating.

"I was here since I was four, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean when did that red-eyed person put that barrier around you?"

"Oh, about..." Aki thought for a while, "Three hours ago. I don't know. I was out cold. They beat me pretty badly when they found out I used my time shifting powers."

Aki conjured up some wind to pick herself up; it felt good to use her powers again. She then commanded the rock below their feet to crack a bit and let some dirt come through. Then with her powers over wood, she created a small cotton plant seed, making it grow faster with her time powers. She them used her water skills to clean the cotton and make it into a soft cloth. With her normal telekinesis powers, she wrapped cloth around her broken arm. She repeated this process to heal her bones in her legs. All of that took less than ten minutes.

Lee and Tenten watched in awe.

"If you're so powerful, why can't you just get out of here?" Lee asked smartly.

"This dungeon is in the middle of this castle. There are rooms below us, above us, and on either side of us. Even if I could shift everything in here, I would still end up being caught. I tried doing that when I was six."

Lee nodded in complete confusion.

"You guys like my home?"

"Er.."

"I would have thought so." Aki closed her eyes and focused her powers into making a better room. Everything dissolved and was replaced by other things. The rock below their feet dissolved into a nice, soft carpet, the walls dissolved into nice plaster walls with colorful wallpaper. The mat at the corner of the room dissolved and changed into three feather beds and the little candles that lit the cell dissolved into beautiful crystal chandeliers. Everything was beautiful, except for the area Aki stood on. There was still stone at her feet and everything she passed turned back into what it was before. She sat down on the floor, "Gee. I have to practice."

Tenten jumped onto one of the beds and bounced. "I don't think you do, these are so comfortable!" Neji just stood there leaning on the wall.

Aki turned on him, "Why are you so uncomfortable?"

"Because he said we were twins." Tenten and Lee's mouths dropped almost literally to the ground. They surveyed the two, commenting on how they do sort of look a like. Neji looked angry but didn't tell them off.

"Hmm. Sort of missed that part, but it is a little weird." Aki said joyfully, she chuckled merrily to herself. "You must be a bad brother. I'm glad I didn't grow up with you."

"Yes, he's bad alright, nearly killing his cousin and all." Lee remarked absentmindedly.

"Lee… shut up." Neji said quietly, "I don't have a grudge against the main family anymore."

_Sure you don't._

"You eyes are telling me that you don't believe me." Neji took off his forehead protector, "I don't care anymore, really, and I don't."

"So you were the one." Aki said softly.

"What one?"

"You're the one that told the Hyuuga story to that blonde kid."

"Yes that was me." Neji looked down, "I lost though, I can't believe I lost to Naruto."

"So you aren't a Chuunin? Haha! I'm a Jonin."

Neji frowned.

"Father, was he really killed by the main family?"

"No." Neji sighed, "He died of his own will." He tied the head protector back to cover the cursed seal.

"What about mother?"

"According to all those memories that Itatchi let me have, she died after you were born."

"So you really are my brother?" Aki asked in bewilderment.

"I guess so; I'm older than you though."

Aki backed away slowly, her eyes were wide. "They said you… they said that they knew… you were supposed to be dead. The Bijū…" Aki stopped backing up and her eyes started to flame. "We have to get out of here."


	13. Basilisk

Blah blah. I don't own... lalalal... Naruto... lalal okay on with it! (. )( o )(>.)> (x . X)(O.o)(T 0 T)

* * *

Hello again! Here is the next wonderful chapter. I'd like to thank Achilla for reviewing so much! It gives me confidence and makes me write faster. Well, what is going to happen in this chapter? You'll have to see… here goes… Lights… Camera… ACTION!

: x :

Aki focused her powers onto the metal bars of the cage. Fire engulfed them and slowly, an enlarging puddle of metal crap oozed onto the floor. Aki crawled slowly through the metal before it was cooled off.

"Awh.. Look what I did now, all this metal stuff." Aki used her powers over metal to get it off her clothing. Then she lifted one leg up and seemed to be balancing on the other, but then she lifted that one up too, she was sitting in mid-air. "Come on, we have to hurry." The floating Aki turned her back on the three appalled shinobi and floated over to the dungeon's main entrance. She turned back around when she noticed they weren't following, "They do check you know."

Neji, Tenten and Lee started walking after Aki, "Why didn't you ever do this before?"

"Because I always got caught."

"Oh."

Aki sailed up the stairs. There were two people 'patrolling,' if you could call it that. They were to busy eating and getting drunk. Before they knew it, they were both on the ground suffocating because Aki had pressed their opening points.

She continued gliding through the castle, not getting caught once. There was one close call when Lee accidentally knocked over one of the creaky suits of armor. Luckily, Aki knew the fortress like the back of her hand and was able to quickly set up a mock setting. To the Akatsuki, it seemed that the curtain over a large mirror had become loose and knocked over the ancient suit of armor. Aki had quickly used her water mirror spell. But the Akatsuki guards, being suspicious and all, stuck around a bit and didn't leave that fast. Struggling, Aki had to extinguish her wind carrying her so she crumpled down onto the floor, sitting on one knee. She had held it there cringing every time the mirror faltered. Panting heavily she muttered a few words and the mirror began spinning. It spun faster and faster, apparently getting stronger. Then she reached her limit. Aki's mirror slowly faded, but by chance the Akatsuki left. The water barrier then splashed onto the floor, followed by Aki, eyes closed, who fell from the effort. She lay there in the water from her mirror. Tenten rushed up and flipped her over. She wasn't wet amazingly, and neither was the floor. Tenten ran her hand through the water and found that her fingers remained dry.

"Aki?" Tenten motioned Neji to come over, he splashed over and bent down beside Tenten, "Take her." He looked at her curiously, as if to say, _Why me? _Tenten read his expression and said, "Because you're her brother, I can't carry anyone and Lee just doesn't want to."

Sighing, Neji sort of crawled forward and carried Aki as if she weighed nothing. (I guess shinobi are really strong.) Then hurrying, Lee, Tenten and Neji all ran towards the exit that Aki had tried to lead them too.

_I remember this. I've done this before. I think I like playing big brother. _Neji smiled ever so slightly. Feeling Aki stir, he slowed down. Tenten and Lee took this as a resting point and sat on the floor beside Aki and Neji.

Aki opened her eyes, they were sparkling blue. "ACK!" She coughed a bit and propped herself up with one elbow, "Crap. Did I go cold?" Tenten and Lee slowly nodded. Cursing Aki tried to get into a sitting position but failed. "Grr. I need to master my powers." Snapping her fingers, a gush of wind came and helped Aki up. She was soon floating in the air again, "Thanks Neji. Sorry to burden you."

Neji realized she was talking with her, "Oh." He stood up and brushed her away, "Whatever."

Aki took that as a 'you're welcome,' and was soon off again towards the exit.

"Aki?" Tenten inquired, "Why are your eyes white?"

Aki continued looking forward and said slowly, "I don't think I get it. It is in my blood. The Byakuugan, I mean."

"But a second ago, your eyes were blue."

Aki looked at her. Aki's eyes were a pale, pale, blue like blue food coloring in one liter of milk. "Oh." She turned forward again, "That's because of the power I use. I used water, so my eyes turned blue."

"Is that why you're eyes were red back at the temple?" Aki nodded slowly and smiled.

"My normal eye color is white, like the wind. I have only mastered the elements: earth, wind, metal, and wood. I can't do much else, or if I do, it takes a lot of my energy. (Aki has control of all elements that I can think of. This doesn't include the periodic table, by the way. The elements I thought of were: Wind, water, earth, fire, light, dark, metal, wood, and the other one that will be revealed later) And since Itatchi had already drained my damn powers with his little barrier trick, I was weakened even more. I don't usually pass out like that." After Neji and Aki defeated 6 different guards and had pressed their opening points, they reached the main door. It was made of metal, and there were many locks on it, and of course, before they came there were many guards. Aki worked her 'magic' and opened the door.

As they stepped out and took in the scent of fresh morning dew (yes it was morning, they were there that long because they're stupid), the sunlight stung their dark-phased eyes. They stood on a secluded cliff area that rose above a forest. Aki quietly slipped down from her wind and stood, although awkwardly, on the edge of the steep cliff.

"Er… what do we do?" Lee asked, he eyed the cliff cautiously. _Can you jump that? No, but maybe if I did Gai-sensei would be proud of me!_ Lee walked over Aki and almost jumped off if not for the arm that stuck out. "What?"

"Don't jump. I know what's down there. Trust me you don't want to get in a mess with them." Aki sat down and soon floated again, she was on her cloud of wind. She made a few hand signs and muttered things really quickly, "Tenten-chan, pick an element."

"Um… okay, um… Water." Aki's arms flailed out as she performed the movements to create water. Soon, a ring of water appeared in the air. It was flowing within itself and didn't get the ground wet, it didn't drip.

"Step in the ring," As soon as Tenten stepped into the ring, another one appeared and she was kneeling down inside as the two rings took orbit around each other. "Lee-kun, pick another element."

"EARTH!" Aki muttered a slight 'ha' and the cliff expanded, it broke off a big rock under Lee and picked him up.

Aki opened her eyes, "I guess the only one left for you is fire." She smirked, "Sorry if I let you fall, I haven't mastered fire yet remember?" She laughed and then conjured up and fiery chariot like object. "Sit on it."

Neji eyed the thing thoughtfully, "You…" Neji pointed at the chariot, "Expect me to ride on that fire thing that can probably burn me?"

"It won't burn," Aki walked over, or more like glided over, to the chariot and touched it. She ran her hand over the wheels a few times and then she put her face to the side of the carriage. When she looked back at him, she had no burns whatsoever. "See?"

Neji shrugged and lifted a foot into the chariot, for a second, he thought that it had singed his sandals, but then when he looked at the soles; it was the perfect blue that it was. He lifted his other foot inside and stood there in place.

"Well, can you guys drive yourselves?" Lee, Tenten and Neji all looked at her in disbelief, "Oh yeah. You don't know how… Well all you have to do is urge the element forwards with your mind." Lee advanced a meter so that he wasn't anymore on solid ground. He suddenly broke into a sweat and asked in a panicky voice.

"Aki, AKI! Ahh! What if I fall off?"

Aki sniggered and went to follow Lee so that she too was off solid ground, she rose higher so that her companions were almost little dots on the ground. She then stood up and jumped off.

"AHH! WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Lee screamed. They watched as she fall from the sky, but when she was just about their level, she stopped abruptly and faced them.

"You won't fall. Well if you do, just call your element over, it should come."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then the giant snake down there," She pointed with her finger down the cliff, "Will eat you up."

Tenten and Lee stared at each other with huge eyes. Neji sighed. Aki grinned.

"I'm only joking. Don't worry; I'll make sure you do not fall. Except for you nii-san, I told you that I haven't mastered fire. Good luck!" Aki motioned with her hand to come, "Come on! Let's go." She pointed at the other side of the canyon, "There used to be a bridge that led from here to there but the Akatsuki destroyed it after the first time I tried to escape. I was a genin."

"Aren't you a genin now?" Neji asked forgetfully.

"Nope, I beat one of the Akatsuki, I'm a Jōnin now!" She smiled and she started advancing on her cloud of wind. Neji, Tenten and Lee were soon after her. Their hair blew as the air rushed up to meet their faces. Lee shook a little and got scared out of his mind, he clung to the boulder. Aki watched him from the corner of her eye, "Om." She whispered. She urged the boulder to grow sides so it was like a chair, then she willed the wind to lift Lee up and sit him upright. Lee was shocked but soon recovered and thanked Aki fully. She smiled in return.

If you were on the ground, you would just think that those four were just passing clouds. The four flew safely most of the time and was almost to the other cliff. But if you were on earth, not flying, like Mr. Snake there, you could've warned them to move. But Mr. Snake, being a snake and all, didn't, and saw the arrows that shoot from the castle with deadly accuracy.

Aki stopped suddenly, falling behind the rest. She felt a bad presence but thought it was only the snake. She was wrong, of course, and it was proven by the sudden pain on her lower back. She looked and saw a thick arrow, fletched with swan feathers, sticking out of her back. She ordered some fire to try and burn in, but stopped immediately when she figured that these arrows were from the castle. She looked at her companions, and saw that they were fine, fluttering along like butterflies. A rainstorm of arrows was approaching quickly, and Aki knew it, no, she SAW it. A forest of arrows seemed to come nearer to the foursome. She quickly took out her wind so she could create a strong barrier for her companions. The arrows bumped onto the swirling wind like people knocking on the door. Neji was the first to look back.

He first saw the arrow points that had halfway made it through. He looked back even more and found that Aki was not there anymore. Frantically looking around, he found her propelling head-first to the ground. He gasped, catching the attention of his other companions. They quickly turned course and sped towards the falling Aki, but unfortunately, she fell faster. Her body was slim and well-built, so she was aero-dynamic and shot through the air like a dart.

Aki regained consciousness about a kilometer before hitting the ground. Spinning around expertly, she landed as gracefully as a cat on the hard ground. She then felt the burning pain of her leg and her knees buckled from under her and she fell on them, which, by the way, hurt even more. Neji, Tenten and Lee came by soon afterwards and helped her support herself with an old oak tree. Their floats disappeared behind them, extinguishing with a slight pop. Aki pulled out an arrow from her back and a she pulled out a smaller one from her arm. The smaller one, unfortunately, was soaked in a sedating liquid that spread at light-speed through her body. She didn't tell her companions.

They thought that everything had gone bad, but wouldn't have IMAGINED anything to be worse. As usual, they were wrong. A slight hissing sound made its way into each person's mind. Being shinobi, they knew exactly what it was. Afraid to look behind them they stood stock still waiting for the snake to come and bite them. Aki had dealt with the snake before, when she was eight the second time she tried to escape. Aki still didn't know its weakness, but was determined to beat it, even at the state she was in. She quickly formed a katana knife with her skills over metal. She then used water to muffle the sounds of its chains.

"Kage Bunshin." She whispered so only the person beside her, which was Neji heard. The clones leapt into the trees and Aki remained there all rigid standing.

The Snake struck. Its tail whipped Tenten, Lee and Neji to one side. But when it got to Aki, she disappeared in a breeze. The snake, which was over 100 feet long and represented a Basilisk, hissed madly. It had scales as hard as diamonds and the color of deep blue sapphires. The scales were adorned with a few spikes that started on its head to the back of its tail. Occasionally, it spread its thin, leathery wings and was able to fly, but it hadn't used that since it was a ten-year old snake. Mr. Snake's eyes were glinting rubies that scratched deep into anyone's core when looked at. It was sort of like petrifying, except that this person usually can't be healed unless healed by an expert healer. Normal doctors wouldn't work. The snake slithered its way to Tenten, Lee and Neji, who were lying on the ground, and hissed.

Tenten heard a little voice in her head, _Look at me, look at me. _

Lee could've swore that someone had said something, and looking around to see, he found two perfect rubies in front of his face. A shiver ran down his spine as he fell rigid to his back. He lay there, neither moving nor breathing. Tenten shrieked, "LEE!" Mr. Oh-so-kind-snake was fast and slithered to where Lee's body was. When Tenten looked, she too stared into the blood-red eyes. She shrieked something high and shrill and collapsed as well.

Neji, by now, had figured not to look at the monster straight into its eyes. But still, the voice in his head urged him to do it. He slowly removed his hands from his white eyes and gazed into the red-eyes. A deep fear erupted from his heart. He imagined people dying, he saw his father being killed. He saw himself, dead. He saw everyone around him and close to him dead. Neji stood in the scene of his demise and cried a bit. The redness of the area caught the attention of his eyes. Black clouds strolled by. He saw a circle of nine people in front of him. Inside the circle there stood a person, but then the circle started spinning. Neji yelped, beginning to feel dizzy. He heard a faint voice calling to him, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't pin point it. He stared at the spinning circle. "—ji!" He thought he caught a glimpse of one of the nine people; he had blonde hair and looked like he was in pain. "—eji!" Neji heard the voice again, not able to do anything, he stared at the person in the center. "Neji!" He looked up and for a second, his head stopped spinning, but then something glinted at the corner of his eye. He looked back at the person in the center of the circle, for a second he thought he saw two people, standing back to back. "NEJI!" Neji snapped his head away from the redness. He saw Aki standing over him, back towards him. She was fighting off the snake.

So far, she was able to get one of the jewels out of its eye socket. The snake had shrieked and hissed in pain. Aki jumped up, and carried by the wind was able to land on the snake's head. "NEJI!"

He looked at Aki who was struggling with the snake. Her side was bleeding heavily, where the arrow had struck and it seemed she was in intense pain. Neji was up in a few seconds and leapt towards the snake. Activating his byakuugan, he took a white bloody thing and rammed it straight into one of the snake's vital points. The snake reeled in pain, but still did not die. Aki slipped from her post and hung perilously from one of the horns of the snake. She kicked out the other eye jewel. The snake shrieked. Aki saw its real eyes under the rubies and took her Katana and then she thrust it through the snake's left eye. It cussed in the form of hisses and the fell onto the ground. It hissed a few more times, thrashing its tail. One of the spikes struck Neji in the leg and he fell over. Then the snake was silent.

Aki stood up from under its head triumphantly, but slowly. She smiled at the fallen Neji and ran over as soon as she got over the snake's large body. The battle scene was wicked. Many trees lay on the ground, and branches with leaves scattered onto the floor. There were many blood stains on the ground, mostly from the snake but also from Aki. She looked fazed at the defeating of the snake. Apparently, its heart was actually in its eyes. The rubies had served for protection for a few hundred years. Aki picked up the two rubies that she had knocked out and carried them over to Neji. "We'll make a profit out of this." She grinned sheepishly. Then she noticed the spike protruding from his leg. "Oh crap." She bent over and took it from his leg, he flinched from the pain. Aki noticed this and looked at him accusingly. She then used her powers to form a bandage, although too late. Neji started to feel drowsy. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Rap. Ap."

Then he slipped into a friendly darkness. Aki stood up and tottered on the spot. Neji was also injected with the poison from the snake. The snake, before it dies, extracts a deadly poison called Arsenic. Luckily, the snake, being so old, diluted the poison after the five hundred years that it lived. The Arsenic poison was not as useful to the snake as it would've been about 300 years ago. Instead of inflaming all the capillaries like it would've of, it only caused a coma that might go to death if not treated quickly enough. Aki stumbled over to where Tenten and Lee were lying, petrified. She quickly healed them and almost collapsed from the amount of power she used. When they awoke, they both felt a little giddy and sat there for a while. Aki went over to Neji, holding her arm as it stung more and more every second (remember, the arrow that was poisoned?). She held an arm over his face and then she lifted it off. Before she could mutter anything, she found that the world started going sideways. She had fallen, the last thing she could remember was the cries of Lee and Tenten… then everything was black.

* * *

The chapter is done. What in the world will happen next? READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I need feedback. 

By the way thanks to:

**Achillea**

**Chaimori**

**and Fear of Darkness **

for reviewing i mean. Especially to Achillea!


	14. Wrong

La La La LA! Here is the following chapter! It is so boring. Thanks to Achillea who reviews me! (ahem ahem, the ONLY person who reviews me!) Read and Review please!

Lights… Camera… ACTION!

Kawaiii

: x :

A slow steady beat roused the sleeping girl. She didn't open her eyes. It felt like her ears were disconnected from her body and she wasn't actually hearing, but she was. Hearing people murmuring, she quieted up and listened.

"What about that one?" whispered one voice, "What are her results?"

"She has only a few bruises and a sprained wrist." Another replied in a cool manner.

"The Green boy?"

"He has bruised along his back and arms. He has one broken arm."

"Do you know which one?"

"Yeah, left arm."

"The other girl?" Aki took a moment to realize that they were talking about her.

"It is astonishing."

"What is?"

"She was the most wounded. She had a broken leg, broken arm, broken fingers, bruises, major exhaustion, a major concussion and a cut from her temple to cheek bone. She also had a few battle wounds on her lower back and her right arm. She was even _poisoned_ but we managed to get the neurotoxin out."

"And…"

"She was the first to heal up."

Everything grew silent for a moment, and then Aki heard faint mumbles. Things began to go fuzzy, she couldn't hear as well as she did a while ago. Aki tried to clear her head, and tried to keep from passing out again, but it didn't work. Aki fell into another deep slumber.

: x :

The next time she woke up, the sun was shining through her blinds. Her head felt like it was being hit with a sledgehammer and she could hear a loud buzzing in her ears. She opened her eyes a bit and was surprised to see an ever-so-blurry Hinata hovering over her.

Hinata was shocked to see that she was awake, in her stammering voice she managed to croak out a few words, only some of which Aki had understood, "Uhm… Uh… Sister Aki… Uhm.. A-are you a-alr-ight?"

Aki tried sitting up and nearly screamed because of the sickening pain at her side. Then things started coming back to her little by little. The Snake first, then Neji, they being twins, she closed her eyes trying to remember the part of her life she had forgotten.

"H-hinata-chan?" Aki muttered quietly, her voice was hoarse and faint, "What h-happened?"

"Uhm.. umh… I-I don't know Sister. You've been sleeping for about a-a week and a-a h-half. Umh..." Hinata put her two pointer finger tips together and starting waggling them, "I-I think you're g-going to have to a-ask the doctor s-sister."

"Yes. So you are finally awake." Someone walked in wearing a white coat and had some black thing hanging off his neck, "I am Doctor Darrel, I am a specialist and have come from a far place to treat you and your friends." Aki tried to focus her eyes on the man unsuccessfully. What was he saying? Everything was all mushy, all the words that entered her ear, went out the other. The doctor's mouth opened and closed like a fish's but that was it. Aki slowly shook her head back and forth which only resulted in a worse headache than she already had.

The doctor flapped his mouth for a long time. Aki was just lying there staring at him, looking at him as if he was crazy. Finally, Aki tried to say something, "Tenten… Lee… Neji-niisan?" Darrel had to stop talking to hear Aki say these three names. Her voice was still very soft and brittle, she was awfully tired.

Nodding slowly, Dr. Darrel mouthed that they were fine, that she had gotten the worst of it. He mouthed that they were still unconscious and she was the first to awake. Aki breathed a slight, cracking sigh of relief. Coughing, Aki called the attention of the doctor. He took the thing around his neck and listened to Aki's heartbeat. She could hear it too; it was beating loudly in her ear. The doctor took the metal thing back and flapped his mouth before the door shut quietly behind him.

Hinata was still there, she had retreated to a chair in the corner of the room. Aki spoke softly, "Hinata-chan, w-what did happen?"

She was taken aback when Aki spoke to her, she was not used to people talking to her, usually they ignored her. "Ah… Uhm… I-I don't know what happened b-before we found you."

Aki closed her eyes and Hinata looked down and went on, "Uhm.. We were patrolling the g-gates like we h-had to. Then we s-saw people coming, they were you guys. Kiba-kun went up and a-almost attacked you. Y-you guys looked horrible. N-Neji-san was giving you a p-piggyback ride, and Lee was carrying Tenten-chan, but when you got to t-the gates, Neji-san collapsed so suddenly. Lee also did so. It was f-frightening. I r-ran to c-call father and other H-Hyuuga members. Father carried Neji-san and you to t-the hospital. The others were t-taken by their o-own family members. Except L-Lee-san, he w-was carried by Gai-sensei." Hinata breathed, she had never talked for so long before.

Aki opened her eyes, _That's right, Neji's my brother. _Aki looked at Hinata and she smiled a frail smile, "Thanks Hinata." Aki tried getting up again.

"Aki-chan, please, you're n-not healed yet."

Aki was determined to get up and amazingly she did, she threw her legs on the other side of the bed and just sat there breathing deeply. Who could've known standing up was so hard. Her leg was in a cast so she couldn't bend it, so was her arm. Aki secretly conjured up some wind to help her stand up. The wind blew freely onto her broken limbs, it was soothing. She 'walked' over to Hinata floating about an inch from the ground. Hinata didn't notice and smiled at Aki for being so strong. Aki hugged Hinata and the floated/walked to her bedside table. There were many treats on it, candy bars, healing ointment, even flowers from friends; Ino mostly, her family owned a flower store. She picked up her long ribbon she placed in her hair, the red one she had had before had gone missing, she had to cope with a normal white one. She quietly tied her hair with one of her hands and help from a slight breeze. She floated to the door and flashed a smile at Hinata, "Are you coming?" Hinata shook her head, and then the door shut. Hinata was left in the room, just sitting there in the corner.

: x :

Aki stepped into the dark room of Neji's. The slow steady rate of the heart monitor was left tingling in her ear. He was still sleeping; he looked more peaceful when he slept. Aki thought, _Maybe everyone did. _She looked at his bedside table and found that he had no treats. Aki was surprised; she thought Neji got along with everyone nicely. His forehead protector and a necklace with some weird symbol on its pendant were there. Aki brushed the hair out of his face and exited the room. She then visited Lee and Tenten, but they too were sleeping.

As she exited the hospital, she only had one thing on mind; treats, for her friends. She reached into her pocket and found that she still had the two gleaming rubies from the snake. They were about the size of your two fists put together, but with the help of her powers, Aki was able to shrink and enlarge them. She enlarged them when she got to the pawn shop. The inspector took out a magnifying glass and, as his job says, he inspected them.

He was murmuring, "Amazing… flawless… beautiful… amazing." He looked up at Aki, he had glasses on and his eyes were probably magnified by ten times. Aki was never afraid of normal people, but this guy looked _scary!_ "Where did you get such jewels?"

"Uhm… I beat a giant snake and I found them in its eyes?"

"Ahh. The legendary Ruby Snake. Legend has it when you look deep into its eyes, you may be teleported into your future or recall your scariest moment. Also, the rubies you get from its eyes, when you look into them, you see the battle scene. These rubies are priceless. They are not worth just 500 000 000 yen, they are worth _more. _You cannot sell them to me girl, I haven't the money to offer."

Aki left the store with the two minute rubies in hand. _That was weird._ She raced up to the Hyuuga Mansion and stopped at the door. It felt unreal to be here in her true body. She was home again, maybe, even to stay. She knocked three times, slowly and loudly, and then she waited.

The voices inside stopped for a second then resumed, but quieter. Light footsteps approached the door from the other side. The door swung open to reveal Hanabi. She looked up at Aki for a moment and smiled. Aki stepped in and smiled back.

Her room was exactly as she had left it before the festival. Though things did look a little dusty, only a little though. Aki sat down on her bed; it was so soft compared to her jail cell. (Well no duh…) Slipping off her bed, her knees made a terrible thump onto the rug on her floor. She winced for a second but recovered quickly. She pounded her fists down on the floor. Her face streamed with tears, mouth open yet not making any noise. She sobbed there for a bit, trying to stop herself, but not being able to, bawled even more. Aki pounded her fists down a bit more. _Why? Why is life like this? I don't deserve this, my brother doesn't deserve this. _Looking up she caught a glance of her father's picture on her dresser. He was smiling; she and Neji were beside him. Aki looked down again, forcing tears back painfully.

Standing up suddenly, she became dizzy (plus all her injuries) and fell down again. She lay on the floor thinking about life when someone knocked on her door. Aki's gaze was turned into the byakuugan and identified the person, or people, as Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Aki sat up and impatiently rubbed her eyes. Conjuring up a water mirror, she saw that her eyes were still red. She willed some wind to come and cool them off. By the next knock, Aki was back to normal, physically.

"AKI!" Sakura leapt up and hugged her, "We thought you had died."

"Thanks for the flowers Ino-chan." Aki said plainly.

"Any time! I gave Sakura a discount! She has flowers too!" Sakura presented the flowers from behind her back. It was a beautiful arrangement of Roseli, roses, baby's breath and… many leaves.

Aki smiled like the world was ending. "Thank you so much!" She placed Sakura's flowers on top of her dresser where her father's picture was. It sparkled there, bringing the colors out of the monotone picture.

Aki smiled. Everything was so peaceful, maybe the Akatsuki were finished. Maybe they were out of her life, forever. Maybe, they would never ever bother her again. It was over. It couldn't get any worse than it was. _It just couldn't. _

And how very wrong she was indeed.

: x :

* * *

Sorry, this was a short chapter! This is just like something to pass time! Please Read and review... umm... i guess you already read it if you are reading this... okay... then REVIEW! Click that button there... i know you want to.. click it... click it...

Coming up:

The Akatsuki arrive at Konoha. Things happen, the sky darkens.

_Flying in like a gust of wind,_

_A darkness they bring to trap and bind._

Okay then... that was random... just popped into my head! Well, I'll update soon! REVIEW PLEASE

Thanks again to: Achillea for all the support! (-.-)


	15. Deserving

* * *

Blah. Voila!

Lights… Camera… ACTION!

: x :

Perfection. What is it? Is it, in a person when they smile. Or is it god? Who knows?

"This is a perfect time. They have lowered their guard a bit. I see loop holes in their systems."

"Yeah?" Deidara leant lazily on the wall, "Namely?"

"Their Shinobi." A glint of white sparked in the darkness. You could vaguely see the dripping blood from the snow, white fangs. The mouth closed itself and remained silent for a moment. Crimson eyes pierced the darkness around the fangs, "GO NOW!"

Deidara leaped out of the room, _Pushy, pushy. _He ignored his master and jumped on with the rest of the crew.

: x :

Aki stopped at Tenten and Lee's room, leaving them plenty of gifts. Cautiously approaching her brother's room, she knocked. There was nothing, she knocked again and put her ear to the door. A faint mumble was heard. Aki turned the door knob and let herself in.

She found Neji awake, but couldn't get up. He twitched his mouth a little, as if to smile, when she entered. "Hey." Aki sat down on a stool at the foot of the bed, "Got gifts for you." She piled the chocolates and such on his feet. Neji gasped quietly because of the weight but paid no attention to it.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you walk? You were hurt worse than me, and _I _still can't even stand."

Aki stared for a moment and put her finger to her lips, "It's a secret." She smiled and got up. She was about to leave when she spotted a red ribbon sticking out from the drawer of his bedside table. "Hey, that's mine. A long time ago, my father told me that my mother gave it to me."

"That means that my mother gave it to you, considering that we're twins." Neji lifted his upper torso a bit and opened the drawer, using his chi, he let it fly towards his twin. Aki caught it with her left hand and smiled.

"Man, this is going to take some time to get used to. It's weird to have someone on my side for a change. Thanks nii-san." Aki excited the room, grinning wildy.

"Thanks Aki."

Aki whirled around, Neji's head was lying on his pillow (uhm… shouldn't it be?) his eyes were closed and his breathing was light. Aki turned towards the hall again, _Must have been my imagination. _She shut the door behind her.

: x :

_Ramen. Ramen, ramen, YEAH! Ichiban RAMEN! _Naruto's order came up at the touch of a bell. He grabbed his chopsticks and started stuffing the noodles down his hungry throat. He was on his third bowl of ramen and was still hungry. "Hummm hu hummm!" He hummed happily as he slurped down the last remnants of the bowl. He was about to order another steaming bowl when something appeared in the corner of his eye. Naruto froze and stiffened his body. He quietly moved his eyes back and forth, striving to listen. Slowly, but surely, he turned around so he could see the figures hazily at the corner of his eye. They were like normal people, dressed in normal clothes. Yet something was different about them, something in their aura, their eyes. They just didn't seem normal. There were two of them; one was a guy, and the other a girl. The guy was wearing something sort of a samurai's costume. The girl was wearing a short kimono. By the way she had weapons and a large shuriken blade slinging off her back, it was a battle kimono and was probably wearing shorts under it. The pair stood there for a while, just staring. Then, Naruto blinked and they were gone.

_Heh, heh… _Naruto scratched his head, _That was weird. Oh well… MORE RAMEN! _And so, Naruto ordered his fourth bowl.

: x :

"That was him right?" The girl named Hamano Minawa said softly to her partner, Deidara. Minawa had dark brown hair that was tied in a loose pony tail. Hair drifted by here and then. Her bangs were held back by a black fishnet headband. She had piercing violet eyes that when looked at, makes you want to hide. Her skin was tanned a bit but she was still considered beautiful.

"Yes, do you think he saw us?"

"Most likely, let's just hope he was the only one. Come on, we have to 'put to sleep' everyone else in the village. Well, everyone, except for _them_."

"Yeah, it's just…" Deidara put his left hand on the back of his head grinning, "How? We can't just drug someone without anyone noticing."

Minawa didn't reply, in fact, she wasn't even there anymore. She was standing on a nearby fencepost, eyes targeting someone. Deidara saw her eyes grow bigger for a moment as they locked onto someone. A sharp point pierced through the air, hardly visible enough for the human eye. It struck the bare arm of the person, and then rocketed back to its owner. Minawa jumped away from the post and landed in a fully grown tree. Deidara followed her and they sat, hidden under the many leaves of the tree. One by one, each villager fell into a deep slumber. Each one within a 20 meter radius from where Minawa was originally standing had fallen onto the ground. Deidara stared, " Okay that works." They then shot out together, needles in hand, ready to drug/kill the city.

They drugged the guards at Hokage tower first. Each one fell at their feet, not even able to let out a gasp or a cry of pain. They just fell. The two hurried up to the Hokage's room but ran into some obstacles. A few kids. The Akatsuki did not like to kill children, only what they needed. So the children blocked their ways, Minawa and Deidara flinched for a moment but then needled them anyway. Their flinching caused a ruckus over the remaining guards who heard one of the kids, Konohamaru, yelp when his companions hit the ground before he did.

Deidara and Minawa slugged the kid hard on the head and he crumpled to the floor. The two then ran off before the chunins and jonins came by, discovering their comrades on the floor.

Minawa knocked on the Hokage's door. Nobody answered. Minawa knocked again, _Oh WTF! _Using her foot, she knocked open the door. Looking around the room, she found that it was empty. A ceiling fan was blowing and gave Minawa a chill. She walked in a bit and was about to turn back when something smacked her on the side of her head.

She fought with the smacker and after her vision cleared, figured out it was the Hokage fighting her. She pushed his face away with one hand and aimed at his heart with the other. It was a clear hit. The Hokage slumped on top of her and she rolled out from under him.

Deidara came huffing into the room and saw Minawa on the floor and the Hokage, not moving, lying beside her.

"Did you?" He twitched his head towards the Hokage.

"I don't know; come on," Minawa got up and walked out the door, stopping to say, "Let's go."

They arrived at the mansion in less than three minutes. They tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. So they forcefully let themselves in.

: x :

Aki walked up and down the market place streets. She was looking for someone. The Akatsuki told her there was a biju here, in the Fire country. The only large enough city in the Fire country was Konoha. Aki was looking for anything peculiar, like thrashed stalls or large footprints in the sand. She came across an alley. There was a young girl in the center of a circle. Boys, way larger than her, were kicking and thrashing her about. Aki hid and watched, and she did nothing. A boy at least two years older than herself rushed into the alley from behind her. She saw him fight back the bullies, when they ran, he sped off to the little girl (about twelve or so) and knelt beside her. She was crying; you could hardly see her ice blue eyes behind the sparkling tears. Her face was badly bruised, and it was even more obvious because she had pale skin. Her dark blue hair (I know it isn't possible… shut up. REVIEW) was tied up, but it was falling apart after her beating. She looked as if a car ran over her. She had on a Ninja academy jacket that had many rusty colored stains on it. Her skirt, which was up to her knees, was tattered so that you could see the shorts she was wearing underneath. Her kunai pouch was on the ground, the blades scattered over the floor. Aki thought she even saw one that looked as if it had pierced through skin. The girl looked at her companion, and then she closed her eyes and fell. The boy had quick reflexes and caught the falling girl. By the way he acted; Aki saw that this girl was his sister. He picked her up and carried her out of the alley way, possibly back to their home. Aki stood there, pretending to be reading a paper she grabbed off the shelf. She was wishing that she did something to help the girl before her brother came. A sudden surge of guiltiness passed through her. She let the paper down and teleported to the house that she had seen when the boy had passed her. (A/N: She read his mind.)

"Come on Mimi! Michiyo come on!" The brother, Nakashima Ryou, talked to her the whole way. He had a really worried look on his face. But according to his thoughts, this has happened many times before. Aki had arrived at their house, or more like a hut. It was made of mostly straw on the outskirts of town. The roof was falling apart, and the furniture was horrid. There wasn't even a bed. Aki felt so bad. She waited for the siblings to arrive.

When they did, she stepped out from behind the house. The brother immediately jumped up and set his sister down. "Who are you?" He asked almost right away, as if by natural instinct. Aki said nothing, a pitiful look in her eyes. She took a step forwards, seeing the brother did nothing, she took another step. But then he lunged and stabbed her right in the heart. That Aki disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a single red leaf. The brother stared in bewilderment. He turned back to his sister on the ground and found the REAL Aki bending over her. She had her hand, which was glowing, over Michiyo's face. She moved it carefully up and down her body, leaving a shimmering path. Ryou stared.

Aki finished and the golden dust fell upon Michiyo and when it touched her skin, healed the wounds. Aki stepped away from her and stared at Ryou, "If you treasure anything in that house, I advise you to take it out now."

Ryou said nothing, but then muttered something, "Yes. Wait." He ran into the house and came back with a little treasure chest in his hands. Aki found out later on that the wedding rings of their mother and father were in there. Aki read his mind and found out that his parents passed away in a war.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your parents." She focused on the ground and wished it to open up and swallow the house. It did, and the house disappeared in a flash. Ryou watched in surprise.

Aki then focused her powers of wood, water, fire, metal and earth to make a new house. She used wind to help her handle the supplies and in less than half of an hour, a new house was built; big enough for six people, and beautiful. It stood taller than the trees in the thicket it was built in. Was pure white and was the perfect dream house that the brother, Ryou, had always thought of. She had brought it to life.

Ryou gaped at the new house. "G-go in." Aki held her stomach as she said this, struggling not to fall in front of the new found stranger. He saw her struggle and rushed up.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you? What _are _you? Why did you help us?"

Aki closed her eyes and cringed; she then slowly opened one eye and smiled slightly.

"You deserved it. This house is powered by your willpower. I-It will slowly disappear completely if you lose hope and you stop striving. Don't stop, there is always hope. The house is already fully furnished, and if you want more furniture, I won't be here to supply it."

"T-Thank you."

"You deserve it. Give me the box." Aki reached out for the treasure chest that Ryou held in his hands. He gave it to her, _It was the least he could do._ Aki opened the box, it played music. It played the tune, _This I promise you_ by N'Sync. (Or whatever the boy bands were at the time) It almost brought tears to Aki's eyes, but shinobi don't cry.

She staggered a breath and she took the rings. Carefully, she used her powers to enlarge them. They grew bigger than her head and then she took the box and enlarged it too. She changed the shape of the box into a flower with red velvet inside. She placed the large rings into the box and threw it as hard as she could straight over her head. A large pole came out from the ground and the flower box landed neatly on the pole. Aki added ribbons that flowed like a river through the air from the pole. A force field was also added to make sure thieves and lightning wouldn't get to the precious rings. She lowered her arms again and fell on her knees. Ryou helped her back to her feet and she leant on the pole she had just created.

"How do you _do _that?"

"I'm magic." Aki smiled, then disappeared, in a flash of a dazzling white light. Ryou felt his fingers as if searching for any remnants of Aki. Aki stood on a high tree watching over the two. She saw the girl, Michiyo stir and wake. Then they started crying in each other's arms as they thanked the gods for their new home, and the miracle blessed on them.

Aki was proud of acting kind to these people. They did truly deserve it. Carefully using her powers over wind, she created wings that helped her fly through the sky. No, they were there already, she just never noticed them. Launching herself through the air, she spread her white wings and flew, like an angel.

* * *

Yay! It is done! Well, sorry it took so long. But please review. Thanks to: Achillea - the most supporting personI have ever met in cyber world! Thanks Achillea for supporting my story! Well, chapter 15 will be coming someday...

Here's a clue:

Day goes down to night

Everything goes quiet

At the time of ritual

The altar is set - each a symbol of their own.

Help can't come; it never comes.

* * *

Well that is finished. There'll be another clue next time too! So review, come on! Click that button, i know you want to... I need support. 


	16. It's Only Beginning

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna… okay I don't know then words anymore.

_

* * *

Dear Anonymous reviewer (signed 'Random')_

_Sorry! I forgot about that! Thanks for telling me… I'll make up a reason though… in this story things are different… Hiashi secretly taught Hizashi everything he learned because he once believed it was unfair to mark people inferior to others. That's just in my imagination. Again, thanks for telling, I will remember in the future. _

_kawaiii _

* * *

Well, here is Chapter 15! Woot, I'm sorry if the story is going so slow, I enjoy writing lots and lots. Well, it is all part of the rising action! So enjoy! 

Lights… Camera… ACTION!

: x :

"Thank you, be safe!" The nurse at Konoha hospital smiled and waved goodbye to Aki, Tenten, Neji and Lee. Aki was helping Neji walk, and Lee and Tenten were walking with crutches. Lee and Tenten bade farewell to the twins and went their separate ways. Aki giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"They're walking really slow."

"So? So am I."

"Not anymore!" Aki used wind to pick Neji up. He was surprised at this and she ran/floated full speed ahead. Neji couldn't balance himself so he was this weird looking floating person that was sitting in the air. Aki thought it was funny, until they passed the street.

Slowing to a walk, the smile faded from her face. The street was a mess, there were bodies lying everywhere. She turned one over with her foot and bent down to see what had happened. There were no visible marks that could've led her to believe that they were poisoned. Neji crawled over to her and sat.

"What do you think happened?"

Aki said nothing, but the troubled look on her face said, "I don't know." Aki told Neji to look away for a moment, and when he looked back, she was gone.

Aki, in fact, used her powers over time to send her back to the moment the incident happened. She looked around, looking for anyone suspicious. No one popped out of the crowd, _Maybe I came too early?_ She went around, going through people and walls. She saw Naruto in his favorite ramen shop, gulping down some from a bowl. Aki secretly wondered what number that bowl was. Still not seeing anything, she sat on a rock and waited for something to happen.

: x :

_Hmph. How am I going to get home? This place is really starting to freak me out. _Neji sat on the hard ground after Aki had disappeared. _Hurry up, sister, be safe. _A slight wind blew, as if responding to his remark. Neji smiled a bit and then groaned; _this is going to take forever!_

: x :

Aki was already lying down on the rock and losing patience, and power. If the people who may have killed all those people don't appear soon, she'd be stuck in the past for a long, long time. Aki sat up again to find that there were people whispering near a tree about a meter away. It was boy and girl. She recognized the boy, Deidada. _The Akatsuki, of course! _They were talking.

"--come on, we have to 'put to sleep' everyone else in the village. Well, everyone, except for _them_."

"Yeah, it's just…" Deidara put his left hand on the back of his head grinning, "How? We can't just drug someone without anyone noticing." The girl didn't answer and marched right up to the boulder Aki was sitting on. She jumped off quickly, forgetting that she was a ghost to this time period. The girl brought out something like a yoyo with a needle on the end, instead of a yoyo. Aki, with her sharp eyes, caught her throwing and pulling back the needle over fifty times in less than two minutes. Everyone collapsed on the scene.

"Okay that works." Deidara said.

Everything was getting hazy as Aki's powers ran out. She turned around and saw the girl walking into the Ramen restaurant; she picked up a motionless figure. Aki couldn't quite make out what it was; all she remembered was that the figure was wearing something orange.

"So you're finally back; took you long enough." Neji was still sitting cross-legged on the ground when Aki sat up, blinking in the sun.

"Oh, hi nii-san."

"What did you see?"

"I don't remember, I ran out of energy." Aki sat up and conjured wind to help Neji stand too, "Come on, I want to make sure everyone is alright back home." Aki floated forwards to their mansion.

When they reached the door, their hearts sunk and their stomachs turned into blocks of ice. It was kicked in, as if someone had forcefully made their way in. Aki let the wind go from under her feet and she stepped lightly onto the ground. Her legs were still healing, so they quickly bent and gave way under her. "Ouch. That really hurt."

"Then why'd you take the wind out?" Aki gave her brother a glare. She then shakily got up and limped to the indoors.

The foyer was a mess. The chandelier that had once hung off the roof lay in pieces at their feet. The Hyuuga guards were staring emptily towards the ceiling, the last thing they would ever see. Aki stifled a moan and kept on walking. She didn't feel like going up the stairs, so the wind from under her rose her and she landed on the stair balcony. The beautiful wooded entrance door was gone, as if it had never been there. In its stead, there were ashes. Aki kept sailing forwards. Each and every door was knocked over; no one was in their rooms. Aki started breathing heavily. _Was this the Akatsuki too?_ Neji was following closely behind, peering in everyone's rooms.

Aki climbed up the stairs to the second floor. It was almost the same as the first. Aki passed a room and decided to walk in. Something smelled of smoke when she walked in, wondering what it was she explored the whole room. She walked through every corner and crack. Looking at the ground, she saw foot prints, she followed them, and they led her to the washroom. The door was half closed but she saw that the light was on, looking into the crack, she saw nothing but the mirror. She swore and pushed the door open. A little boy was standing in the corner, he was breathing heavily, as if he had just ran the marathon race. He recoiled when Aki came in but saw that her eyes were white, just like his. He was about eight or nine. Aki went closer to him, "What's wrong? What happened here?" She asked in a stern voice. The little boy sobbed instead of speaking. "Please tell me what happened." The little boy let out a yelp. Aki saw that his feet were freezing onto the floor; he was turning into ice, a live ice sculpture. She conjured up fire and tried melting it, unsuccessfully. The cold ice was already up to the little boy's collar. It seemed nothing could get him out, Aki conjured up her healing powers and touched her hands to the boy's head, nothing happened. His head was freezing; they even gave her hands frost bite. She shook them impatiently and tried healing the boy again, he screamed, and then it was quiet. His mouth was still open but nothing came out. Aki tried fire again but nothing happened still. A sudden icy chill went through her spine as she thought of Hiashi or Hinata facing this fate. She knelt on the floor and pounded her fists on the boy's feet. She felt like crying, no, she _was _crying. A soft hand was placed on her shoulders. She quickly turned around and found Neji there; he had a sorry look in his eyes. He was crying too, just not as much. Aki faced away from her brother, ashamed of her tears. She then got up and floated out the door, Neji trailing after her.

They passed their rooms, and luckily, not much was broken. Aki went into hers and looked on her shelf. The flowers that Ino and Sakura had given her were frozen with a slight, visible film of ice over the soft petals. Aki went over to take the picture of her, her brother and her father. The glass part of the frame was cracked a bit, right over the head of her father; making his face distorted. (seven days! Jkjk.) Aki sighed and teleported the frame into the woods, where it would be safe.

They were now on the top floor, where her father's and her uncle's rooms were. It was even darker than the other three and Neji couldn't see anything; Aki could though, part of her powers made her capable of seeing in the dark. She her father's room still closed, and probably locked. It was Hiashi's room that worried her. The glass door was shattered in a million pieces, and that was where the only light was coming from. Neji blinked in surprise when the light hit his retinas. It was unusually bright. Aki trembled a little. Neji saw this and went up to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. (I sure can't imagine Neji doing that, well he's different in my story… so HAH!) They went in the door confidently, side by side.

That confidence immediately dissolved when they saw all of the Akatsuki in that room. Two Akatsuki kept Hiashi at bay, holding a blade to his throat. And another was holding a struggling Hanabi under one arm and squeezing Hinata's throat with the other. Each was in a deadly crisis. An office chair swung around and revealed Itatchi. Aki glanced around the room; the tree that was once near the window was burnt. Another chair was in the corner. Aki recognized the person tied and gagged on it, he was sleeping, but she knew it was Naruto.

"Naruto." She whispered, she made a move towards him but Itatchi beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take your friend. He is possessed with the spirit of Kyuubi and I need that power. We also have the one tailed creature of sand, Shukaku." Itatchi smiled. "Don't try coming any closer, unless of course, you do not care about your family members." Aki stopped in her tracks, growling. "Well, after the thirteen years we've been with you, we have found you are no use to us, and neither your brother. We found out there were twins in another small village, north from here. They have gray eyes, close enough to white. I heard some tales about how powerful they are. But you? There is no way that you can be possessed with the spirit of the ten-tailed beast." He signaled to his comrades, "Should we kill you?" Aki's eyes narrowed.

"No, you shouldn't." Aki used her powers to push Itatchi away, it worked. He crashed into the opposite wall, creating a large dent. He sat up, coughing blood. His cloak was now in shreds. He smirked.

"Okay. You want games?" He looked over at Hinata and Hinabi's captor, "One of you, activate their seals." Hinata and Hinabi looked surprised. "Do it." Hanabi rose two fingers, her pointer and middle, and closed her eyes. "Good girl."

"Hyuuga Technique: Dancing swords of leaf!" She opened her eyes and shot the invisible swords at Itatchi; they hardly grazed him, but they did manage to give his face a small, but deep cut.

He smiled again, thrusting his hands forward, Hanabi was released from her and her sister's captor and tumbled to the floor with a slight, "Oof!" She saw Itatchi's black, and silver gleaming shoes advance towards her. That was what she saw right in front of her eyes. Then she felt a slight pressure on her neck, then found herself face to face with Itatchi. "I am in no mood for games Hyuuga Hanabi." And those were the last words she ever heard.

Hinata screamed as she heard the crack of her sister's neck. She was just there screaming, not shutting up. It was the loudest noise that ever erupted from her frail body. Her captor took his hand and put it over her mouth; she bit it and continued screaming. Something started to ting in Aki's ear. Hinata's captor quickly held a kunai blade close to her throat and mumbled something into her ear, most likely a threat. She quieted herself after a while, breathing in quickly. She was crying, sobs racked throughout her body. Hiashi was probably crying too; he just didn't show it.

"Now, will you do what your sister did?" Itatchi asked Hinata. She spoke nothing; instead, she shook her head slowly. "Good. Activate their seals."

"I-I can o-on-only do one a-at a tuh-ti-time."

"Well then activate one! I'll ask, kindly of course, your father to activate the other."

Neji gave Hinata a pleading look; she mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' Her head drooped as she activated her hand sign. Itatchi asked Hiashi to do the same, but not before collection a kunai and stabbing it through Hanabi's heart. He also activated the seal, more quickly than Hinata.

Aki felt the pain first. Her neck started burning up; then her breathing stopped. She tried taking in a breath, but found that her cursed seal prevented her from doing that. She fell on her knees, and grasped her neck, trying to make it better. She couldn't of course and just knelt there, trying to breath.

Neji tried helping his sister before the pain hit him as well. His head felt like exploding, at times, he thought it really did. He ripped off his headband and massaged his temples, with no success. He snarled at Itatchi when he came close to the two.

"Okay, well, I guess you two are powerless now." He laughed a bit and then talked again, "We'll be going now if you don't mind. But wait, what are we to do with your uncle and cousin?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyes sparkling like fresh blood. "Ahh… I don't feel like killing today. He shot two needles right into Hinata's and Hiashi's foreheads. Their eyes rolled into their heads and they fell into a deep slumber, and when they woke, they'd remember nothing; even if there were dead bodies all around them. "But… I will leave them to mourn over their loved ones." He kicked Hanabi as if she were dirt.

Aki and Neji lay panting on the floor. Aki was already close to passing out, Neji's head just hurt a lot. They could only lie there as they took away the sleeping Naruto. Neji struggled to get up and supported his upper body with his two elbows. He glanced down at his sister, who was still having trouble breathing. His cursed seal, which was glowing green at the time, slowly faded away after some time, but because Aki's was on her neck, it was still growing a bright white, and didn't fade. Neji took his forehead protector, after sitting up, and tied it around his forehead. Aki was able to roll herself over, so she was lying on her stomach and force her arms to do a half-push-up. She stayed in that position for awhile, and then slid her legs forward so she was in the seiza position. She sat there in a daze for a bit; and then she slowly turned her head towards Neji, who was at the door way, watching the company exit.

"What just happened?"

"I don't quite remember much. All I remember is a sharp pain in my head. Then everything is blank."

"I too, except that I couldn't breathe." Aki sat up then fell again, forgetting about her broken legs. She pouted then used wind to seat her back up. "Naruto was here. I remembered him; I think they took him away." She said when she looked towards the corner where he was sitting. "Naruto is possessed with Kyuubi, the two tailed beast?"

"What?"

"Biju, they are the most feared and most powerful beasts in this world. There are nine, but there was a legend and prophecy that there was another one possessed with another monster; a ten-tailed beast, more powerful than its brothers and sisters. The Jinchuriki, the carrier of this spirit, was supposed to be a twin of another, and have white eyes. Pretty close to our description huh? That's why the Akatsuki attempted to kidnap us when we were four years old. Somehow, they failed getting you, and only got me. Apparently, I have no use anymore. I'm sorry."

Neji sat down beside his sister. "Your not worthless, if that is what you mean."

Aki smiled and used wind to float through the door, "Come on. We have to find the other seven before they do. Then with them, we can find the tenth."

"Why only seven? I thought there were nine."

"Yes there are nine. They said, they have Naruto, the nine-tailed beast. And they have the one tailed beast from sand."

"Oh."

"Come on, there is still one here in Konoha. Let's hurry." Neji and Aki left the house in a rush, not aware that the next Jinchuuriki was just right under their own noses, or maybe, under Aki's wings.

* * *

Can you guess who the other Jinchuuriki is? Who is it? Click the review button!

Here is the next clue:

Assaulted

Pain and death engulf the towns

On the night of the full, red moon, the

Chase is finished

Altars are set

Life ends abruptly. People

Yearning for

Power,that erupts from the

Severed ground

Ending the world.

* * *

Fin... geez, i'm not even half way yet! Well, next chapter coming soon! 


	17. Third

DaH DAH DAH duuummm! Here is the next chapter. I'd like to say congratulations to:

Frekels – for getting the right answer to who the Jinchuuriki is (and for reviewing me, and giving me support!)

Lights… Camera… ACTION!

: x :

BANG! Okay now that I have your full attention, we can actually start… Here are just some words that you don't need to pay attention to because I am only trying to get your attention by making this look like a paragraph and part of the story. If you have not quit yet, I suggest you go and skip the next few lines because I will go on and on with this just to make the chapter seem longer. You haven't gone yet? What are you some FREAK? What the…? Leave already! Geez, your bothering me! Go AWAY! LIGHTS! Where are the lights? CAMERA WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ON YOUR LUNCH BREAK? WELL HURRY UP! **ACTION!**

: x :

The door screeched. High and loud, so that it almost would have burst your eardrums. A boy, his hands bound in chains, was dumped in. He was seemed unconscious, but his eyes were wide open, glazed over with fear. The daze broke when he hit the ground. He started yelping and yelling, swearing and cussing. Another boy, in the corner, quickly got up and dragged the screaming one to his dark corner. The screaming boy stopped instantly when the other started loosening his chains.

"G-Gaara?"

"Naruto." The red haired boy, Gaara as he was just called, frowned, "Tell me you are not here because of the beast within you."

"Kyuubi? The weird fox thing?" Naruto asked, his fear dissolving. Gaara solemnly nodded, "Um.. I'm sorry Gaara, but I have no idea why I am here." Naruto edged away from Gaara and sat cross-legged in front of him.

Gaara said nothing for a while, the he faced Naruto again. He still looked pretty much the same. He still had the messy red mop on top of his head. He still had freaky black eyeliner going all around his cold, hard blue eyes. The character, 'love' was still etched onto his forehead. This time though, he was not carrying his sand gourd so he had no armor, and he looked miserable. Pale as he was, he was now three times worse. His eyes were red with tiredness or from crying.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto."

"How did you get here?"

The Sand-boy pursed his lips, until they were only a thin line. "Blackmail."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes. As you know, I have the sand demon Shukaku trapped within me, forced there by my father." Naruto nodded swiftly, "About a month ago, odd things started happening around me, where ever I went. People's belongings had started to disappear, and they blamed it on me. Then, someone died; that some one was the guard, and fellow advisor, and friend, of my father. My father knew very well that I loathed and despised him and all his friends for what they had done to me." Gaara's eyes narrowed, "He dismissed me as his son. My brother and my sister fought hard to get him to change his mind, they are the only people that could have; they are also the only people I trust." He took a deep and long breath, "In the end they came with me. We camped out in the desert for a while. It was nice, and peaceful. I had made an igloo of sand, and we lived through there. We went out one day, to gather supplies, to come back and find that our new home had been destroyed. It was late at night, and we couldn't see well. The only thing I remember was my sister trying to toss me my sand gourd so I could protect myself, and by brother screaming my name. I also remember a pair of rough hands hit me, and I saw the same hands grab my brother and sister." Softness came to his eyes, showing his eyes trembling at the thought that his siblings may be dead.

Naruto saw the pain and shut up, normally he'd continue yapping. He hadn't been able to recall what happened to him. One second he was in the ramen shop, and the next, he was being thrown in this filthy cell. He scrunched his nose up in disgust. Not knowing, that more would be coming soon.

: x :

"We have one from Konoha, master." The shadow being addressed to merely grunted. "But there is still more. Right now we only have two of the nine."

Grunt.

"Lord, have you anything to say."

Grunt again.

"Yes my lord." Itatchi bowed out of the room. He faced his comrades in the other room. "Our lord says to dispatch shinobi to the far ends of this world. We have sent Deidara and Minawa already to Konoha to find the final Jinhchuuriki there. Kabuto, you and Kana go out and find the Jinchuuriki of the country Thunder. There are two there. Ayame, you find the Jinchuuriki in the land of Earth. Serena (pronounced: Seh-WREN- Ah) you find the remaining Biju from where we collected sand-boy. There are two in the land of Grass, I believe. Someone go there. And there is a last, in sound. Sasori, you take care of those…" The red scorpion's ghost saluted, Itatchi smirked at him, "I will find the ten tailed one."

: x :

The twins settled on a rock to rest. They had been walking for ever, and found no traces of the criminal organization, Akatsuki. Aki opened her water canister and splashed the water on the sleeping Neji. He obviously woke up, startled.

"What was that for?" He groaned as he wiped off the water drops from his face.

"We have to go."

"Why?"

"I sense something."

"So?

Aki didn't reply, instead she got up, through her canister to the side and started walking. Neji stared after her, wondering what she was up to. He moaned with annoyance, sat up and ran after his 3 hour younger sister.

They came upon a small clearing. It was familiar to Aki, but Neji? Nay. It was the clearing where Aki was attacked all those years ago; she shivered slightly and continued walking. She stopped at a cliff and looked out on the valley under it. She was sensing the power from the valley. She just didn't know exactly where. She closed her eyes; letting the breeze calm her. Leaning slightly forward, she fell from the cliff.

"HEY! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Were the words she heard from her brother as she plummeted down to the trees. Her eyes shot open and she used the wind as her wings again.

"NO I'M NOT CRAZY, BROTHER!" She yelled back. Now that she was in the air, the presence she felt was even stronger. She flew back to her brother and made the fire carriage again. He hopped in this time, almost immediately, and they left the ground. Aki suddenly remembered why she had been pulled here. This is where that girl and her brother lived! She truly hoped that the reading she was getting was wrong; that neither the boy nor his sister was infected by one of these monsters (the Biju).

Aki and Neji landed in front of the grand house that Aki had made. It was still as good as new, but the two who lived in it did not add any furniture what so ever. Aki used her powers over earth to pick up small rocks and used them to knock the door.

"Why can't you just go up there and knock?"

"Um… I don't want to because; I do not really feel like walking."

"Whatever."

Michiyo, the bullied girl, answered the door. She was still dressed in the bloody Academy sweater; her skirt was fixed but it was patched up. Her hair was covering her left eye and she was blushing furiously when she saw Aki.

"Y-y-you're the girl… help… house." She couldn't seem to get the right words out. She shut the door and Aki heard footsteps and figured that she had gone to get her brother. The two came back and opened the door. Ryou looked surprised but was happy to see their helper come back.

"You're back. I was wondering if you flew away or something. Who's this?" He said, eying Neji suspiciously. Neji glared at him back.

"This is my brother. I hope you will welcome him." Aki said in a strict tone.

"Of course! Come in you two, there isn't much to sit on, but make yourselves comfortable!" He led the way into the house and motioned them to sit on a pile of old, dusty books. Aki and Neji remained standing eying the piles of book with hidden emotions of disgust and bewilderment. Ryou was seated comfortably on a particularly high pile of books and stared at the twins. He seemed to be sizing them up, he smiled.

"So… I don't mean it in the wrong way, but why exactly are you back?"

"It isn't the house." Aki replied quietly. She had read his mind, and she knew that he was scared that Aki would take away the house.

"Oh. Okay. Well, then why?"

"Um… Er. Has… Um…" Aki struggled to find the correct line of words.

"Has any of you experienced weird things that you cannot explain?" Neji spoke out for her.

Ryou scratched his crown of brown hair, "Not that I can think of… actually… there was this time when Michiyo… Um. She was being picked on again. I was running there, but before I even came, the bullies, they were all sprawled out on the floor. Michiyo, Mimi, she looked terrifying! She had glowing red eyes and her chakra, I assume you know what that is, and her chakra was VISIBLE! You could actually see it! It was purple and red and it seemed to form two tail-like things. She doesn't remember anything of this because she went cold as soon as she saw me. But all I remember was a surge of power from her. Those bullies were in the hospital for weeks with sicknesses no one could identify. And when they did heal, they picked on her even more." Ryou shook his head sadly, "I don't know why! She has never done anything to them!"

Neji and Aki gazed at the boy with sympathy. They could understand. The Akatsuki also did that. But they also were grave-faced. They now knew that the Akatsuki would be after this girl; for she was the two tailed beast, the Nekomata.

They all went out to the garden (which Aki so kindly created) and ate their lunch there. Unfortunately, it only consisted of caned corn and a few chicken breasts. Aki and Neji didn't eat so the other two siblings could eat. Michiyo was not her usual self though. She had changed into traveling Ninja clothes. She wore leather gauntlets and a shirt with a short skirt. She wore pants under the blue skirt. It seemed like she was in a trance; her eyes were glassy and she kept staring into nothing. No one seemed to notice.

Aki suddenly got up and caught three long, sharp needles from the air. They were being shot at Michiyo and Ryou. She stood there for a moment, recollecting herself from what she just caught. The needles were dripping with a soft-red colored liquid; Aki sniffed it, and almost fell over from dizziness; if the scent was enough to make you collapse, how much more the full dose? Ryou froze and his eyes grew wild. "Wuh-What are those?"

Aki slowly turned her head in his direction, "Are you a shinobi?"

"N-no."

"Figures, you don't exactly move fast. Take these, and dispose of them; they're poisoned so do not touch them." Aki got handed the poisoned needles over to Ryou who held them like it was a new born baby. "Hurry. They're coming pretty quick."

Neji got up with his sister and looked around the lawn and around the house. Nothing seemed unfamiliar; everything was normal albeit the little shadows that were cast on the side of the house. Aki saw it first; therefore, she was attacked first.

Neji was on the other side of the house when she let out a slight, but hearable yelp for help. He swiveled around taking the shorter way around the house. He found Aki in a battle with a girl, Minawa. They were battling full out, but Aki was getting the worst of it. Minawa was obviously more trained and more experienced and had no problem attacking to kill; compared to Aki, who was several years younger, immature and hesitates before she attacks. Neji pulled shuriken from his pack and threw them wildly at Minawa. They all missed horribly and only distracted Aki even more.

"Get-…" She paused to parry an attack from her challenger, "…AWAY from here!" Minawa sent Aki flying to the ground. Neji started for her, but then he saw her determined (and bloody) face and hurried around to check on Ryou and his sister. Once he was sure they were safe, he doubled around and checked Aki.

He was there in time to see his sister's defeat. First, Minawa sent an ugly squirming thing, much like a tree branch, and it slowly wrapped itself around Aki's lean body. She couldn't do much when Minawa sent a strong punch her way. She flew out of the hold of the branch and crashed into the side of the house. Minawa was quick, and in lightning speed, ran to Aki and took hold of her neck. Neji saw her tighten her hold every few seconds. Snapping out of his trance, Neji took more shuriken and aimed it, carefully this time, at Minawa. They met their target and Minawa grimaced in pain and let go of Aki; though she already passed out.

A long low note went over the trees, followed by a high note and a low note again. Minawa glanced up and jumped away. Neji ran over to his sister. She was breathing heavily; but at least she was breathing. She had many cuts and Neji knew that she'd have many bruises when she awoke.

_Damn Aki, you didn't want any help._ He clenched his teeth together and bent over to pick up his sister. She was really light and was able to be carried really easy. Neji set her down on the house's porch and got ready to nurse his sister's wounds, as she had done for him. – it'll just, take… let's say… longer.

* * *

Haha.. I am finally finished. Well, I believe that I am writing the same things over and over in my clues so I might change them a bit, but since I already wrote this one, here:

……………..trouble

……………..begins

…………….with the

…………….simplest

….. things. First, saddness, next

…. -suicide. After, anger. And-

…..again wrath. What do you do?

…..Is there even anything you can

…………….do? What

……………..is there

…………….available?

……………sit and wait

…………….hope and

.…………...wish hard

……………for a good

……………miracle. No

…………...not one, two

……………..miracles

……

Okay. See you around!


	18. Regaining of Strength and Courage

Chapter… um… seventeen, I think. Well, here it is. I took a long time with these huh? Well, no matter, here they are now. Enjoy! Lights… camera… ACTION! Ps: I don't own Naruto and those things. I own characters: Aki, Minawa, Michiyo and some more later on though!

: x :

Neji finished wrapping Aki up in bandages. _Ha-ha, now she looks like me; with all those bandages there._ He smiled a bit and continued watching over her. So far, there was no sign of Ryou or his sister around. Perhaps they were taken, thought Neji, Aki won't be very happy. It was already night, and Aki still hadn't awoken. She just lay there; her breathing labored. Neji sat on the ground thinking about past events.

A bush shook on his right. Neji shot his eyes over and activated his Byakuugan. There was a person. Sighing, he spoke out, "I know you are there. Come out; I will not hurt you unless you hurt me or my sister."

"Neji?" The person behind the bush spoke out. Neji realized that it was a guy speaking and also identified the guy as Ryou, Michiyo's brother. Michiyo was the two tailed Biju, the Nibi demon (二尾). The Nibi resembles the Japanese mythical creature, the Nekomata. The Nibi demon was believed to be an evolved form of a cat. The cat maybe had to be more than ten years of age before people believed it could turn into a Nibi demon. When the cat reached that age, its tail split into two and it was granted magical powers such as shape shifting and control of the dead. If the Nibi demon were to fall into the wrong hands, things could go terribly wrong.

"Ah, Ryou; where is your sister?"

"I don't know! I was hoping she was with you and Aki. Speaking of which, what happened?"

Ryou stepped out from behind the bush shaking and trembling with fear. He looked as if he were picked up by a crane, if there were such things then, and dragged through a pit of mud and sharp twigs of wood.

"I could ask you the same question." Said Neji eying Ryou from head to bottom.

"I ran into some troubles."

"So did we."

"Oh come on, just answer please?"

"It seems that we had to be kept at bay while our attacker's partner made off with your younger sister. I didn't do much; she did though…" Neji jerked his head in Aki's direction, "Nearly killed herself, the idiot."

"I-I'm not an idiot."

Neji and Ryou turned their heads towards Aki who was struggling to get up. Blood was seeping through her bandages again as the scabs that had healed over cracked.

"Don't get up. I worked very hard to wrap you up, idiot." Neji rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"H-hah." Aki finally managed to get up and rested a bit; hands on her knees. "Crap. I am bleeding again."

Neji sighed and turned back around to face Ryou, "What did I tell you, idiot."

Aki shot a fierce glare at Neji. He started floating, got up to about a meter and, fell again, hard. Aki giggled.

"Ouch. You loser! That hurt."

"It is your fault."

Ryou stared at the fighting siblings and hushed a laugh. Not quietly enough for Aki though.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You two. I never fight with my sister like that. We always get along."

"Well… there has been an absence… um… damn." Aki looked as if she were about to cry. She recalled her painful past. She turned away and was quiet. Neji quieted down also; leaving the howling wind to fend for itself.

"Where is my sister?"

"She is most likely in the hands of the Akatsuki; or lost in the woods."

: x :

Someone rushed through the forest, running as fast as they could. The trees sped by as she ran away, far away, from her home. But, something was following. A cold lump in her throat formed as she first noticed the presence. It haunted her, following her wherever she went, no matter how fast she ran. The stalker gave her the impression that he or she was stalking her. Tears started coming down her cheeks as she tried running faster. Something jumped in front of her and she stopped abruptly, and then sped around to her left, running again. She started holding her breath; she let in short gasps of air and threw them back out again. Stumbling, she grabbed hold of a tree branch and regained her balance. But, that was all it took; that little hesitation.

Watching a black figure land in front of her and feeling another land behind her; she could do nothing. She stood there, shaking in her shoes, as the one behind her took hold of her neck and whispered, "Wasn't that fun?" She tried screaming but the pressure points that the woman (the voice was a woman's) was pressing on her neck prevented her from doing so. "Oh. Sorry, am I hurting you? It'll all be over soon."

The woman motioned her partner over and they bound and gagged the girl. After, the male swung the girl over his shoulders and they all disappeared in a flash.

Arriving at their fortress, Minawa and Deidara brought the girl to the cell where Gaara and Naruto were. When they got to the stairs of the cell they talked to her.

"Scream, no one will hear you. So just save your saliva." They ripped off the cloth that gagged her. She thought of screaming but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut. "Smart move."

They guided the girl to the cell and opened the door. They pushed her in roughly so that she fell and then locked the door behind them. She got up on her knees and sat there a bit.

"Who are you?" A voice said from the dark. The girl jumped.

Naruto stepped out, Gaara following reluctantly afterwards.

"I'm Michiyo or Mimi if you want. Nakashima... Michiyo. Who are you?"

: x :

Ryou, Neji and Aki sat around the camp fire and thought to themselves. Aki was first to make noise.

"AHhh! What kind of Jonin am I? I can't even fight off another Jonin!" She buried her head in her already wounded arms and her hair pulled off the bandages.

"She wasn't a Jonin. She was more, probably, before she became part of the Akatsuki." Neji walked over to Aki and fixed her bandages. "Don't kill yourself over it. Literally."

"Whatever." Aki mumbled to herself.

"So when do you think my sister is going to be set free."

Neji was silent. The fire crackled in the background, nobody spoke.

"Never. She's not coming back." Aki mumbled; her head still down. Ryou and Neji looked appalled. "If the Akatsuki continue their plans, and are able to find them all, everyone they captured…… all the Jinchuuriki, will die." You could see that she lifted her head a bit and her eyes were open, but barely. "When they extract the Biju from their bodies, it is much like taking out their soul because when they were first put in there; their real soul was taken from them. If you became a Jinchuuriki when you were five, for the rest of your life you'd act differently than the five years before." Aki was silent for a second and then spoke up again, "Most Jinchuuriki were infected at birth by someone who they thought loved them. Like a father or a mother; they were the ones who did that task. When they, the Akatsuki extract the beasts for their own purposes, the carrier will be a soulless shell. Death would be better." Aki was silent and didn't speak again. She said everything as if she was in a trance. It seemed she fell asleep after because she sat still and didn't talk or move. Neji and Ryou were still staring at her although she didn't speak.

"Mm?" Aki woke up after several moments again. She looked up with bright, large eyes, "Um… Did I fall asleep?" Neji nodded slowly, "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

_She doesn't remember?_ Neji stared.

"Oh yeah. Um… Don't we have to get going, the more we sit here, the more Jinchuuriki the Akatsuki are going to find. Come on," She struggled to her feet and leant on a long beam for balance, "We have to get going, we have to save them." She used wind to help her and she sat back down on it. She was levitating about three feet in the air.

"Can I come with you?" Ryou spoke up, he seemed nervous but didn't show it much.

Neji stood up and thought. He felt a tugging sensation; it felt as if someone grabbed hold of his head and pulled. He tried making it go away, but it didn't.

_Neji-niisan, you loser! _Neji gaped at the voice, it was Aki's.

_Aki? Why are… how are you talking to me? _He thought to himself, knowing Aki could hear him too.

_We're twins you idiot! We have that kind of power; we can communicate from long distances by mind, or I can for example... _Aki scratched something on the palm of her hand, the long deep marks disappeared. Neji felt a ting of pain from his wrist. When he looked, he saw 'See?' written on it. _I can even transfer my pain to you if I was really mad at you. Father and Uncle should've had these powers too. _He looked over at Aki and found her grinning sheepishly. _So, should we let him come? _

_I don't know. I do not want to be responsible if anything happened to him. I don't want to see him hurt. _

Aki smirked; _who could've known that dear brother Neji had a soft side. _She laughed in her mind._ He's older than us. Come on, he had a right to come with us to look for his sister. _

_Fine, whatever. You say he can come then; if anything happens, know that it is your fault. Not mine, hmph. _

_Okay. I get it._ Aki broke her connection with Neji's mind. "Ryou? I think you can come."

"Really? Thank you. I promised my parents that I would always take care of my sister, no matter what. I would hate to break that promise now."

Aki smiled at him and then floated over to a near by tree. "I can tell where they passed. They don't do a very good chance of covering up their tracks."

_Liar._ Neji's voice echoed in her mind, _you used your dumb time powers again._

_Fine, you caught me, but Ryou doesn't know that, and I intend not to tell him._

Aki's hand was still on the nearby tree, Neji knew that was because she would fall off if she let go, but Ryou thought she just didn't really wish to let go. "Come on. We have to hurry. The Akatsuki now has three of them. There are only six to go; and there are plenty of troops for them. We have to beat them to it."

"Can you even walk by yourself?" Ryou asked questioningly.

"Yes. I'll manage. Come on, we have to hurry." Aki let go of the tree trunk really slowly. She placed her hands on her knees again and floated beside her brother.

"Please!" Ryou placed a hand in front of him. Neji and Aki eyed it with confusion. "Um…" He took his hand back and said, "Okay, let's go!"

"Yes. Let's."

"Whatever."

: x :

"Me?" The boy pointed at himself and then grinned, "I'm Naruto. And this is Gaara." He sat down cross-legged on the floor. "Haha. I'm here because of Kyuubi. Why are you here?" Michiyo stared at him, he seemed awfully cheery in his situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Michiyo, even though she did. She knew she was a freak. That's why everyone was so mean to her. She heard her brother and his friends talking. She knew, maybe not the true truth, but enough truth to hate her brother and life.

The boy stroked his chin, imitating a smart gesture. "Hmm… Alright. There are nine different beasts in this world called the Biju. Blahblah…" Naruto put his hand behind his head and grinned, "I don't know."

Gaara whispered from the shadows the story of the nine Jinchuuriki the legendary tenth one, why they were all here, which Biju he was and which Naruto was.

"Which one is she?" Asked Naruto inquisitively.

"There is only one way to find out, and that is to put her in such peril that her beast has to come out and save its body."

Naruto and Gaara stopped speaking for a moment.

Michiyo didn't know this. She didn't know there was this power inside of her that could've warded off all those people who made fun of her. She started plotting in her mind to kill. To kill those who had made fun of her and bullied her in her life. A seed that was waiting to hatch within her finally broke through its shell and started growing rapidly within her little body.

Starting to shake with fury, she grasped the attention of her two cell mates.

"Hey? What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

Michiyo faced him with yellow eyes. Her irises were red and her pupils were black. The original white part of her eye was yellow and she hissed angrily. Her hair seemed to stand on end and she continued hissing. She opened her mouth and hissed louder revealing long white fangs like a cat's. Her chakra was visible already, it was a bright pink and there were two visible tails. She pushed Naruto back and started tearing at the bars of the cell. Naruto and Gaara watched in amazement as her chakra took the shape of a cat and was able to creep through the bars of the cage. It didn't go far though because Michiyo lost her energy and slumped to the floor, asleep.

* * *

Wow. I had fun with this laid-back chapter.I hope that you guys still have the heart to review. Well here is my new clue thingy: but wait. here is an example: have fun figuring it out! Example: (ziczian ziyziou rzieadzi zitzizihziis zinziowzi? Ozif czioziuzirse yziou canzi!) hint: look for the similar letter!

thghhgis hgis ihgn sphganhgish, hggo thgo ghgooghgle ahgnd hgtrhganshglate hgithg!

**Awaki, Nwaeji y Rwayou conwatinwaúan suwas jouwarnies.**

**Suwa vwaiaje los twarawae awal pawaís dewal twarueno waen **

**dowandwawae los resuewalven satwaisfacwaen awa mucwahachwao **

**qwaue teníwaa prwaoblemawas suwas ewal prwaopiowas. Ewan suwa **

**wamanerawa dewa ayuwadarle, encwauewantran muchwaas **

**beswatwaias way lowas monstruwaos y ewan el ewaxwatremo, **

**sewa dieron dwaos aliwaados waútiles.**

_Okay, have fun figuring it out... cya in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! _


	19. Vampiress

Welcome to the next chapter, REVIEW!

A big thank you to: Achillea who reviews to me most – thanks for support, you make me want to write more.

Thanks to: Naruto Dreamer who added me and my story to the favorites list

Good job: Frekels who got the right answer (about Michiyo I mean)

And whoever random is, thanks anyway!

Lights… Camera… ACTION!

: x :

The crunching noises of the leaves under their feet brought the attention of many animals. The wolf, for example, thought the three people trudging noisily through its territory were enemies. Thus, it may of thought to attack.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ryou asked Aki and Neji, his travel mates.

"What?" Neji rolled his eyes. He had not heard a thing, maybe just the crackling dead leaves under his feet but that was pretty much it.

A bush rattled near by; that noise followed by a low grumble. "THAT?" Ryou grew frantic, "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes." Aki answered, "Probably just a stray dog or something. Leave it alone." She continued walking ahead of the boys. She thought they were stupid; they fought the whole way and they still were. Aki looked solemnly up to the sky. _Here we are, taking a stroll through a ravine when there are people in danger. The Akatsuki so far have the one tailed demon, Shukaku, the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi who is in NARUTO and the two-tailed demon, Nibi, who is in Ryou's sister, Michiyo. The jutsu they have to perform requires all the Bjiu to be present. What worries me though is the tenth Biju._ She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes breathing in the moldy air of the rotting forest.

The forest hardly let any light in so there was a creepy feeling that you were being watched wherever you go. There were some tendrils of light that managed to get through the branches of the tree but other than that, it was all dark. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between night and day. Aki continued walking until she felt a depression in the ground. She opened her eyes and dropped her hands down to her side. She could hear her brother and Ryou arguing a long ways off. There was a slight creaking sound; though she had trouble figuring out what it was. She stood there for a few moments then finally figured it out.

Neji looked away from Ryou refusing to talk to him anymore. He didn't like him there; it was Aki's fault he was there in the first place. He walked a little faster to keep away from Ryou when he noticed that Aki had disappeared. He scanned the area and found only darkness and dead leaves around him. He was about to call out to her when he heard a small voice, "Neji. Hey, Neji! Look down will you?" Obeying the shadowy voice, he looked to his feet. There were leaves there but under them, very clearly were wooden bars. He kicked the leaves around to expose the bars and found Aki's amused face staring back at him. "Hey careful nii-san; up ahead, there is a trap door. I fell in it, don't you fall in too. Can you throw your shoe over there or something so I can tell where the door is? There is no exit otherwise." Aki looked down and disappeared from view.

She was in a cave, big enough to house a few people. And, apparently, there were a few people who lived there, just not home. It was fully furnished with a Persian rug and a few seats and a full sofa. There was even a television set next to a stone fireplace. Aki looked curiously at another room where there was a stove, a stone refrigerator (that actually worked) and an open fire-pit. She began to explore the house finding two bedrooms. The first was a girl's, there was a pink bed and pink covers but the walls were black and painted with red roses. The other room was a boy's, it was dark blue and badly decorated with pieces of stone or rocks and some leaf garlands. Aki approached the third and last door in the long hallway and tried it, but it was locked. A low humming sound was coming from it, but she wasn't sure what it was. _Probably a dishwasher or something, _she thought.

She felt a tingling sensation on her neck and knew that she was being watched. She slowly turned around and found herself facing the girl's room, except it wasn't empty anymore. On the bed, was a little girl; she had pale skin and red lips. Locks of unusually straight brown hair fell around her square face. She was singing softly to herself and playing with a pretty battered up doll; her dress and shoes were pretty bad also. Her dress was something that looked like came out of a horror movie. It was white, like a burial cloak and had many lack and frills around it. It was drizzled with red liquid especially around the collar and arms. She stopped playing with her doll and looked at Aki. Aki's breath got stuck somewhere up her throat. She had red eyes and seemed to be able to look straight through Aki. She started saying something; getting up and walking towards Aki.

"_Play with me?" _Aki stared at her in wonder. A strong club to her head knocked her out of her trance. An arm swung around her neck and forced her to cease her breathing.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Aki couldn't answer obviously and the arm loosened a little when she got into a coughing fit.

"Answer the question!"

Aki immediately linked minds with Neji. _Hey… uh… can you come down here? Or not… maybe I can just…_

_Why? What's your problem? You're stronger than me aren't you?_

Aki didn't answer because she got into another coughing fit.

_Hey? Are you alright? _"AKI!" Neji's voice ringed through the tunnels below. Aki tried to respond but coughed instead.

"cough I'm cough Aki! Please cough I don't mean any cough harm!" The arm let go altogether and Aki bumped to the ground; she clutched her throat and coughed a little. She glared over at her attacker and found out that it was a boy maybe the same age as her. He had brown hair, the same color as the little girl's, and greenish-gray eyes. He looked awfully sorry – and he was, what do you know?

"I'm sorry. It's just—"

Aki looked back at the little girl's room, oblivious to the babbling of the boy. The little girl was gone. There was still a lump on the bed where she had sat and the carpet was folded where she had tried walking.

"—Oh. I see that you've met my little sister." The boy quieted down after that.

Aki put a fist to her mouth to stifle her cough, "Your little sister? Is she sick?"

"No…" The boy didn't say much.

"That why is she…?"

"She's dead. She died five years ago." He shut up again. "Anyway… My name is Kevin. Kevin Saruwatari, or since it is Japan, Saruwatari Kevin. That was my sister, Eva. Her real name is Evangeline but I call, or called, her Eva."

"Do you mind telling me how she died?"

He paused, then shook his head slowly, then said, "Do you believe in ghosts? The supernatural? Any of those?"

Aki ruefully shook her head.

"Maybe you should. Five years ago I went out. I was I think fifteen or sixteen at the time…"

"WHAT? You're not thirteen now?"

"No? Why do you say that? I'm twenty-one — I'll be 22 in a week though."

"Why… HOW do you look so young?"

He didn't say anything, "Well anyway, I went out for a party with some of my friends. We were playing truth or dare. Of course, any boy who picked truth was considered a sissy and was picked on. So, I picked dare. At the time, there was this old woman who everyone thought was a witch and a vampire. My friends dared me to go to the old woman and ask; I didn't believe she was one, though I should've, then maybe, I would've stopped." He paused briefly and sat on one of the counters, head in his hands.

"I went. Her house was in the middle of a graveyard, so I freaked out. I never went to ask her, but the moment I stepped into her house I knew that she was one. There were jars and bottles filled with who-knows-what everywhere. I ran out of the house but when I was almost out of the graveyard this old woman stopped me…"

_Flashback_

_"What were you doing in my house boy?" The old woman asked. Her voice was hoarse and strict. _

_"Uhm… Nothing… Ma'am. I.. I was juh-just…" _

_The hag's face brightened, "Ah… you were sent to figure out whether I was human or not." The boy's eyes grew round; he let his breaths out in ragged gasps. "Well… Indeed, Kevin, you will find out." The boy bent down to start a sprint but found out that he couldn't move a muscle, he opened his mouth to let out a long scream but his voice was lost too. The witch drew close and touched the boy on the face. The boy let out a quiet whimper. The vampiress drew close to his neck and—_

_"STOP!" A girl's voice ran through the clearing. The old woman now looked different. She was younger; her brown hair was up to the middle of her back and her lips a wine red. She had sparkling… red eyes? _

_"Who are you dear? Come closer." _

_"NO! My big brother is here on a dare! A dare! He didn't want to come here! Leave him alone!"_

_The now beautiful woman stepped away from Kevin and looked at the girl curiously. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_"I know who you are. I'll tell, I'll tell the world!" _

_She raised one of her eyebrows, "Oh? Really?" _

_"Please, just leave him alone."_

_The blonde woman thought for a moment, merrily humming to herself, "I'll leave him alone. But, it comes with a price."_

_Kevin stared from his sister to the witch. It took awhile before it dawned on him what she wanted._

_"What?"_

_"NO! EVA NO!"_

_"Your life." _

_Eva took a step back; she looked at her brother then looked on the ground, "Half. You're a witch right, miss? Well, kill me… and make him half one. Won't that satisfy your taste?"_

_"Hmm… guess. Tell you what, I feel awfully nice today, I'll just make you half-vampire and him half-vampire. I'll also make you two half-witches…"_

_"Okay." Eva put her hands in front of her, palms up, "I'm ready."_

_The lady smiled and began speaking foreign words. She then touched her hand onto Evangeline's and there was a huge bright light. Evangeline cringed. She then turned to Kevin and did the same to the frozen boy, before disappearing in a flash of dazzling red and white lights. _

_End flashback._

"That's my story. After that incident, we both became sorcerers and vampires. I didn't become a full vampire though like you're supposed to after a while. We heard of this potion, in this country, Japan. It heals you, no matter what your illness. It is called the 'Last Elixir." I thought at first, that it was part of that video game… what's its name? Well, we came to Japan to look for the elixir so we could be human again. The trip took us months on a ship we called "The Xanthochroid." Anyway, we found the potion, in a leaf of a yellow and red flower. I drank it first, selfish as I was, leaving only little for my younger sister." He paused again, and then started pacing around the room, "She got sick a few days after the elixir and died. The elixir apparently had some side effects, I handled it, but she was younger and more frail… she couldn't take it. The elixir, if you die from it, it makes you blood-thirsty. I was healed completely, but now, I don't age like the rest of humans, technically I am still a sorcerer. Blood. Any sight of it makes my sister's ghost uneasy. Every full moon, she has to kill a human to subdue her taste. We live down here for that reason. Everyday after the full moon, a human ends up dead in the nearby village, the hidden cloud village. My sister is a ghost; she makes no visible marks when she kills, except the human loses all his blood." He sighed, "Usually, she kills people that she met before; people that have seen her. She goes to the village and shows herself usually to a couple of shop keepers or occasionally a few children, and then when it is night, she goes back for her kill."

Aki thought for a moment, "Tonight… Kevin," Her eyes grew fiercer as she neared the end of the sentence, "Tonight is a full moon!"

"Then tonight… she will kill."

: x :

Aki climbed out of the trap door with a ladder. Neji and Ryou were some distance away. "Thanks a lot for throwing your shoe." Aki told Neji when she neared.

"You're welcome." Aki smacked him on his head.

"Ouch. Well, what did you find down there?"

"Nothing." Aki replied quickly. Kevin had made her swear not to tell anyone his story. Even if it was her twin.

Neji stared straight into her eyes, _Liar_, said a little voice in her head. Aki looked away and tried changing the subject.

"I found out about… weird… occurrences in the Village Hidden in the Cloud, that's all."

"Is it a Biju?"

Aki shrugged wistfully. She then proceeded to sit beside Neji nearer to the fire. She felt as if someone was watching her; shivering slightly she got up to warm up.

"Are you cold?" Neji asked. He was looked into the fire, but with his eyes, he could see almost 360 degrees around himself.

"Sort of… I'm going for a walk."

"Don't get lost."

Aki casually waved off the remark and began her trot through the forest. She began thinking about everything that happened that day. _Usually she kills people that met her… _Aki thought about it a while… Then she came to a sudden epiphany. If she killed people that she knew, and she usually goes out in the day to look for prey…

_Me? _Aki began to panic and she quickly ran towards her brother and Ryou; near the safety of the fire. But, unfortunately, she couldn't find her way back. She was terribly lost… if she had calmed down and thought about it thoroughly she would've gotten back to the campsite… but… guess what? She didn't.

: x :

Neji and Ryou spread their bed mats out on the cold hard ground. It was cold; the only warm spots were probably where the fire had burned… and it was hard; it was the ground after all. Ryou shifted uneasily in his futon.

"Hey Neji? Where'd be Aki?" His eyes reflected the many stars that were over head… the stars that reflected the past.

"She's fine." Neji answered. He was quite annoyed with this Ryou for tagging along. They would've gone faster if he wasn't there; he was no shinobi, he couldn't fight and he couldn't even run fast enough to keep up with the twins' pace. A dark cloud swamped Neji's brain, but he pushed and blew it away, ignoring it. It kept tugging at his mind, as if telling him about something. Soon, though, the cloud was too large to blow away. It filled his brain and mind and seemed to blur his vision. He squinted his eyes and then closed them. Whatever it is, it'd have to wait.

: x :

Blood red eyes looked back at her. They looked at her eagerly, waiting for what she would do. Aki backed away; whatever it was, it had a soul of evil. There was a deep crunching noise and the thing came out. It was the little girl that she had seen yesterday; except she looked different. Her used to be brown hair was no streaked white and her red eyes were fierce and rabid. She was biting something; in the dark, it looked much like somebody's arm. She moved on all fours, like a wolf. Aki could almost hear the growls of the wolf from her. She dropped the arm like object and licked her lips. She had sharp teeth longer than a nurse's needle. They were tainted with blood and sparkled in the moonlight. Aki backed away some more, inching away from the mad creature.

The girl, Eva, took the arm back into her mouth and started sucking it like it was a lollypop. She sucked until the arm wrinkled and started turning odd colors. Aki's face wrinkled in disgust. She threw the arm away (now that it was rubbish) and looked up greedily at Aki. She began to hiss a bit, louder with each step. Then she pounced.

Aki yelped quietly as the girl knocked her over with mysterious strength. The girl stared into Aki's eyes and then lowered her head. With speed faster than light she plunged her sharp teeth into Aki's neck. Cringing, she tried throwing the mad girl off. It didn't work and so Aki slowly but surely started to grow weary from loss of blood.

"Please… get off!"

The girl didn't listen and the sickening slurp of blood through her mouth filled Aki's mind. Aki saw her vision fading and blinked once or twice to keep her mind off the pain. It didn't work though, and her loss of blood was getting great. Aki felt herself fading and made one last attempt to push the child vampire away – but closing her eyes, she felt her strength escape her.

: x :

Neji sensed that his other half had shut off; standing up, he tried to pinpoint Aki's location with out success. It was already half way through the night and Aki still hadn't come back. At one point Neji did fall asleep on top of Ryou's leg but woke up almost immediately afterwards. He went up to Ryou – who was snoring very loudly by the way – and gave him a kick in the side. He blinked awake and stared up at the towering dark silhouette who was Neji. "Wake up. Aki's late – we have to go look for her." Neji gave out a long breath and then walked away from Ryou.

They walked into the bushes with their sleeping bags still unraveled and hanging off their shoulders. By how they looked, it seemed like they were ready to fall onto their faces and snore away. They walked on and on looking for their lost companion. They came across a portion of the ravine where there were fewer trees. Rusty colored stains patched the ground everywhere they looked. Following the stains they found Aki.

She was sitting with her back against a tree. Her legs were out in front of her with one knee up and an arm resting on it. Her eyes were closed but when she felt their presence they opened. She had reddish eyes and she looked pretty battered up. Putting one knee down she spoke hoarsely at them, "B-be careful, she might still be h-here." The last word was dragged on through a long breath that escaped her lips. She closed her eyes again and just sat there.

"Okay? She's fine, can we sleep now?" Ryou remarked absentmindedly.

"Pht. Fine is she? I don't think so." Neji whispered and crept towards his sister. As he got nearer he saw that she _had _been in a fight. Her hair was down now because her ribbon had broken; the ribbon pieces lay about half a yard away from where she was sitting. Neji could see where the blood had come from too. There was a gash on her side – though it was healing and almost was completely closed – and her neck was bleeding furiously. If she lost any more blood, it was likely that she would die. But Aki wasn't normal, luckily, and she was still hanging on. Neji got to her side and pressed two of his fingers to her neck to stop the bleeding. His chakra left him quickly and sealed up the wound, keeping Aki's blood at bay. Her eyes were half open as if anticipating an attack.

Ryou sat down on a rock a few meters away from the siblings. He brought out his canister of water and stared grimly at Neji who was kneeling near his sister. He closed his eyes, _Michiyo._ He took a long swig of water, splashing and washing his face as he did so. Rubbing the water out of his eyes, everything was still blurry. He looked ahead and thought that he saw that there was something behind Neji. With his water full vision, he knew he was imagining things because this thing was a dark shadow with teeth as sharp as needles, hair bleach white and face pale as the moon. He also saw that this thing had eyes the color of tomatoes and a snake's tongue that had a gruesome liquid on it that looked very much like blood. He started blinking to get the apparition out of his eye sight but every time he blinked it only got clearer and clearer. He blinked one last time before realizing that that _thing _was _real_. "NEJI!" Too late. The thing was on him and a loud yell from Neji confirmed Ryou's fears. But something else happened too. A quick blur of blue went past Neji and the thing was gone.

Neji stood up and rubbed his neck where that freakish ghost-girl had bitten him. He felt warm ooze coming out of his neck and brought back his hand and figured it was blood. He looked at his savior, a boy who had mousy brown hair and he was carrying a little girl. She also had brown hair. His hand was held over her face and her eyes slowly started turning from red to blue like the boy's. When he let his hand drop the girl let out a breath and fell asleep. She looked normal now except her white dress was smudged with dirt and blood. She had no shoes but Neji saw that her feet were bare and scratched.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The boy looked at Neji and then at Aki, "You're her brother huh? I've met her, Aki, I mean. I didn't think Eva would go after her after I had spoken with her."

"Who's Eva?"

"My sister. She's dead and she is blood thirsty. Only I can control her. I'm sorry if she hurt you."

"What about _my _sister? She lost a lot of blood, you're not saying sorry to _her _are you?" Neji spoke angrily. Aki had lost a lot of blood but she was still alive.

"I am sorry about that too. But she'll be dead in a couple of hours."

Neji paled, "That's not true. She's been through worse. _I've _been through worse!"

"Sorry."

"Nii-sah-san." Aki mumbled. "I'm the only family you guh-got. I'm no-not dying on you." She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her brother smiling. "I know you wood-wouldn't leave me…" She used a slight wind, the last of her power, to pick herself up and lean on the tree. "Hey Kev." She smiled a bloody smile and closed her eyes leaning on the tree again.

Neji looked at her with gratitude and ran up to try and support her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they limped slowly towards Ryou who was still shocked by the young girl.

"Hey." The boy named Kevin said quietly, "Because she is actually alive, I may have to look out for her a while. I am a doctor after all, and only I can heal Eva's bites."

"What are you going to do? Come with us?"

"Actually, I am going to."

"We have a pretty long journey. Are you willing?"

"If I don't she'll die. It is my obligation to control my sister." Then he added, "After all it wasI who started it."

* * *

Pretty weird huh? Well congrats to Achillea who figured out the clue and who always reviews me P Thanks Achillea! Oh here is the next clue: 

After once Aki recovers they upon a time my sister was continue to try vacuuming our house and find the Biju before she told me to pass her the head of the AKatsuki. They uncover the vacuum legend of the ten tailed biju used to suck up dirt from an elder from the Country of Wind. The elder has a granddaughter (ahah i used Sakurazaki Setsuna from NEGIMA! NOT MINE) that is part of a special tribe from the stairs. In the end... she made a gross face and then started vacuuming... well you'll have to wait to find out.

: Once upon a time my sister was vacuuming our house. She told me to pass her the head of the vacuum used to suck up dirt from the stairs. **When I did**, she made a gross face and then started vacuuming. :

HAve fun until the next update!


	20. Mocking Bird

Blahblah… I don't own… lalala… okay.

Lights… camera… ACTION!

: x :

Look, a nice tree. A nice _solid _tree!

Aki put her fingers together and focused her powers. A loud buzzing noise blocked out all others. The tree she focused on in her mind suddenly split into two, and then into fourths, then eighths, then sixteenths… and then in to thirty two pieces and the finally to sixty four. The pieces clumped to the ground. Aki remained where she was sitting (under a tree root) and focused her powers again. She first thought of hell but then thought about what her brother would think of her if he was in her mind at the moment and changed her mind to a hot tropical island. She had finally figured out the trick to summon fire without giving her own self a time-out.

About a fourth of the wood she had cut up immediately burst into flames. Aki smiled at her progress. She had been immobile for about three days. All she did for the first one as sit and eat and drink. She had gotten tired halfway and had started practicing her powers. She was now able to master almost everything, except death and maybe time. At first, every time she used the powers she hadn't mastered (fire, dark, light, time, death, water, metal) she passed out and didn't wake up until the sun, which used to be on the east side of the sky, was on the west.

Her brother and the rest of the guys usually went out trying to find some information about the Biju and Jinchuuriki. Their information led them to the country of Wind; the country where the Akatsuki had taken Gaara. Apparently, there was a hidden tribe in the desert not known to anyone but an old man in the Village hidden in the Sand. They were out on a quest to find out. None of them dared enter until everyone was fully rested and healed.

Aki was now doing nothing under her tree root. She was pretty bored. So far, they haven't entered the desert and were still on the edge of the very edge of the desert. Aki had been practicing water for the desert because there was no water until they found oases in the desert she had been trying to conjure up water from thin air. Technically speaking, she was forcing the particles of air to compress together to form a liquid much like water. The liquid formed was a more tasteless form of water. It was often contaminated with molecules of carbon dioxide and monoxide but nothing Aki couldn't handle. So far she had only been able to conjure up… about a few drops. She had been killing herself over it. It was hard to use two elements at one without the help of others' chakras. (Example: when she created rides for Lee, Tenten, Neji) Aki had exhausted herself and had had those east-to-west occurrences a couple of times.

One time, Aki had blacked out and when she woke up Evangeline was in front of her face, she was wiping a wet towel on Aki's head. Aki screamed then, it was one of the first times she screamed, but she stopped her voice quickly and whispered, "Why are you here?

The little girl looked away. Her clothes had been changed. Now she was wearing something sort of a black cloak with a black gown underneath. She spoke quietly; her voice was different and now was childish, unlike when she was in her home, "_I'm sorry." _ Her voice was still echoing though, _"I did not mean to scare you, but I have to apologize for my behavior that day I almost killed you." _She started fiddling with her long, straight brown hair. She looked extremely sad for some reason. When you looked deep into her eyes, phantoms of her horrible past were awakened and haunted her. _"It is just… It was the full moon and…"_ She didn't say more.

Aki softened her gaze, "I understand. I'm alive and breathing right? Isn't that all that really matters?"

_"Yes… but, it wasn't right. I must learn how to control my curse and powers… like you."_

Aki smiled, "Alright! Let's work together!" The little girl flashed a sort of smile of gratitude then she sat down beside Aki and crossed her legs and hummed a monotonous tone to herself. _I guess this is her form of training. _Aki smiled and practiced putting up a barrier around the girl. She first tried fire, and was able to make it but it only lasted a few seconds. Then she tried water, she was also able to do so but it lasted a mere five minutes. Her wind barrier was already perfected and her earth barrier as well. She tried metal but wasn't able to and she criticized herself for it. After she was done that, she had to test how strong they were… so… she made a small sapling and put a wind barrier around it. She then used tried holding the wind barrier while she created a sword of fire from her hands. She struggled to keep the barrier in place and struck it hard with her sword. The wind immediately dispersed into nothing. Aki looked at her sword of fire, _Hokatana. _She laughed it off and tried again. This time, it took her two hits to dispel the wind barrier, but in a battle, that wouldn't be enough. By the end of the day, she had her east-to-west occurrence but managed to strengthen herself so she could sort of use two elementals at one time though it still took a hearty toll on her energy.

The next day Aki had managed to conjure up two whole glasses of water with her air compressing technique. It wasn't enough to drench the thirst of the three dehydrated boys who came running along but it was progressing, and she was getting more powerful. The next day, she had managed to conjure up a large puddle of clean water. She was in over herself and was happy for the rest of the day. She also regained her ability to run and move around more. By the next day, they had already gone into the desert.

"Hey…uh… before we left we filled out water canisters right?" Aki asked nervously.

"What do you think? Of COURSE!" Ryou spat back. He had been in a bad mood because it had been a week and he hadn't found his sister.

"Sorry." Aki replied quickly. She didn't want to get on anyone's nerves in case she fails to conjure up water when they need it most.

The sun's heat drove into the backs of their heads for days. By the time they had traversed about half of the desert, their water canisters were empty, they were tired, and they were sickeningly sweaty. (except for Aki who had her ways and Eva because she is a ghost) They sat in the shade of a giant cactus and poked at the little critters that crawled in the sand.

"Now what?" Neji asked as he poked off the head of a centipede.

"We need water." Kev answered. His voice was now dry and charred like; it was because of the lack of water. They had rationed their water to about a single gulp a day and it had only gotten them halfway through the desert. Four days had passed, and looking around, there was only sand and the occasional cactus, plus the burning ball of gas that drove heat onto the top of their heads and faces.

Neji made a sickened look when the centipede started moving again and dug into the sand. Aki was now sitting on the sand and was chanting quietly to herself. Her hand was held in front of her perpendicular to the sand's surface. It floated about an inch off the sand and in ten seconds time the sand under her hand had begun to darken and soon a small spring was made.

"H-Hey! Quickly, fill the water canisters!" She yelled at her companions. They stared at her for a moment as if asking, _Yeah? And where do we get the water?_ But then they noticed that she was the one making some and held their bottles greedily in the spring that she had made. They even cut up the cactus they lay under for extra cups. Aki finally ran out of energy and stopped the spring, falling gawkily onto the sand.

Neji asked from the opposite side of her, "Will you be okay?"

Aki didn't say anything much, afraid it'll drain her of her power, "Yay… I managed to make a spring! And it lasted a while too! Yeah, I'll be fine, just need… s-some time…" She closed her eyes to keep the sun over head from ruining them. Ryou drunk his cactus cup stingily; slurping it down as if it was the most common thing in the world. Kevin added some red powder to his and gave his to his sister, Eva. She took a small sip and then somehow made the water turn back to normal and gave the rest to his brother. Neji drank nothing but the cactus juice that was left in the small stump the cactus had used to be.

They continued walking again and before they knew it, it was night. They slept in the company of a dead kangaroo rat that they were planning on cooking for food. Each was tired and hungry and would probably drop dead if anyone were to punch them. The kangaroo rat was a taste of paradise to them. Aki watched as her companions lay down to rest and pretended that she too was about to sleep.

_"What is wrong?"_ Eva was looking at her puzzlingly.

"Nothing." Aki whispered back, "It's just, what if we're attacked by night?" She rubbed her head lazily.

_"There is nothing here but a few rats and some centipedes. Do not worry, I do not sleep." _Eva smiled her odd small smile and disappeared.

Aki smiled too. She knew that Eva was going to be watching but she had a premonition that something would happen and it'd be better if she stayed awake. At times, she almost fell asleep. Her lids were heavy and she was tired from using all her energy creating water for her group. She thought she was hallucinating or it was mirages but she saw dark things moving through the desert. They created a huge dust cloud that could only be missed if you were asleep, but she wasn't. Every minute or so, the dust cloud would appear again, closer. When it was close enough to see the general characteristics of the figures she saw that they were birds.

The birds flew about two meters above the desert ground. They stood about as tall as a man, but Aki could see that some were small also. They had an odd aura that suggested that they _were _human, but that couldn't be… they were _birds!_ Aki moved her head up a bit to see the birds. She could see that their talons were as sharp as any birds of prey's would be and that most of the birds had midnight black wings. They resembled a mythological bird called the Phoenix but they were pure black and their eyes weren't made of fire but of the sun. They shone like two stars in a dark black, night sky; twinkling as they flew. It was the kind of like the gleam in your eye that you get when you are happy about something or you are excited.

When the birds got even nearer Aki saw they were way bigger than a man and could probably fit a fully grown man or any human in their sharp talons. Aki could of sworn she was dreaming if one of the birds hadn't swooped down from the flock and picked up Ryou's sleeping form. Aki yelped but didn't wake anyone because they were dead tired. The next bird, smaller than the last but still fierce, picked up Neji who jerked awake but couldn't say anything because the bird's talons bruised his stomach very hardly. The next bird picked up Aki. Its constant beat of its wings could've driven anyone mad. It was very different from riding on a wind cloud; it was bumpy and uncomfortable and you weren't looking _down. _Aki felt like she was going to throw up but before she could even open her mouth to scream she had passed out. Her arms fell from her sides and hung loosely over the bird's talons. This bird was more of a dark blue and its long ribbon like tail flew gracefully behind it. It cawed beautifully in a sing song tune and the whole flock sped forward.

The ride was rather bumpy with a lot of twists and turns… sort of like a roller coater that was sort of demented and a lot more freestyle. Neji watched the ground getting farther and farther as the flock of birds gained altitude. After a while, it began getting hard to breath. Neji held his breath for as long as he could before losing his consciousness.

: x :

Waking up, the first thing Neji noticed was a pressure on his wrists. He tried pulling his wrists toward himself but found that they would not budge. He opened his eyes more and saw a dim light in front of him; the light came from a burning ember. Neji opened his eyes fully swiveling his head around to scan the area. He was tied to a pole along with Kevin, on a separate pole was Aki and Ryou; Eva was no where to be seen. The cords around his wrists and ankles were a sort of shiny material that glinted in the low light. Several tents and makeshift houses surrounded the ember which cast eerie shadows on the doors of many. Neji shivered.

He looked at the faces of his companions in front of him (Aki and Ryou). Ryou was half-awake, jerking his head around every few seconds as if afraid. Aki, on the other hand, was out cold. Her head was down so Neji couldn't see her face but he knew because of the emptiness of half of his mind that she couldn't respond to anything.

"Neji," There was a movement. Neji flinched as cold hands touched his, "Are you awake?"

"Apparently..." He replied in his matter-of-factly tone.

"Where _are_ we?"

"And you're asking me… why?"

There was a slight movement near his shoulders that implied Kevin had shrugged.

A shrill cry erupted in the distance and it sounded much like a hawk. The cry repeated itself a few times over a period of time, getting louder and closer each time. A huge gust of wind replaced the usual cawing and a gigantic bird landed briskly between the two poles of Neji, Kevin, Ryou and Aki. This immediately woke all of them up, even Aki who lifted her head a bit and stared in awe at the huge bird.

"Ahhh…" The bird cooed calmly in its scratchy sounding voice, "You're all awake!"

Four pairs of eyes stared coldly at the big bird.

The bird started to glow a bright purple light and began to shrink. Its beak flattened out and turned out to be a nose and mouth which was smirking evilly at them. Its eyes shrunk into normal human eyes that were icy amethysts staring at through them like the genetic trait that Neji and Aki shared. Its wings shrunk into its back and its massive claws became but two feet whose toes wiggled freely. The feathers of the bird disappeared in one final blinding light.

Neji blinked the light's shadow out of his milky white eyes. A human replaced the bird. He was kneeling and had a funny grin on his face; his fingers were crossed in an odd fashion.

"Now that I look more like you… maybe you'll understand me better." He stood up and faced Neji's pole. "Ah! The Prodigy of the clan!" He laughed evilly, "You're supposed to be genius; you're supposed to be so smart that people are scared of you." He walked closer and closer with each word. Catching Neji's chin in his hands he made him look into his amethyst eyes, "You don't look that bright." He 'tch-ed' and spoke with Kevin. "You. You're a doctor. You've a sister, but my subjects failed to capture her. They'll be sorry…" He smiled again, "Ryou? That's your name right? Ah. I see they already _do _have the dear two tailed demon."

Ryou glared at the bird-human-thing, Kevin growled like a dog. "Now, Aki, let's fight."

"You! She's in no condition to fight!" Neji yelled out.

The bird-man appeared in front of Neji and whispered in his ear, "You should keep quiet. I am the one to decide things." He leaned away and smiled.

Clicking his fingers the ropes that bound Aki slid away like snakes and she was free. "Stand." Aki stood. "Face me." Aki faced him. "Fight." Aki stood there, apparently in a fighting stance. The bird man smiled and he also got into his fighting stance.

Aki seemed like she was in a daze, her eyes were clouded and a faint mist hung in her head. She looked at the bird man as if he were someone she knew well. He jumped at her, half flying, and half gliding in the air. She quickly blocked the attack with one movement of her arm. He swung his other arm to his left so that he could strike her head. She ducked in time and tried hitting him herself. She also missed but only narrowly.

The next round was jutsus. The bird-man assembled his hands in the Tori bird position. (What a surprise) He then proceeded into a line of continuous hand signs that abruptly ended with a loud high-pitched squawk. A large bird like-glowing-thing erupted from the bird man's body – it rose about twenty feet into the air and halted. "If I can't hit you, I can certainly hit them!" The bird split into three different parts and two went after Neji, Ryou and Kevin and the last disappeared.

Aki panicked and hurriedly conjured up a wind barrier for her friends but forgot herself. The last bird thing crashed into her stomach and she flew about a yard away from her original spot.

"HEY! That's bias!" Ryou shouted, his voice muffled because of the wind barrier. Neji and Kevin also said some things that were pretty similar.

Aki trembled as she stood up. It appeared she was quite paralyzed with the crashing of the bird and etcetera. Not being able to stand up was going to cost her. The bird man disappeared from his spot and reappeared beside Aki. He took one foot and forced her down again. He carefully put his foot right at the bend of her neck. Aki spoke nothing.

"Seems to me that you aren't _that _strong, just as I predicted." He seemed to increase the force on his foot but he didn't show strain and Aki barely flinched, "I can kill them you know. He performed a simple fire jutsu with seals from his hands and made them float threateningly in the air. Aki glared at him. He glared back but them something happened. A smell of burning cloth filled the air. The bird-man sniffed around him before realizing that it was himself that he had smelled. His foot that held Aki fixed to the ground was dancing with flames. Aki stifled a laugh and fought to get up again. She let down her wind guards on her friends and crawled wearily to them. The bird-man jumped up and down to try and cease the flames but nothing worked, after all they weren't normal flames – they were Aki's.

When she got over to Neji's pole he asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded slightly so it wouldn't hurt and then she sighed, "What did you do?'

Aki still didn't say anything but whether it was because she was tired or she didn't want to no one would know – because the last thing Neji or Aki or even Kevin and Ryou remembered was everything going dark around them.

…_to be continued _


	21. Truth

Ownage… lalal… okay… blahblah. Sorry I haven't updated, I'm getting ready for my final exams… blahblah… okay let's begin.

PS: Thanks Achillea.

: x :

A single finger of light shined through a small window. It was day time and everything was unusually quiet. Neji opened his eyes wearily and glanced around the room he was in. A rough woolen blanket covered his body. The blanket irritated his bares skin and he threw it off impatiently. He found that long white bandages covered his legs and stomach, and his arms were already covered with his own.

He sat up at the edge of the bed. The room he was in was quite small compared to his at the Hyuuga Mansion. It only had a single bed in it and a small worn out carpet. There was a samurai sword and a large tapestry that covered the walls. Neji had a feeling that, though the room was small, the house belonged to a very important person.

A boy, maybe eleven years old, entered the room with a bunch of cleaning supplies and two loaves of bread. "Excuse me?" Neji asked politely, "Can you tell me where I am?"

The boy said nothing but looked solemnly at Neji's blank white eyes with his big blue tearful ones. He gazed at him for a mere second and continued with his work; he finished and knelt in front of the young Hyuuga holding up a plate with the two loaves of bread.

"It's alright. I'm not that hungry, you can have it." Neji mumbled a bit when he said this because he was ashamed of all the attention he was getting. The boy continued to push the plate of food in Neji's face, "No. I'm fine." The boy pursued, "I-"

"Tommy Sloane! What do you think you're doing?" An old man had appeared in the door way and was spitting and yelling at the young boy. The young boy dropped the plate and it shattered into pieces he hurried to the elder man and spoke something in his ear. The man answered back, though quietly, "You're family left _you! _I was kind enough to take you in after I found you in that car wreck! Now you can't even treat a simple _guest _correctly. This comes off your wages. I need some way to pay for all the plates you smash!"

He paused briefly and faced Neji, smiling warmly, "Welcome! It is wonderful that you are finally awake. Please come this way, we can visit the rest of your… _friends._" He smiled again and excited the room, expecting the Hyuuga to follow. Neji thought about it a bit, using his genius and quick shinobi mind, and quickly caught up with the old man.

He walked stiffly and briskly for an elder and his back was kept straight. Every person they passed bowed low and hushed their voices. Neji wondered what kind of man this was.

They stopped by a room and Neji found out that it was Aki's. She was surrounded still by two nurses who wouldn't stop fussing over her. Though her eyes were closed as if she was asleep, Neji sensed in his mind that she was awake and annoyed. Neji wasn't surprised when one of nurse's coats suddenly was in flames. Aki's eyes snapped open and she yelled out at the nurses to leave her alone.

Neji and the old man kept walking. They visited Kev and Ryou too, they didn't have bad wounds and were lucky to leave with just minor battle scars. They all seemed well.

: x :

After all of them were checked over and over and were fresh out of bed, the elder called them to dinner. It started out as any normal dinner, much like the ones at the Hyuuga mansion. They all say around a large rectangular table on swan feathered cushions. They spoke in hushed voices and a chef sporting a large white classic hat came around to talk to the old one. The old one nodded and the doors were breached with loads of people carrying many dishes. The Shinobi and company were wondering whether they would be able to eat all of that. There were dishes with fish, vegetable and meat. There was sushi, tofu and rice cakes. There were also roast pig, lamb and duck and there was a big three layered cake. The centre piece of all the food was a large chicken. It seemed like it was still alive and its eyes seemed to dart back and forth like it was frozen into place.

The old man snickered, "Dig in!" The team's questions were immediately answered when the old man started to eat. In fact, they were so surprised they didn't eat a thing and the whole meal was gone in a flash. "Ah. That was wonderful. Now I'd like you to meet my granddaughter, Setsuna. I am Lord Sakurazaki, the head elder of this village. My granddaughter, Setsuna, was the one who saved you from her," The old man's expression changed, "… that bird."

A young girl stepped into the room. She had entered as quietly as fog. She wore a school uniform and on her back was a long samurai sword. Her hair was pulled to the left side of her head and her eye brows seemed short. Her eyes were cold and emotionless but somehow she still felt. They were framed by a pale, pale face. Her build was strong but willowy. She knelt beside her grandfather and spoke a bit.

"Good afternoon guests. My name is Setsuna. I understand that you are Aki, Neji, Ryou and Kevin." She nodded at each of them, a sort of half bow, as she spoke their names. They each bowed back, "I hope your stay is enjoyable." She said all this like she had rehearsed it several times, it sounded almost robotic. After that she said nothing more.

"Ah, Setsuna-chan. Welcome home. How was your trip?" Lord Sakurazaki asked. Setsuna answered in a string of an unknown language, half Japanese and half Chinese.

The elder nodded every now and then and then stopped. Setsuna also did. They faced the foursome. "I need you to tell me what you are looking for."

Neji and Aki were taken aback. The bird monster never even spoke of what they were looking for, the Biju, but somehow these people knew.

"Ah. You look for the legendary creatures. The Spiritual, the Mystic, the Biju." The room suddenly became sober, "These creatures… I remember when they were first made. An evil sorceress by the name of Sayo made them hundreds of years ago. Many things had happened that caused great effects to her close and loved ones. Effects that even last to this day…" Setsuna's face hardened, "She first created a demon called Shukaku. Legend said she was not content and that led to the creation of the two-tailed beast, Nibi, the cat demon. With ever tail, the creatures' power doubled. The shameness was said to have never been content, she was able to create up to nine demons before a bird creature killed her. The witch's name was Sayo, Sakurazaki Sayo." The old man closed his eyes, a large greenish glowing circle appeared around him, "And I was the one who killed her."

"You four aren't hunting for the Biju, but seek to help them. They were encased in nine different human beings. I can tell you where they are. There is one more here, in this country. I know who this person is. But I shall not tell. There are two in Thunder, and one in Earth. The others, I am afraid that you are too late. They have been caught by an outside force. I do not know this force… but they seek power. When the Biju are extracted, their encasings will die." The old man's circle disappeared and he opened his eyes, which were faintly glowing green, "You can't let that happen. Fortunately, they cannot fulfill their plans until they have captured all nine Biju. You must find them before hand!" The old man stopped.

"Wait. There was a long legend, years ago. Sayo, my sister, she said right before she died, she would return. Return as ten in two. I am not sure what it means. But she did say one thing else, she said a poem:

_Two and Ten. The numbers of hell. I will come back brother. _

_You have killed me now, but wait for me, I'll get my revenge._

_Dear brother, these children to be born shall lose their father._

_The first will always seek avenge for his deceased father. _

_Hating everything. My dark side. _

_The second, to be caught and put to death,_

_Only to be saved – Optimistic, and kind – a half._

_For them two I control, their souls, the minds,_

_Their hearts_

_forever. _

"Aki, Neji I am not sure what it means. But I must ask, is your father quite well?" Aki and Neji trembled in their shinobi sandals. Each and every word spoken in Sayo, the magician's poem spoke of their past; their late father, and Aki's capture when she was four. Neji spoke first, "Our father… he's… he's fine!"

"I see. You two… are twins, are you not? Yes… two… Aki you are second born?" Aki nodded, "When you were four… you were captured… may I know by whom?"

"I wasn't captured." Aki lied. She didn't enjoy it but her older brother told her to, and she trusted him.

"Ah. Well, I must be mistaken." He gave a wry, but somehow all-knowing, smile.

Aki and Neji's mouths twitched to a small smile.

"Well. Now that we have all that clear… there's nothing much else for us to do…" The elder stamped his hands on the table as he said this, "Setsuna! Why don't you show them around?"

"Hai, Grandfather." Setsuna was sitting so quietly, the rest of them had forgotten she was even there. They filed out of the room, Setsuna in the lead.

: x :

"Phew!" Setsuna wiped her forehead, "I hate it when he's around. I have to be all formal!" The gang was appalled at her sudden change of attitude. "Well, I am Setsuna, you can call me Se-chan or Setsuna, I don't mind. Just don't call me Setsuna-san or Sakurazaki-san! I hate that too."

"Se-chan?" Aki asked inquiringly.

"Yes!" Setsuna jumped a bit at the question. Even as she was pretending to be happy go-lucky, Aki could tell it was all surreal.

Aki walked over to the girl and whispered as she passed by, "Don't worry, justbe yourself." Setsuna stopped walking and the others walked past her. This girl, that she didn't even know, was already telling her to be herself. How can she be herself, when she is a monster? Who would be friends with a monster? Just like her father.

Setsuna glanced up from her feet. Aki was walking alongside her friends. She smiled and laughed, having fun, as if everything was normal. She even glanced back at Setsuna and grinned. Setsuna ran to catch up with them. She knew she couldn't have friends, ever, but what's to stop you from trying?

"This is my favorite spot." Setsuna stopped in the middle of a large field and collapsed on the ground. She sniffed the air and smiled, "When I was young I always came here to play. I came here to escape all my worries." She lost her happy tone, "Right when I was born, my parents hated me. They sent me… to live here, with my grandfather. They couldn't accept me for who I am."

"Why?" Neji asked. He actually sometimes felt the same, but he knew someone who felt even worse. That someone was his cousin, Hinata.

"Because." Setsuna rolled over and faced the side, "They like black… and I am white."

"Isn't that sort of racist?" Ryou asked with a dumbfound face.

Setsuna sighed heavily, "You don't understand." She blinked at the lone bumble bee flying in front of her. It had a broken wing and flew all alone amongst the flowers. Its buzzing noise seemed saddening, or maybe it was just her imagination. Just like the sound of birds flying awkwardly away was, and just like she had an imaginary bad feeling in her gut.

Neji stared at the girl lying on the flowerbeds, "I am going for a walk." Aki spoke softly, _Be safe. _Neji smiled a bit and continued to walk towards the wooded area.

Aki clapped her hands, "Let's have a picnic!"

"How? We didn't bring anything." Setsuna replied sadly.

Aki smiled, Ryou smiled, and Kevin smiled. Aki clapped once and thrust her hands on the ground. The earth split into a roughly sized rectangle; lights came from the cracks flashing, white, green, and blue. An earth-made picnic table rose slowly from the ground. Aki lifted her hands from the top of the table and sighed, "Voila."

Setsuna looked over her shoulder, somehow oblivious to the noise of the rising table, "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

Aki smiled mischievously, "It's a secret." She put her finger to her lips. She motioned to Kevin and Ryou, "You two, go get food somewhere." She added in a small whisper carried by the wind, _Look in the red birch tree to your left. There'll be a family of squirrels, and under their den there is food. _Kevin and Ryou departed.

"Ah finally… some girl time." Aki lounged on her new made table, "So… you're a bird."

Setsuna gaped, "H-How'd you know?"

"That's a secret too." Aki beamed, "Why did they exile you? Your parents, I mean."

Setsuna got up and sighed. A few moments and a light show later some bright, feathery wings appeared on her back. "This is why. My tribe… they all have black wings. We're all born as birds. My father was born a crow, my mother a raven, but me? I was born a dove. They believed that this was an omen of bad luck, that white _wings _were bad luck. So they sent me away before I could wreak havoc on my own tribe."

Aki searched Setsuna's face quizzically, _she's telling the truth,_ she thought to herself. She looked up at the sky. "When I was four I was captured by a criminal organization called the Akatsuki…"

"Why, I know that name."

Aki's gaze shot towards the voice. It wasn't anyone she knew, it simply sounded evil. She stared at the man whose eyes stared at her back. His tongue lolled from side to side like a snake. His long black hair looked oily and greasy hanging of his head like a black rag. His eyes, you can't even describe them with the right words except for evil. Standing beside him was a boy younger than Aki. He wore a dark blue shirt with a logo on its back and beige shorts with the classic shinobi pouch. His forehead protector was of Konoha.

"You! You're an Uchiha! I remember that sign. You have a brother named Itatchi!" Aki half yelled this remembering the experiences she had had with the elder Uchiha. Sasuke didn't speak.

"You recognize my pupil? Amazing! Soon, though we are going to attack your precious village. We were supposed to during the Chunin exams but we were… delayed." Orochimaru flashed his pointy, white teeth.

"Se-chan, I want you to go." Aki muttered at her friend.

"Why? I can fight." Setsuna took on a fighting stance and unsheathed her sword.

"Feel free to leave when you wish." Aki sighed and stood in front of Sasuke and his teacher. "Sasuke," Aki directed her gaze towards the boy, "Why are you on _his _side?"

Sasuke spoke nothing, his dark eyes penetrating Aki's fierce glare. "It is because I require power." Orochimaru patted his back and signaled. Sasuke attacked Setsuna.

Setsuna immediately whipped outher samurai sword quick as light and parried his kunai blades and shruiken. She could fight after all.

Aki glared again at Orochimaru. The snakeflashed his slimy smile, "I see that you are a Hyuuga, bearer of the great Byakuugan." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his black-lined eyes narrowing, "I studied a Hyuuga from afar once. His name was Neji. Do you know him?"

Aki's brow furrowed as he mentioned her family.

"Oh? You do then?" Orochimaru replied sourly, "Then you are part of the branch house?"

Aki spoke, "Yes, I know Neji. He is related to me, and I_ am_ part of the Branch Family." She glowered at the snake, "What are you getting at? What's that to you!"

Before anything, or anyone, moved an inch, a slimy pink tongue shot out from the snake Orochimaru's mouth. It swiftly wrapped itself around Aki's right arm and pulled her towards him. Aki stumbled closer. "I see no mark, no _cursed _seal like your relation Neji. Why is that?" A strong hand swiped Aki's bangs away from her forehead. Aki struggled to get free from the wet, wet tongue, but it held on fast. The tongue somehow grew longer and pushed Aki's right shirt sleeve up. "Oh. I see something here. What is it?" The tongue pulled Aki off the ground and she was carried almost beside Orochimaru.

"Unseal." A faint light glowed from his hand. He thrust his hand forward onto Aki's right arm.

"UUhhgh!" Aki cringed. A dark symbol started to appear on her upper arm near her shoulder. There was a black circle that surrounded a star that was black and red. Two stars orbited the large one. It appeared slowly, barely an imprint at first but then it burned brightly into Aki's skin. "Ughmmh… mmmhh…hhmm…!" Aki felt much pain and fought to keep herself from passing out. Orochimaru studied the mark closely as Aki grew limp.

"This mark… there should be another." Orochimaru focused his chakra into the mark and a dark red line appeared beside it tracking down Aki's arm. It ended up on Aki's back. Orochimaru did his unseal jutsu again.

"AH!" Aki's body wilted off the snake's tongue. She was feeling so much pain she could hardly move. On Aki's back a star constellation appeared; it was the constellation of Gemini, the twins.

The tongue dropped Aki onto the ground. A dark chakra illuminated her body. She stood up slowly, eyes closed. Black chakra surrounded her body and then split into ten different sections. Each 'tail' was like a shadow clone, and destroyed anything in its path.

"WHOA!" Setsuna jumped away from the out-of-control chakra. Her sword shattered into a million pieces as it passed through the dark tail of Aki.

There were ten tails. She was the ten-tailed Biju.


	22. Byebye

Well, wasn't that fun? Here is the next chapter! Thanks to Achillea who always reviews me. And thanks to Sekushi-san and wintersnowfalls who reviewed me also! Thanks for the support!

: x :

Neji had no idea what just happened. One second he was peacefully meditating on a mossy log and the next he was narrowly escaping the attacks of a huge black thing. He jumped to one side avoiding the thrashing tail. _What is this? _He thought to himself as he leapt into a tree. The black tail disappeared from sight.

Another appeared not too far from him but it chased him not.

Orochimaru stood amidst all the havoc smiling. This girl was a special one. Orochimaru looked into Aki's eyes.

_What's happening to me? _Aki wondered to herself as she did things that she wasn't willing. Pain started blossoming in her body from the minute Orochimaru triggered her unknown seals. The pain began at her shoulder and lower back spreading quickly.

Aki blinked. Her eyes changed continuously from red to white. She struggled to control the power that erupted out of her. The black chakra still came though and destroyed anything it came in contact with.

Neji started running towards the black tails' ends. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. A tugging feeling came to his mind every time Aki tried to control the dark power that threatened to invade her mind. She had to draw some power from her twin brother but nothing worked.

Aki, the real Aki, grabbed her temples and fell to her knees, grinding her teeth. The power was successfully raiding Aki's mind. Aki stopped struggling instantly. Her black chakra tails grew stiff and stopped moving as she finally was controlled by the awesome power of the ten tailed beast of legend. Aki's soul lay buried deep in the crevices of her heart and was now helpless. Aki's soul watched through her own eyes as the ten tailed monster fought against her will.

Aki's soulless body proceeded to attack Setsuna first. The ten tailed Biju was able to control all the elements now. Time, wind, water, earth, fire, light, dark, metal, wood and death were all mastered now. The Ten Tails summoned the forces of time, freezing Setsuna and stopping her abilities to move. Then it summoned the ability of fire and earth together creating comets/ shooting stars that sped away from Aki's hand faster than light. Setsuna crumpled to the floor in a matter of seconds.

Orochimaru grinned broadly, "Sasuke, my student, absorb its chakra."

The Uchiha crept behind Aki aiming to touch her forehead and absorb that might black chakra that destroyed his surroundings. Aki and the Biju sensed him first. The Biju used a combination of water and light to create a spark. The spark missed Sasuke entirely because the person creeping toward to soulless shell was merely a shadow clone. Aki, and the Biju, were taken by surprise as a flaming rope slithered its way around her neck.

Aki's real soul took the opportunity to fight the Biju and her eyes blinked its normal color. "P-Please Sasuke! Don't!" Sasuke didn't hesitate, which was a good thing because Aki turned evil again. The Aki stared at Sasuke using her mind's thoughts to poison him. Sasuke backed away, clutching his head and screaming. Aki slid up and went into the fighting stance again.

Neji ran into the clearing. Aki felt his mind join hers and she suddenly felt relieved and happy. The Demon Aki whirled around and fixed her gaze upon her twin brother.

"Aki!" Neji called obliviously, "Are you alright? Where are the others?" Neji glanced around. His gaze first lingered on Setsuna's motionless body and then to Sasuke screaming in pain and then to Aki standing in between the two smirking. "What's going on!" A maniacal laughter came from behind him.

"Hi, Neji, remember me?" Orochimaru bonked Neji on the side of the head. He laughed to himself while Neji was getting up, furious.

"Orochimaru? Why are you here?" Neji wiped his mouth though there was nothing there.

"I was just traveling peacefully down the road when I heard these two talking." He said innocently yet bitterly. He motioned towards Aki who was now clutching her stomach as she fought off the demon inside. When Neji was there it seemed the demon had less power over Aki, and that she had more of a chance.

"Bakeru." Neji glared at Orochimaru. Not knowing what to do, he went into his gentle fist stance.

"Oh?" Orochimaru raised an eye brow.

Aki looked up at the two, her eyes flickering from red to white. Her lip was bloody from biting on it with her now sharp teeth. _Nii-sa-an…_Aki called out to her brother in a faint voice. He heard obviously and glanced back at his fallen sister. Aki saw him turn around and dropped her head, shaking it violently.

Orochimaru smiled. Making the hand signs of Monkey, the Dragon he focused his soul to be extracted from his body.

Neji heard a thump from behind me. Spinning around he saw Orochimaru falling to the ground. For a second he wondered what it was but then a searing pain overcame his mind and he felt himself being pushed roughly to the side. And yet, in his physical form… he had not moved an inch. Neji, or so you may thing, lifted his hands and looked at them. Smirking to himself he looked with his new eyes. Everything seemed a tad bit lower but other than that, it was perfect. He glanced quickly at his body and walked over to it. How foolish he looked lying there in the mud face down. He chuckled.

Aki heard her brother laughing and managed to look up a bit. A new power came into her, as if her brother just got more powerful, she did also. She put a knee up, resting her arm on it. Then the other, and shakily she managed to get up. Getting up alone was a clear challenge for her. Already she panted as if she had just finished a mission. Ignoring the pain inside of her she took a step forward.

Neji, the real one, heard Aki coming. _Stay away! _He tried yelling out, but the words collapsed in his throat. There was another presence in his mind. Almost immediately he knew it was Orochimaru. Why else would anyone take over his body? Everything pointed to the snake. The unsuspected fall, the sudden push… everything… Neji saw normally through his own eyes, but something else controlled them. He felt his gaze switch from that snake's body to his sister. She had stopped to get a breath because the Biju monster was coming back. _Orochimaru, get out. _No one answered.

Aki seethed. Something was wrong. It wasn't her brother's presence in that mind. Her brother wasn't there. It was like a house occupied by a stranger. Her brother's body rushed toward her nailing her on the stomach. She felt nothing for the first few moments but then something pulsed and she found herself on her hands and knees coughing terribly. Aki saw her brother's feet before her. She flew backwards as the sandaled foot kicked her on the head. She felt the world spinning and for a second she saw something. He looked like someone she knew. He had long black hair and wore a black and white kimono. His face was gentle but worrisome. Aki wondered who it was. She hardly felt her body hit the ground painfully. Aki got up slowly, painlessly as she stared at the apparition. It looked like it was about to cry. An open palm broke through the apparition and Aki felt it hit her somewhere close to the heart. She fell awkwardly to the ground coughing up blood. Aki once again saw her brother's feet in front of her. She wondered vaguely if he was going to kick her again. She knew this wasn't her brother.

"Aa-ki!" Aki looked up, still coughing. Neji was holding his temples and struggled with himself, "Get a-away! Oro-ohchi-mah-ru – he's cuh-nn-trollin-ng me!" Aki felt a hard hit on her back. She found herself face down on the ground, her face being pushed into the mud. "Heh. Your brother is a tough one, little Hyuuga." There was a slight pressure on her head as the foot on it pushed it more in the mud. Neji's hand gripped Aki's arm and flung her a few meters. She hit the ground trembling. She tried to get up several times only to fall back onto the ground. After what seemed like forever, she fell to the ground, motionless. The fraud Neji smiled. He carefully folded his hands in the release position. "Kai!"

Orochimaru's soul flew back to its original body. Neji's body slumped quietly to the ground. Orochimaru wiped some blood from his lip. _These two will be wonderful allies. _He thought to himself as he bent to pick up the boy twin. A sudden cawing sound reached his ears and before he could turn around a large white bird flew into him. The bird was majestic. There was almost no other word that could describe it. It was pure white with long flowing tails that were connected to the ground. Its perfect rounded, sharp beak cawed angrily at Orochimaru and its large wings beat the air. A large gushing sound was followed by a violent torrent of air. Orochimaru was blown backwards into a large boulder. The bird screeched and flew at him, talons stretched outwards. Orochimaru rolled sideways and performed a hand sign. The bird flew at him again, this time making contact. The Orochimaru it hit blew up in a cloud of smoke that temporarily blinded the beast. The bird hissed and thrashed its four white tails caught fire. The fire was unnatural and it burned black and blue instead of the usual red and orange. The tails trashed about and the bird's long elegant neck suddenly pulled back and came back as fast as a sling shot. A dark beam shot out of its mouth enveloping Orochimaru in its substance. Orochimaru's eyes widened as the substance gulped him up. And then he, and his apprentice, disappeared along with all the damage. The giant bird shrunk swiftly into a body.

Neji found himself recognizing the person. It wasn't his sister, or his guy friends. Who was it? The person still had wings when he saw him or her last, but they too gradually shrunk in towards the body. Neji breathed out, _how interesting. _And then he saw no more.

Setsuna fell to her knees, oblivious to the fact that she had just defeated Orochimaru. She gasped for breath gripping the gravel between her fingers. She looked at Neji and then at Aki. _How am I supposed to get them back?_

"Setsuna! Oi! Setsuna!" Her name was being called out over and over by someone. She looked towards the voice and saw two guys running towards her, it was Kevin and Ryou. They reached her in a matter of seconds and then began to ask questions. "Hey! Setsuna, what happened?" Ryou looked around at the chaotic field.

"Oh good, you guy's are back." Setsuna smiled weakly, "I was wondering how to get them bac…" Her word was cut short when she suddenly fell forward in a heap.

"Ah! Setsuna-san!" Kevin rushed forward.

"I'm fine just tired." Setsuna got up slowly and sat, cross-legged, "My legs can't carry me. Forgive me for this." She closed her eyes and started glowing faintly. Her wings sprouted from her back again.

"WHOA!" Ryou exclaimed.

Setsuna giggled quietly to herself, "It's easier this way. You guys don't have to carry me. Take the twins." She jerked her heads in the direction of Aki and Neji.

Ryou and Kevin nodded in approval. Ryou bent to piggy-back Neji while Kevin did the same for Aki.

What's this? _Aki stepped out of the room she was in. Her foot landed lightly in a lake full of water. Slowly, ripples crawled from her feet, expanding by the second. A light sound, like that of a drop of water, came to her ears. Aki turned around. _

_A scene of darkness condemned her to fear. Everywhere, things were burning. There was screaming and crying. Aki's eyes widened. _It's that vision again. _Aki stepped closer. She saw the circle of people again. Each person, except for the tenth one, screamed in utter agony. Aki covered her ears, but the sound penetrated her hands and sent chills down her spine. They were screams of pain and fear mixed into one. It gave you the feeling like that minute before you get the test you didn't study for back; or when you're about to jump from a high place, with no harness. It was the feeling in your stomach that lurches like butterflies in your stomach. Aki pressed harder on her ears, snapping her eyes shut. The people screamed louder as she did this. Aki took another step back. _

_Something rough grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the depths of the lake before she could even whimper. She did not know what it was, all she knew was: it was evil. The rough thing pulled her deeper and deeper into the water. Aki's lungs screamed for air, yet she could not give it to them. Aki's lungs couldn't hold any longer she breathed out; a large bubble escaped her mouth and danced into the water. She breathed out – and didn't breathe in. _

Aki opened her eyes. Something brown was in front of them. She couldn't tell what it was. It was brown and fuzzy and made her sneeze.

"Wha!" Aki jumped.

"Whoa there. Calm down, Hyuuga." Kevin turned his head around half way, "You've been out for a while according to Setsuna. How are you doing?" Aki was now on the ground wondering what was happening.

"Other than a really bad headache, I'm fine… I just don't seem to remember anything much…" Aki smiled sheepishly. Kevin extended a hand, and Aki took it.

"Can you walk? Or do I need to give you a ride?"

"I can walk thanks…" Aki summoned wind and she floated in the air.

"Cheat! That's not walking!"

Sticking out her tongue Aki searched for her brother. He was still unconscious, riding on Ryou's back. Aki laughed out loud and used wind to aid Ryou in carrying her brother. Ryou noticed the difference and smiled with relief at Aki. She smiled back.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream. She knew that it was something bad and it was something like déjà vu. Aki raked her mind of any information.

"Oi! Setsuna! Are you tired up there? I could give you a lift if you like."

"I'm fine! Thanks though!" Setsuna was flying about 50 km in the air and somehow they still heard each other.

_Aki…_Aki broke out of her daze.

A sudden sound made Kevin turn around.

"Yeouch!" Aki rubbed her head painfully. She wasn't on her wind cloud anymore but on the ground. She was smiling but Kevin could tell that something was wrong, "Shoot! That really hurt." Aki suddenly floated back into the air and grinned even harder.

Kevin laughed, "Wow. You're a klutz."

"Sorry." Aki smiled again, her hair in a mess.

"For what?" A quiet voice asked. Aki and Kevin looked toward it.

Aki's eyes brightened, "Ne-san!" (A/N: Is it Ne-san or Nii-san? And what's the honorific for sister?) She floated merrily toward him. She then slapped him on the back of the head, "You slept in you loser!" He slowly slid off Ryou's back.

"I don't really remember…" Neji was suddenly overcome with the events of the past. "Snake. Where's that snake?"

Setsuna landed gracefully behind them, "If you mean Orochimuru… the monster inside of me sent him away."

* * *

Crappy end for the chapter huh? I dunno what else to do... Maybe I should just stop writing this story. No one is reading except for Achillea anyway... WAhh.. so sad : (... 


	23. Trapped Within

I'm REALLY sorry this chapter took so long! I just had no time! Or actually I had time, I just didn't use it to write the story! IM REALLY SORRY! Thanks for the support people! I'm happy to say that I am continuing this horrible story so unfasten your seatbelts because its gonna be a very long time before it is finished. I'm not really sure where that came from but… LIGHTS… CAMERA…. ACTION!

* * *

Everyone stared at the angelic girl that landed before them.

"What exactly do you mean by 'sent him away?'" Aki asked, "And what monster?"

"I told you already…" Setsuna replied very quietly, "When I was younger, I was exiled from my family – a clan of bird demons. I told you that my tribe all had black wings, but I have white wings. But I didn't tell you, that when I first was born, I was a human – not a bird. I only turned into a bird when I was four. A giant bird, much like a dove, that had four tails and had incredibly immense power. My father, the Amethyst Crow, the most powerful bird in the tribe, was scared of my power… he was scared I would over throw him one day; so he banished me."

"Amethyst… Hey Set-chan… what color are his eyes?"

"Violet, why?"

"They're the ones who attacked us in the desert!" Aki exclaimed. Fragments of pictures of Setsuna's dad came up in Aki's mind. His piercing purple eyes haunted her.

"That's true." Kevin said.

"Setsuna." Neji spoke up, "You said 'a bird that had four tails,' right?"

"Yes…"

"Is it possible that you are the four tailed beast? The Yonbi? Just like Aki is the 10-tailed Biju."

Aki frowned, "I am not."

"Then… what was that?" Setsuna asked, "That presence that almost killed me and everyone else?"

"I don't know… can we at least name my stupid monster?"

"Okay…? What?"

"Akinekinorryseke…" (A/N: Thanks Achillea! Tried to make it start with 'A!' Dedicated to you, dude!)

"A little too long there…"

"Kino then."

"Whatever." Neji sighed.

"Well…".

Setsuna waved her arms about to get their attention, "Okay! Enough! So what _is _Kino?"

"Just like you have the spirit/monster of the Yonbi bird within you, I have the presence of this Biju, Kino, within me…" Aki tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Wait… I distinctly remember… something… This monster has full control of me at times when my brother is not present." Aki closed her eyes and tried to feel for Kino.

She felt herself plunging through the darkness deep inside her soul. She found herself walking forwards in a labyrinth of stairs and doors… _Is this inside of me? _She kept walking forwards, her long shadow in front of her. She walked on for what seemed like hours. Seeing the familiar locked door to her left, Aki finally concluded she was walking in circles. She turned left and tried opening the locked door. It glided soundlessly and smoothly on its hinges. She took a step in, testing the floor and looking for booby traps. The ground didn't cave in. She took another, then another, then another. Suddenly, the ground started collapsing. Aki tried grabbing for the edge of the hole but she fell. Trying to scream, she found that her voice was gone. She fell soundlessly amongst the many bricks, reaching for the diminishing light above her.

* * *

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Aki… wake up. Please wake up."

* * *

_

"Mmmm…?" Aki woke up face down on hard cement. She got up slowly, the many pebbles and rocks falling soundlessly from her body. She found herself staring into a room that seemed like it had no ends. The corners were dark and freakishly frightening, and the light was dim and flickering. Aki brushed the remnants of the rocks from her clothes. She called out, "Onee-chan? Se-chan? Ryou-kun? Kev-kun?" Her voice echoed and she heard her frightened words fling back at her.

Aki started walking straight; just like the labyrinth, but hopefully this time she wouldn't fall in a dark hole.

After a few minutes Aki stopped, she heard a raspy, strong voice say, '_You are Hyuuga Aki.' _Aki noticed that it sounded more like a declaration than a question.

"Wh-Who's speaking?" Aki spoke out.

'_It is I. As you named, Kino." _A black and gold dragon stepped out from the darkness. Its scales shone with a golden light and its dark belly shimmered like the stars at night. Its crimson eyes blinked steadily and its white beard flew around without the help of the wind. There were no more words that could've described this magnificent, but evil, creature. The dragon had a long serpent like body and was hundreds of yards long. It raised one claw slowly and twitched it. Liquid chains sprung out from the floor and wrapped themselves around Aki before she could even move. She stood still for a while in her cocoon of chains and the realized that she was bound. Her legs were still free so she began to try to get loose by pulling on the chains.

"What are you doing! Let me go! What the hell? LET ME GO! THIS IS _MY _MIND!" Aki struggled more. Kino twitched another claw and the chains started pulling back, slowly, to the ground. Aki tried with all her might to remain standing, but the chains were strong and she was brought to her knees.

'_First of all, I would like to say that technically this is _my _mind and that you are merely my shell. Second I wouldn't let you go until you hear what I have got to say… and if you don't then you'll just stay here for eternity leaving your physical body in a coma and eventually death." _Aki immediately stopped squirming.

_'Alright. Good. I would like to say thank you for letting me use your body, or rather, taking care of _my _body for all these years. But, over the years I see you have developed powers much like my own.' _The dragon began a show of all his different powers, _'At first, I believed that you were merely drawing in my powers and using them as your own… but that time I almost completely possessed your body showed me that you had powers of your own. That is unfortunate for you because I am going to have to take them away.' _For some reason the water chains began to flame and Aki felt a rigid pain in her chest; slowly enough, the pain began to ebb away. _'Now the powers are mine again.' _The dragon moved closer towards Aki. For some reason the walls shifted also; that's when Aki realized that the reason the walls were so black and dark was because it was the ten tails of this dragon. Kino extended a sharp claw and touched Aki's face. Cupping her face in his gigantic claw, he studied her briefly.

He held on hard so his claw cut through Aki's skin. Aki winced in pain, and her eyes started tearing. Her seals began to appear on her face. The dark purple one slowly appeared; the eyes of Kino brightened.

_'I see you have gotten yourself some more seals other than the one you have on your back.' _Kino pressed harder with his claw and slid one finger steadily across the purple seal.

* * *

Something warm seeped through Neji's t-shirt. It was warm and somewhat sticky. He looked over his shoulder but found he couldn't really see anything. "You guys. Is there something on my back?" Kevin and Ryou both looked up at Neji's back. He was giving Aki a piggy back because she just suddenly passed out.

"Whoa! You're back is almost covered in blood!"

"What? Where is it coming from?"

Kevin walked closer to Neji, "It's coming from Aki's face!"

Neji carefully let Aki lie on the floor. It was true; her face was almost covered in blood. He saw three large gashes on her cheek and her jaw line. He also saw large bruises covering her arms. Neji looked worriedly upon his sister. On one arm he even saw deep black markings that led carefully to her back. Blood was also seeping through her back.

"SETSUNA!" Ryou cried to the sky. The mysterious bird girl landed on the ground shortly after.

"Hm?" Setsuna asked, "Whoa! What happened here? Did you get ambushed or something? Neji and Aki are bleeding."

"I'm not bleeding – Aki is though." Neji said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. We need you to bandage her up. Since none of us want to do it." Kevin said bringing out a First-Aid kit. He brought out a long roll of bandages and antiseptic and gave them to Setsuna.

"Okay." Her wings slowly faded back into her back and she took Aki towards some bushes.

* * *

Kino brought one claw to her neck and lifted her chin, leaving a thin line of blood. _'I see you were also finally marked with the Byakuugan cursed seal." _The dragon backed away. Then, he began to shrink. Kino glowed purple and shrunk. He shrunk until he was about Aki's height and then he stopped glowing. Aki found herself looking into a mirror image of her. Except, this image had evil eyes and all the seals were activated. The counter Aki flexed her (or his because this actually Kino) fingers to make sure they were working. Then she began testing out her powers. In one hand she activated fire, in the other dark. Next, it was wind and earth. Next it was light and time, and then water and metal, until she finished testing each and every one. _"I see you still have not mastered all your powers.' _Aki was expecting Kino's normal rough voice to speak through her mouth but it was actually her voice – other than the fact that it sounded pure evil and had a sickening smoothness about it.

_'Well. I must be off to destroy your friends and anything else I don't like.' _Aki-counterpart extended her newly found arm and used the power of time (literally). Aki-real found herself in a huge, fancy hour glass. She was still kneeling and chained up so she couldn't move. Aki saw Aki-counterpart pull something from the area where the two parts met. Black sand fell through the new hole. Aki felt the sand land heavily on her head. She shook her head like a dog.

Unable to do anything Aki knelt in the center of the hourglass as the glass began to fill up with sand.

* * *

"Aki? You're waking up. That's great! Aki!" Setsuna smiled at her fallen friend. Aki, or supposedly Aki, sat up and looked around. Snickering, Aki looked at her friend with glaring eyes.

"Setsuna are you done yet?"

"Setsuna? Who is Setsuna?" Aki stood behind Ryou holding Setsuna by the neck. She struggled but couldn't over come Aki's power. Her body grew limp. Aki threw her body away like it was some rag doll. A wind picked up and a tree sprung from no where and Setsuna was pinned to the tree with some metal shuriken and tree roots. "Now, who's Setsuna?"

* * *

Finally IM DONE! Im sorry it took so long! Please Review for my ideas... more reviews -more support - more confidence - better chapters/faster chapters! 


End file.
